The Unknown
by AlejinX
Summary: Since I was little, I learned to carry my own weight, to defend myself alone in this cruel world. I always did everything my way, I worked hard to get what I want, I never needed a family to move forward. Now they appear and expect me to be part of their family? That will never happen, maybe we are tied by blood but I never was or will part of them! Who needs to be a Loud?
1. The White Haired Boy

Ok, I finally decided to traslate my story "El Desconocido" to english, I really hope you like it and depending the acceptance I will keep traslating it, Ok. . . with no more delays, her you go "THE UNKNOWN" By the way, there is Art for this story made by me in DeviantARt but since I already have 19 chapters done in spanish, there will be spoilers in the pics. my user there is Alejindio. you were warned.

* * *

It was six o'clock at the Hazeltucky Community Orphanage, all the children opened their eyes to receive the new day, one by one, the elders cleaned and dressed to begin their work and then go to school. A boy in particular was still covered in his sheets, even a little tinkered. One of his companions, noticing this, immediately approached him.

-Brandon! Brandon! Wake up, it's 6:00 AM!- he whispered.

The 11-year-old boy noticed who was bothering him, it was Jerry, his partner; Same height, with freckles and black hair, covered himself even more with his sheets and said:

-Aghhh, leave me alone Jerry! I want to sleep a little more, today I have to walk 6 dogs and distribute flyers in the mall, I need my energy-

-I understand and I'm sorry but you have to get up or there will be problems

"Damn!" Brandon replied, and with a last grunt of annoyance, got up and proceeded to wash himself too, put on his blue t-shirt and his brown short pants, a pair of gray sneakers with white socks, the clothes were old and secondhand, but he did not complain, he was very comfortable and knew that he could not aspire for more, at least not until his adolescence, he arranged his hair carefully to achieve his hairstyle with his characteristic fringe, finally placed his chain with a small key around his neck, When leaving the bathroom. Like many other mornings, most of the children stared at him. Not that he could blame them. He knew that his appearance was unusual, a child with white hair, freckles and rabbit teeth. Almost everyone looked at him out of sheer curiosity, some even gracefully but no one dared to laugh, the boy had a reputation and for a long time he had made clear what would happen to anyone who dared to make fun of his appearance.

-Okay. . . . Let this day begin!- Brandon said, and immediately took a broom to start sweeping the floor of the common room.

Brandon and Jerry were walking down the public school halls, the white-haired boy still did not wake up at all. He rubbed his eyes while his partner tried to start a conversation.

-Then Mary told me we could start as friends first and maybe in the future . . . Brandon? Are you here buddy?

-Uh? Oh! Yes Yes; Here I am Jerry, hmmmm. I'm sorry but I really did not expect that more people would want me to walk their pets, just a week ago they were 3, now they are 6, but I must say that it's great that the pay doubled

-I suppose that's good, but you have to be careful buddy, or you'll become a workaholic, not to mention that your body might not hold out

-Hahahahahaha! Good one Jerry! Don't worry, that will not happen, I have done this since a long time ago, and you know I must do it. You know very well that I do not plan to be adopted and I wont live in the orphanage forever, I only have 5 years before I turn 16 and they throw me out, so when that happens, I must have enough money to be able to start my dream. . . And her dream too

Jerry watched him with a smile, he could not help but admire his partner, even though he was child like him, he had clear goals and did not let his loneliness interfere with them, it was no secret that Brandon was not the most social boy in the world, besides that being an "orphanage boy" did not help to be popular. Even so, he always managed to keep himself in control and serene, he often wondered how he was able to do it?

-Hey, Brandon! Stop right there!

A boy yelled behind them, they both recognized the voice and stopped, Jerry swallowed, that voice belonged to one of the school's worst bullies. Bill; Both boys turned around and looked at the boy, who was a bit sturdy and a little taller for a couple of centimeters, he was aproaching them, all the students stepped aside to give way, by the time he was a meter away from them, he stopped. Then the white haired boy spoke:

-What do you want, Bill?- Make it fast, I have to go to classes

All the boys present were surprised to see the white haired boy talking to the bully like that

-You know well what I want! Do you think you can hit one of my lackeys and get away like nothing?

-You mean Rick?" How is that fool?

-Still with his body aching, and you without any punishment!

-It was not my fault, besides, I can assure you that I was nice with him, tell him that the next time he dares call me "Beaver teeth" I will make sure he can only eat smashed food

That said, Brandon kept walking with his partner following from behind, a second later, Bill ran and stood in front of them. -I have not finished talking to you Rejected Child

All the boys present sighed in horror, even though Brandon was someone who did not interfere or interact with anyone, it was well known what could happen if they provoked him. He had made it clear to Rick and another brawler a couple of months ago, now Bill had called him for one of the worst insults anyone could ever tell an Orphanage boy. Everyone took a few steps back in anticipation, they knew that that would not end well for the sturdy boy.

-You think that just because you beat a couple of bad guys I'm going to. . .

Everything happened so fast, right in the middle of his menacing speech, Bill's jaw was kicked from below by the foot of old Brandon's sneaker, despite being heavy, the boy flew more than a meter and fell right in a boat of Trash, his big butt completely plugged the hole, his head staggered and blood came out of his mouth, he was totally knocked out. Brandon just cleaned his sneaker and kept walking to his classroom, Jerry followed a second later, all the other boys also continued their business, all ignoring the big bundle just thrown in the trash, nobody would say anything. They did not want to be blacklisted by the White Haired boy

-You did it again, Brandon," Jerry said to his companion.

-Yep! "I did it again," Brandon answered almost without interest.

-You understand that it's not good that you let yourself be angered just for being insulted

-hahahahahahaha! Jerry! Who said that I kicked him for calling me Rejected?

-What? Was not that why?

-Jerry! I know what I am and yes! I am a rejected, I have never tried to hide it, I know very well that my ex-family did not want me and they abandoned me in the street, I would never hit someone for telling me the truth

-Then why. . .

-Because I did not like him, simple as that, I also needed someone to release my stress for the work I must do after school and I must tell you that it worked very well

-Ohhhhhhh, then it's okay!

Both boys smiled and went to class to start a long day of school.

…

After school, both boys returned to the orphanage, right at the entrance. They watched the Director in charge of the place, Sister Margaret. A 54-year-old lady, although she had a strong character, she was always very fair and liked the children, both greeted her very cheerfully.

-Hi, Sister Margaret!" They both said at the same time.

-Hi kids! How was school today!

-Very good! Again take an A+ on all my exams! - Jerry said very proud.

-Wonderful! And how was your Brandon?

-Nah! I survived, most are C+ and a couple of Bs

-I'm glad for you little one, you're not glad you let Jerry be your tutor-

-Yeah, it was not fun, but it's fair to admit that without his help, I might have fail the year.- Brandon said while he bumped his fist with his partner's.

-Good, now Brandon, I need to take Jerry a moment, he has an interview today

-Really? I did not know, very well! Jerry; good luck, let them see how amazing you are

-But . . - Jerry began to say very insecured. Brandon immediately interrupted him.

-But nothing! You have the opportunity to have a family, unlike me, I know you want to be part of one, promise me that you will not do what I do and you will seriously impress them! -Said the boy remembering all the times that he sabotaged his Interviews with prospective adoptive parents.

-I. . I will try it

-That is enough for me, very well; One more time good luck Now I have to go, I'm late for my part-time job at the mall!

Brandon said goodbye, took his skateboard from his room and quickly began his journey to his destination, praying internally that everything would go smoothly for his friend.

…..

Brandon walked to the dogs of the neighbors for a couple of hours and then handed out leaflets throughout the Mall until there were none, when finished; He was taking his day's pay, bid farewell to his present employer, and began his journey to his temporary home, while he skated towards the orphanage, he thought of his great competition of karate in two days, he had won last year and was more than ready for this year, at the thought of that, he immediately remembered an old acquaintance.

-Hmmmmm, Mr. Zen, I wonder how are you right now? I am sure you are fine but. . . it's been a long time since I don't receive an email from you, maybe I write you tomorrow-

A few minutes later, he finally got home, just inside. he looked at his friend Jerry, he had a briefcase in his hands.

-Hey Jerry! Does that briefcase mean what I think it means?

-Jerry immediately turned to see his friend, dropping his briefcase, catching Brandon in a bear hug.

-It is Brandon! They adopted me! I finally have a family

Although the white haired boy was not a very emotional boy, a smile of satisfaction adorned his face and he patted Jerry's back:

-Congratulations, you deserve it

-sniff, sniff. Thank you! My new parents are at this moment with Sister Margaret signing the official papers, they are very good people, I impress them with my high grades-

-Of course you did!" You're the smartest kid I know, Probably you'll be a scientist or something like that in the future

"Thank you Brandon, but seriously! It feels so good to have family. . . are you sure you do not want to. . -

-No Jerry! We've alredy talked about that! I'm sorry but you'll never get me to change my mind, no more families for me. That boat sank when she. . . You know, besides that they would only stand in my future plans, and I like to be a lone wolf-

-But we are companions, does not that contradict you?

-Okay! A lone wolf with a companion, happy?

-But Brandon. . . Now that I'm leaving, I do not want you to feel alone

-Hahahahaha! Relax Jerry, that could never happen, remember that I still have Sister Margaret and well . . you too, remember to write to my email, but enough of me, the only thing that matters now is that you finally were adopted, remember that you must show more confidence and do not forget to practice the movements that teach you to disarm any bully, they work; trust me but don't be reckless with it.

Both partners shared a last brotherly hug and Jerry met with his new parents, Brandon watched them, he saw that his partner was right. They looked like good people. At the bottom knew that he would be fine, together with Sister Margaret they saw them as they got into their car, once they were out of sight, the old lady turned to see the boy and said:

"Are you ok my boy? He was your friend longet than any boy I can remember

-I'm already used to it, the children come and go, it was nice to have him as a companion, we will probably stay in touch for some time until he finally forgets about me and continues with his life,

"Maybe this time will be diferent, Jerry is a good boy

-Let time give us that answer, for the moment if you'll excuse me, I must get ready for my practice tomorrow before the big tournament

The young man started to walk away but the Director spoke again.

-Brandon. . . I'm still here, I promised her I'd take care of you and I'll continue to do it, I just want you to always know that

The white haired boy did not turn to see the Director, her relationship with her was a bit complicated, esteemed and respected, she was the closest person he had to be considered "Family" since she met her five years ago when she entered the orphanage and "That person" left to not come back, he and the director always had their ups and downs, but both knew they could trust each other. Brandon just turned his head and answered:

-And I'm grateful for that, until tomorrow, Sister Margaret- The boy replied and went on his way, not noticing the little cough the Director was having.

Brandon entered the orphanage, immediately the younger children asked him to play with them, which he never rejected, besides Jerry, they were the only ones who interacted with him, they were still very innocent to be afraid of his reputation as a fighter, once everyone went to sleep, Brandon returned to his room to finally dismiss the day and sleep a little, before resting on his bed, he took a small box with a padlock under it, he removed the chain with the key from his neck and opened the metal box, took his day's pay and put it with the other bills and coins inside, then closed the box and hidden again next to another similar metal box where he had his most precious objects in the whole world.

-One day less and a little closer to our dream. . . Sister- He said to himself, put on his pajamas and finally got ready to sleep, it was a long and quiet night, the dream came quickly, after all he did not have anyone to talk to before sleeping anymore, now that mate was with the family he wanted so badly, he might have forgotten it for that moment, he suddenly felt it, the chances were rare but once again, he began to feel that feeling of loneliness that annoyed him. Unintentionally, he began to remember those kids who he had seen leave with their new families over the years.

-No Brandon No! Do not think about families! They are only a obstacle to a goal! Besides, who would want to adopt you now? You do not have anything that makes you special, that's why your ex-parents abandoned you. Why would others be different? Remember why you made sure to send every posible parent go away! You are very well here You have a future plan and you have Sister Margaret, everything is fine. . . As long as she stays here and you have your goal, everything will be fine!

…..

Without the little boy knowing it, some rooms away, some Director was having trouble breathing, one of her helpers noticed and approached to check

-Sister Margaret? Are you ok?-

\- ... .-

-SOON! CALL AN AMBULANCE!


	2. A last Gift

Ok, here you go my friends, a new chapter. Sorry in advance for the mistakes, to do it faster I used the help of google traslator, I want to thank the positive reviews, I hope you like this chapter. As always, there is Art of the chapter in my DevianArt Account. Please comment and have a good day

* * *

Brandon woke up at dawn to run around the neighborhood and work out a little in the park, he wanted to be prepared for the big event the next day, not that he was nervous but he wanted to be in his best shape to defeat the competition. On his way out, he noticed that the communal room of the nuns was illuminated, he didn't give much importance and went out to the park.

After an hour of exercises, Brandon was back in the orphanage, he was returning to his bed to rest a little more but once again he noticed that the room of the Sisters was still open and with the light on, sin he was no longer in a hurry, This time he decided to look out to see what was happening, he aproached his head to see inside and found all the sisters in the room, they were on their knees praying to an altar. It was not strange to see that, when one grew up in an orphanage ran by Nuns, one learned a couple of things about religion. Normally he would have turned around and let them pray in peace but something they said caught his eye.

-Please God, we beg you for the speedy recovery of our Sister Margaret, we know that you would work to have her with us soon-

A drop of sweat broke through Brandon's cheek, swallowed some saliva, he felt cold, very cold, not wanting to be discovered, quickly and quietly, he went to his room and lay back in his bed, trying to convince himself that he had heard wrong, yes! Surely that was it, he was tired for getting up early and he heard wrong! Sister Margaret was finel, she was a strong and determined woman, while all the others had given up on him, she had been the only one who for many years endured all his temper, tantrums and bad attitude, the one who presented him to Mr. Zen, yes! She was fine, she had to be! right?

Brandon was no longer able to sleep the rest of the morning, his mind was completely elsewhere, soon after 6 AM, all the children began to get up and get ready, the young white haired boy did it too, after doing his morning labors, all the children went to the dining room for breakfast, breakfast did not vary on other days, but there was a significant difference that morning, Sister Margaret was not at her table with the other Sisters, that never happened, except the days she went on her trips outside the city, which was not the case, she always announced to all the children when she would be absent and for how long. Brandon once more time felt very cold, he remembered the words of the Nuns at dawn, he should know. . .he needed to know! A second before she went to ask what was happening, Sister Elizabeth, second Nun in charge, got up and saw the children. Everyone immediately fell silent to hear that she would say:

-Children; Before praying for the food, there is something you should know, last night. . . Our beloved director Margaret Sanchez, had a heart attack and we had to take her to the hospital for an emergency, for the moment her condition is stable and I ask you to pray for her and her prompt recovery -

Soon the whole dining room was filled with murmurs of both the young and the little children, it was not a secret that everyone loved and respected the Elder Sister, Elizabeth managed to calm them all and after the pray, everyone ate in silence, since It was the weekend, there was no school. So Brandon went to talk to Sister Elizabeth.

-Sister. .

-Yes Brandon, tell me?"

-Hmmm, is there any chance we can pay a visit to Sister Margaret?" I would like to know how is she is fine

The Lady watched Brandon closely, as did Margaret and many others, she knew the boy and knew perfectly how he esteemed the Director, after all, she had cared for him since he was a little boy.

-Well, to tell you the truth, this afternoon we planned to visit her with some of the younger children, if you like, you can come, I must admit that It would help to have you to watch over them

Brandon smiled enormously and replied

-You have a deal, Sister!

...

Keeping her promise, she and all the children went to the hospital at visit hours, keeping silence as they should, all the children went to the patient's room, when they entered, there they found her, lying on her bed, reading the Bible.

Sister Margaret!" All the children shouted and they surrounded her in a group hug, Brandon and the other children near his age refrained from doing so, most of all for pride and to not look like a baby.

-Hi kids! This is a surprise! I am very happy to see you

-The lady said very cheerfully and stroking several heads. Brandon and the other older boys also gave a quick hug to the Director who welcomed them, knowing she needed her rest, they didn't stay too much time in the room, all the children said their goodbyes and exited the room. While leaving the hospital, a nurse approached Brandon and said

-Excuse me child, but the patient Margaret wishes to speak to you a little more, just both of you.

Both Sister Elizabeth and Brandon were surprised, what could the Director want to tell him? Having the permission of his immediate guardian, Brandon returned to the Director's room. She saw him come in and said

-I see that the nurse could reach you on time, I am very happy. I was wishing to talk to you alone.

Brandon did as she asked and took a seat next to the Director's bed.

-It's good to see you better Sister, you gave us a good scare -Brandon said rather relieved.

-Thank you son, tell me. ¿How are you?

-I? Fine enough to be honest, ¿why do you ask?

-For nothing special, I just wanted to be sure you were fine, but most of all, ¿When is your next Karate's practice with the school's club? ¿You are going right?

-It's in a couple of hours and yes, I'll be there without problems, it's the final practice before tomorrow

-I understand, tell me, are you ready for your great competition?

-I am! You know I'm always prepared! I'm going to dominate that tournament like last year!

-I'm glad to see you in such a good mood." . . Brandon. There is something I must tell you

-Okay? Tell me

The Director watched the boy for several seconds, she knew what she wanted to say but the words did not come out, she knew that Brandon was quite mature for his age, as he said, life had given him no other choice, she remembered that little younger boy with white hair, the one she once met at her door, in need for love. When she received him in the orphanage, watching how he grew up over the years, making friends with the boys and girls who came and leave, she had her ups and downs with that boy, his problems of rebellion and anger that thank God his friend Mr Takeshi managed to solve by taking him as a pupil, when she conforted him when he had to leave to return to his country home.

Many more memories came to her head, memories he shared with his favorite child, She did not like to have preferences but she had no problem in saying that she felt more affection for the white haired boy than the others, 6 years of friendship can arouse many feelings of preference. She turned to see him again, still waiting for what she would say, there he was, he was no longer a little kid, he was a strong and determined 11 year old boy, hardworking and loyal, that little six years boy had long gone and instead, the young man took his place, excited by his Competition to come. . . No! he needed to stay focus! she just could not tell him what she had planed to but she needed to tell him something, luckily she had an ace up her sleeve.

-Brandon, when you return to the orphanage, talk to Sister Elizabeth and tell her to give you what is stored in my wardrobe,

-Uh? . .Okay? As you say Sister Margaret, what is it?

-Do you want to ruin the surprise?

-Yes

-Even so, I will not tell you, go and find out for yourself!

-Agh! Okay!

-Okay, now go, I do not want you to miss your practice

-That will not happen! And tomorrow I will come with a new and brand new trophy! –The young man said with a certainty that would convince anyone.

-I like that

Brandon opened the door of the room but before leaving. . .

-I love you, Brandon- Sister Margaret said. Brandon could not explain what was happening. In the end, he was just an 11-year-old boy. There were many things he did not understand. . . That "I love you Brandon" felt. . .weird, not knowing how to act, the turned around, with a smile he answered:

-I love you too

They both nodded and the boy finally left the room, he returned to the orphanage along with all the other children, many of the younger ones asked him to play with them but the young man told them that later he would do it, for the moment he wanted to see what Sister Margaret had for him. Just as she had said, Sister Elizabeth gave him a small cardboard box, it didn't feel heavy, he took it to his room and opened it, he almost faint, inside the box was a new white karate Gi, with blue flames on one side of the pants, white bands, blue gloves and to finish, his black ribbon, it also had the school logo on the chest.

The boy could not help showing his emotion, the design of the Gi was the same as a drawing that he had done months ago but it got lost time ago, it was obvious now who had taken it, Brandon noticed a small note in the bottom of the box, he took it and read it:

 _"I'm sorry for the delay_

 _Margaret Sanchez_

Just after reading the note, Brandon hugged his new gear, he felt inspired as if he measured 3 meters, there was no way he would lose tomorrow!

...

 _-Young Brandon just needs one more point to win, he is concentrated, looking for an opening, his opponent Chris delivered a kick and he dodged it, and with a circled kick that hits in the face. He knocked out his oponent, Brandon got it! HE JUST BECAME A TWO TIMES HATELZUKI REGIONAL CHAMPION!-_ The commentator who narrated the fight on local television said very excited. All the children present in the orphanage who watched match immediately started to celebrate, the young boy also celebrated with his team. He was not a cheerfull boy but at that moment he was beaming with joy, he could not wait to show his new trophy to the Director!

In the hospital room, watching from the room television, Sister Margaret and some nurses watched the young man being rewarded by the judges, one of them turned to the sister:

-Your boy is incredible, he even beat 13 and 14 years old boys

-And you haven't seen what he can do when he doesn't have to follow rules

-Uh? What you mean?

-Nothing. . .nothing, memories of the past

Margaret continued watching the screen for a brief moment, she felt tired, very tired, she sighed and while looking at the ceiling, she spoke:

-Thank you God. . . Thank you for allowing me this last wish, I did not care if he won or not, I just wanted to see him compete once more. . . ok, I'm ready, let's go

-His eyes closed completely and one last sentence came out of his mouth:

-Goodbye, Brandon.

...

The boy ran with all his strength to the hospital, carrying his backpack and a trophy in his arms, he could not wait to tell everything to the Sister, besides asking him if she had seen him on TV, without wasting time, he searched her room, she go it quickly and. . . ¿Was there a nurse cleaning the empty bed?

-Ahhhh, excuse me, but what happened to Sister Margaret?" ¿Was she released from the hospital?

The nurse watched the boy, she could not help shedding some tears before speaking.

-I am sorry. . . she just. . . stopped breathing

-. . . . What? "The 11-year-old said, the noise of his trophy falling to the floor echoed throughout the hospital walls


	3. Moving Out

**Ok, here you my friends, a new chapter. Once again I'm sorry for the errors in advance, This google traslator only does the first half of the job. anyway, I hope you like it and please comment. As always, you can find Art of the chapter in my DevianArt account Alejindio. have a nice day.**

* * *

Rain. . . .

Rain. . . .

Rain. . . .

All that fell was rain, the sky was gray, all the people had already gone home, The funeral procession had been beautiful, no wonder since Sister Margaret was very dear in the community, many mourned her loss, The children of the orphanage, her companions and Sisters of the orphanage, several people whom she knew all her life, every person she had ever met.

There had been only one person who did not cry once, a young 11-year-old white-haired boy, ¿Did he attend the funeral? Yes, ¿Did he pray for her eternal rest? Yes. . . Although he was not a strong believer. Now standing there, standing in front of the coffin, soon to be buried in that hole, carefully placed inside and covered with earth, a beautiful marble stone would be placed on top, probably say something cheesy like "Rest in peace" or something. The truth did not matter, no matter how much people wept, how much they wished it had not happened, the sad and raw truth was that it happened! Sister Margaret was gone, she would never come back, she would not rise from that coffin and go back to the orphanage, she was going to stay there and be buried and would be remembered. . . For some time, then she would be forgotten like so many other people who come and go.

He stood there for a long time, being soaked by raindrops on him, all his black clothes completely wet, he would surely become ill. It did not matter; He would do his job and he would do it well, that was all he had left after all. Suddendly the white haired boy smiled while remembering how long ago his liking for the karate started:

...

 _A little 6 years old boy was sitting outside the Director's office, his ear ached, that other Sister Carmen had pulled it very hard, it almost felt that she would tear it, he understood why, after all, at last de had decided to give her child what he deserved. Inside the office, both adult ladies had an argument:_

 _-I'm sorry, Sister Margaret! But we just can't take it anymore! That boy is incorrigible, he should not be here! The Correctional Facility is the ideal place for that delinquent!_

 _-Sister Carmen, I understand your anger but I would like to hear both versions of the story before deciding what to do._

 _-¿What is there to think? he beat up little Armando without a hint of mercy! The most gracious and cute child of this place!_

 _-I understand, but I want to hear what he has to say, if I know Brandon as well as I think I do, I know he would never act without reason._

 _-¿Why do you keep protecting him? He is abusive, he does not listen to what he is told, he is always fighting with other guys, he does not fit here._

 _-That's up for me to decide, now please go out and tell him to come._

 _With a sigh of anger, the younger Sister left the room and found the boy sit outside the office._

 _-The Sister wants you to come in! I hope this time you get what you deserve- The sister said and started to walk down the hall._

 _Brandon did not say anything, just stopped and walked to the door but a second before entering the office,he stopped, turned around and spoke:_

 _-Please tell Armando that I do not regret what I did, and also tell him that if I find out he bully the little kids again, next time I'll throw all his teeth out of his mouth and will force him to swallow them!_

 _Before Sister could respond, the boy had already closed the door behind him, ready to face the Headmistress, front of him, Sister Margaret watched him for a few seconds, sighing, finally she spoke:_

 _-¿So?_

 _¿So what?_

 _-Will you tell me why you beat up Armando and made him eat dirt from the yard?_

 _-I think you heard what I said to Sister Carmen_

 _-I see. . . Then Armando was. ._

 _-He was humiliating a little 4-year-old girl, telling her that she would never be adopted because of how ugly she was and for not being able to walk, and to finish, he told her that he would not spend much time in this "crappy place" that sooner or later a silly adult would give her Home that deserved while she root here._

 _-Hmmmmm Armando said that? I find it hard to believe._

 _-Of course you will not believe me, Even though he is an idiot, he knows how and when to act, of course he behaves nice and kind when adults see him, but when he is out of the watchful eye, he do what he wants, he hits and Humiliates other children but thanks to his attitude of ass kisser, all adults believe he is a saint, just today I could not contain myself and finally I gave him his deserved punishment and ¿you know what? I loved it! Punish me however you want, I already got my prize! It totally worth it._

 _-Okay, even though I'll have to corroborate your story, I can not ignore your hostile attitude against Armando, you will clean the children's restrooms for 2 weeks and you can't go out to play for a whole month,_

 _Brandon stared at the Director with disbelieving eyes, he could not believe what he had just heard._

 _-That is all? I don't understand, I've seen you transfer other children for the same reasons. . . Why not me?_

 _-Why Brandon?" . . . because I know you say the truth, maybe you do not like it, but all the little 3 and 4 years old admire and defend you, I talked with the little Miriam and told me exactly the same story you told me, I will talk to Armando and sanction him properly, you can go now._

 _Without saying anything for the surprise, the boy walked slowly towards the door, being interrupted by the Director's voice again:_

 _-Just one more thing_

 _-I knew there was a catch_

 _-Isn't there always a catch?" We have to do something with that fighting attitude you have Brandon, you have a lot of anger inside you vent it on other kids_

 _-¿What?_

 _-Please Brandon, do not insult my intelligence, I'm aware of all your fights with school boys and street children_

 _-There is nothing wrong with it, they are all trouble makers and you said it, I have a lot of anger inside me, why not vent it on those fools?_

 _-Hmmmm, well, in any case, a good friend of mine will come today, maybe he can help you with that._

 _-Is it one of those brainwasher guys?_

 _The Sister gave a little laugh._

 _-They are called Psychologists and no, his name is Takeshi Zen, he is a martial arts teacher, I told him about you and he is interested in knowing you, ¿What you say? ¿Want to meet him?_

 _-Sister Margaret, you got me when you said "Karate"_

…..

-How could I forget that was your doing too? The young man thought and smiled.

A few minutes later, the caretaker arrived, ready to start his work.

-Hey boy, I don't want to be insensitive, but I think you should go, it's time to bury her

(Silence)

-You hear me?

(Silence)

-It's okay. . . . If you want to stay but please do not bother us, this work is more difficult under the rain.

The Caretaker and a couple more helpers placed the coffin slowly inside the hole and with their shovels they started to fill it, they didn't take long to finish their work, once the work was done, they proceeded to leave, they also tried to talk with The little one once more time but he did not turn to see them. Not wanting to disturb the young man anymore, they left him alone. Brandon stared at the now filled hole, sighed, and said:

-You were with me until the end, the least I could do is to be with you to the end as well. . . Goodbye Sister Margaret

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Brandon walked back to the Orphanage, the place where Sister Margaret wasn't anymore, once inside the building, he noticed how many children were crying the loss of their beloved Director, he started to stroke the heads of many little ones to comfort them but not he still wasn't sharing a tear yet, not that he didn't want to, he could be a stubborn child but in the end that what he was, a child; he wanted to cry, he wanted to show everyone how much it hurt to have lost the Sister too, he felt the tears in his eyes but they didn't come out, it was like if he had forgotten how to cry, after all, he had literally not cried for the last 5 years, the last day he cried was the day before entering the orphanage, the day he realized that crying did not solve anything. After all, I didn't matter how much he cry that day. . . SHE never came back Just as Sister Margaret would not come back either, so what was the point in crying?

…..

The boy entered his room, to his surprise it was empty except for one person, Sister Elizabeth, she saw him approaching him and I spoke:

-Brandon. . . Are you fine? Are you sure you do not want to talk about it?

-Don't worry Sister Elizabeth, I'm fine. I must admit that I'm still annoyed that he didn't tell me anything about her condition, but there's nothing I can do about it anymore, Sister Margaret is gone, we can't change that. We can only accept the fate as it is.

-Brandon. . . I told you about it, she did not to say anything because she didn't want you to worry, she wanted you to be focused on your competition

-I would not have gone there if she had told me that she could die at any moment.

-And in doing so, you would have taken her last death wish, she wanted to watch you compete, she left this world happy

-hmmmm, if you say so Sister, now if you excuse me, I must prepare before going to work. Sister Elizabeth immediately felt the world on her shoulders, she would definitely not enjoy what she was about to tell the white haired boy.

-Brandon. . . About that, I think you won't be able to get to your job.

-Uh? Why?

-You see. . . I think you deserve to be the first to know. .

….

It was a beautiful day in the Royal Woods community, the sun was coming out to announce a new day, a small 11 year old boy opened his eyes, a smile immediately formed in his face.

-Oh yeah! The first day of the summer vacations! He quickly dressed in his characteristic orange shirt, blue pants and white sport shoes, combed his white hair and proceeded to go to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast he, his parents and 10 sisters, he prepared the eggs and hotcakes just like all they liked them, after a short time, all his family came down to the kitchen and tasted the delicious food, they thanked him for the great breakfast, he was happy after hearing them say that, he really loved his sister so much.

-It scares me to think what my life would have been like without them –The young man thought and immediately joined his sisters for breakfast at the table. Everyone chatted and shared about how their summer vacation would be, starting with their annual trip to the mountains and recreational park of Royal Woods that same day, the LOUD brothers were very excited, 3 days of family fun, all together, leaving no one outside! It would be perfect!

…..

Right on the other side of the town, just as that perfect family breakfast took place, a school bus carrying several children between the ages of 10 and 13 years entered the village, all headed to their new temporary home, the Royal Woods Community Orphanage, amongs them was an 11-year-old boy, also with white hair but with a different fringe and a little fussy, he was lost in his thoughts, still recreating the events that took place a few hours earlier.

 _-But why Sister?" Why close the Orphanage?_

 _-What happens is that our suppliers esteemed and trusted Sister Margaret to run this place, now that she is no longer with us, they have decided to stop supporting the place_

 _-That seems to me a very cheap excuse! There are many competent Sisters who can take care of the place, they are only looking for excuses to no longer take care of all these homeless children here!_

 _-Brandon, I tried to talk to them but the decision is already made. . . I am so sorry! I swear I had no idea_

 _-I understand. . .but where will we all go, are there other orphanages near here?_

 _Sister Elizabeth watched the young man in front of her, she didn't know how to tell him the next words, gathering all the courage he had, she spoke:_

 _-I've already talked to some foster houses and Orphanages in other regions, for lack of space, everyone. . . will be transferred to those places randomly, the one you will go is 2 towns away from here_

 _-What! But. ._

 _-I'm sorry, Brandon, but it was the best I could do with so little anticipation_

- _But what will happen with my school!" My part time jobs, people know me here and trust me enough to employ me! Now you tell me that I must start from scratch somewhere else again?_

 _-Brandon. . .I can asure you that I do not enjoy this at all but we have no other choice. . . and the buses are on their way to transfer you to your new ones homes._ _The white haired boy looked closely at the Sister in front of him, trying to process what she had just told him, he could not believe it. What was left of his world was literally falling apart, clenching his knuckles and looking at the sky, he said:_

 _-You have to be kidding God!_

 _Sister Elizabeth, after watching him. Immediately hugged him, even though he did not show it, he enjoyed that hug, he needed it._

 _-Brandon. . . I know that this looks bad and I know that now you will be very confused and scared, no child should go through this. . But believe me when I tell you that everything will be fine, the little ones will be fine, I know some of these places, they will have what they need, even you, I assure you that at least they will send you to a decent place_ _The boy separated the embrace, watched the young woman in front of him and said:_

 _-I thank you very much the gesture Sister, seriously but please do not tell me that everything will be fine, I'm literally losing everything I know and now I must go to a completely unknown place! Excuse me if I'm not jumping for joy now! But you know what? I'm going to get out of this! It's not like I have another choice, sometimes I really think life is against me! Always trying to screw me but it does not matter, I didn't come this far to throw the towel now._

 _-I understand Brandon and I'm happy to see you with that attitude, I only ask you to remember that there is no evil that for good does not come, who knows? Perhaps you will find something very special where you go_

 _-To be honest, I doubt it very much, by the way, where will I go?_

 _-To the Orphanage of the community of Royal Woods_

 _-Royal Woods? Hmmmmm why that name gives me a strange feeling?_

 _-The white haired boy thought. Sister Elizabeth then gave the child a little paper with something written on it._

 _-Here you have my email, if you need anything or at some point you feel alone or lost, do not hesitate to write me and if you can, try to make some friends there please_ _The boy watched the sister for a few seconds, he and she were not even close to have the bond he had with Sister Margaret but even so, he could see that she genuinely cared for him, nodding his head, he answered:_

 _-Ok Sister, even though; I don't promise anything, rarely in my life I have felt like that, loneliness has never been a problem for me, do not misunderstand me, it's good to have companions but I manage better working alone._

 _Although the little boy's response was full of security, Sister Elizabeth could not help feeling sad, she felt that it was not right for a boy to have such thoughts, no matter how independent he was, not wanting to push him any more, she wished him a good journey, praying inwardly that something or someone at Royal Woods could change the boy's heart._

…..

Within minutes of arriving at his new temporary home, the boy sitting on the bus was lost in his thoughts

-Hmmmm, a fresh start elsewhere, being completely honest, that does not sound as bad as it sounds but it will simply be so anoying! Meet new people who would employ me! Maybe a new school, different people and classmates, that is so problematic! Well, at least it's summer, I have this time to make myself known and who knows? maybe things have already improved when classes start

-The boy thought and kept looking through the window of the school bus. The vehicle arrived at it's destination, all the children came out, some excited, some curious, Brandon showed no emotion, he did not want to call undesirable attention. All entered the complex to meet the new Director. To be honest, she didn't seem like a bad person, very strict but not bad person. Each child was given daily assignments. Once the chores were given, the bigger boys like the white haired boy were also given permission to go out to know the neighborhood. Having nothing important else to do, Brandon left all his belongings in the communal bedroom and went out for a walk. Brandon walked for a long time, taking care not to get too far from the Orphanage, he still did not know the area and to get lost would be very problematic, all the people of Royal Woods seemed very kind, just like his old home. Something he noticed some people were watching him closely, as of they were studying him, he didn't put much importance to that. Surely they were just curious to see a new face in the neighborhood. By the time he got to a point where he thought he was already far enough away, Brandon had already mentally noted many homes with good opportunities, gardens high grass, families with pets, a mall in the distance. That meant Freelance jobs!

-I must admit this place promises a lot, maybe it will not take as much as I thought to start working.

-He thought very confident. Thanking Sister Elizabeth internally for her letter of Permission for the new Director who also gave her access to work part time as long as she did not interfere with her studies or work in the Orphanage. Much to his surprise, the sky that was already cloudy for a while, began to rain, probably one of the last rains of the season, quickly the boy put on his hood and walked back to his home.

...

-These will be the best vacations of a lifetime! -Lincoln Loud said inside the family van with his family, all of them they were on their way to their holiday destination.

-Yes! I can't wait to explore the place! -Lynn answered excitedly.

-Or go to the bathroom in the woods! -Lana added.

-Ugh! How disgusting, You don't need to do that Lana! There are cabins with bathrooms where we are going! -Lola immediately responded

All the other girls and boy laughed at the discussions of the Loud twins, the parents Rita and Lynn Sr were also very entertained next to the baby Lily, suddenly they all noticed the sky starting to rain.

-Oh no! I hope this is not going to wet the vacations! hahahahaha! Get it? -Luan joked, but they all just sighed in annoyance

-Don't worry, it will surely pass quickly and the rainy season is over, it must be no more than a coincidence -Lori assured her to her brother and sisters.

Vanzilla was almost out of the Royal Woods area, it stopped in a corner by the red light, while all the Loud brothers were in their own business or playing, Leni was watching out the window, not very excited about the trip. She noticed a boy walking next to the van and stopping at the same corner just next to her, because of his height, he could be the age of his brother Lincoln, it was difficult to know when his face was hidden by the hood protecting his head from the rain. Strangely this boy caught her attention, as if there was something familiar in him, to her surprise, he turned to see her. He raised his hood a little to be able to have eye contact with the girl, the face of the 16-year-old girl immediately change from curious to surprised, the boy just raised an eyebrow, turned his gaze back to his path and quickly lowered his Hood.

-Strange Girl- the little boy thought and kept walking when he saw that it was a pedestrians' turn to pass. The family van also continued with her journey, Leni stayed there, even watching that boy from a distance until he was lost in the distance, after that, she just stayed there in her place, very confused. Lori looked at her and said

-Leni, what is it?

-What?- Asked the younger sister.

-You've been so thoughtful for a while, which is very rare considering. . . You do not do it often, is something wrong?

-No, It's nothing, I'm just surprised that there is a boy with the same face of our brother Lincoln

-What?- Everybody inside the van screamed surprised.


	4. Recognition and an Idiot

**Ok, an early new chapter, I thought if I should post it but then I said why not? I hope you like it and enjoy the Art too. Please comment. Peace!**

* * *

All the Loud Gang was having fun as never before in the recreational park lake, either sunbathing or having a pleasant time in the water, while the little ones were playing, Lori and Leni were watching, the oldest was texting with her boyfriend Bobby and the younger one was watching her only brother, she couldn't stop thinking about what she saw in that corner back in the Town.

\- Girls! I'm serious! that this boy looked exactly like Lincoln!

-Oh Leni, sometimes you really surpass yourself, it is literally impossible that someone look exactly like our brother- Lori replied.

-Yes! In addition, the world already has enough with one Lincoln !- Lynn continued

-Wow! Thank you Lynn!- Lincoln shouted to her sister who only winked to let him know she was just kidding.

-If you will allow me to say- Lisa said coming out of the water, according to various studies, people very similar to others can be found all over the World, sometimes to the point of even thinking they are identical, it is possible that Leni has seen a boy very similar to Lincoln, not identical but very similar, although there is also the possibility that she only made up everything, after all; we are talking about of Leni.

-No! I tell I didn't! I am sure they look the same!- said Leni with an angry tone.

Knowing that they would not be able to convince her otherwise, all the sisters only decided to play along.

-Ok, Leni, we believe you- Luna assured her.

-Really?

-Of course, now let us continue with our vacation!- Lori said and immediately all the sisters and brother returned to the lake, leaving Leni alone, it took a couple of minutes but she finally realized.

-They don't believe me! very well! In that case I will have to find him and show them I'm telling the truth!- She said to herself very determined.

….

Back in Royal Woods, Brandon walked through your neighborhood, carrying a list in his hands, he smiled satisfactorily when he saw her.

-This is sweet! I already have 7 houses where I'll cut off the lawn next week, 4 houses with pets whom I will take out for a walk throughout the month and there may be a chance for me to get that flyers's distribution post in that clothing store at the mall! Wow! It will be a busy summer but I have to take advantage of it!

Without realizing it, the boy was on the other side of the town, he couldn't believe all that way he had walked.

Hmmm! I hadn't been in this part of Royal Woods, hmmmm I should return already, I promised the Director that I wouldn't go too far from the orphanage but since I am here, why not take look to the place, after all I will need more houses to mark to visit later.

Brandon started his walk through the neighborhood, this place was quieter than the other side of the town, being the farthest part of the city, it was to be expected.

"Hmmmmm, I have to admit this is a quiet place, after the city's noisy life of Hazeltuki, I could get used to this.

The boy arrived at the park and sat down on a bench to check his list, he smiled at it.

-Ok! It seems that in this part of the town there are also good oportuinities, I will mark them as "Pending" Ok! now to relax a little and then go back to the orphanage.

Brandon rested on that bench for a long period of time, sleeping without concerns. Even for a brief moment, he allowed himself to forget all the bad things that had happened, for a moment he felt at peace, the truth is that he had thought that things would be much worse in Royal Woods but this was not the case, the new Director could be very strict but she was not an ogre, It didn't was that hard to be able to get part-time Jobs quickly and the boys of the new orphanage were friendly enough, of course, there were a couple of bullies but it was nothing that a little angry menacing look could not fix, it was always the same. Like dogs, they bark but don't bite.

After a few more minutes, Brandon opened his eyes and decided to return to his home, he gave no more than five steps when he heard someone speaking to him.

-Look at this guys! It's Lincoln!

Brandon kept walking as if he didn't hear anything, even though the voice seemed to be talking to him, it was obvious that wasn't the case, that wasn't his name.

-Hey idiot! Don't you hear me?!- The voice sounded stronger and annoying but Brandon didn't turn while still walking until he felt a hand take his shoulder in a not very friendly way, Brandon turned around to see who it was and found a boy quite chubby, slightly higher than him and with blond hair combed straight.

-Hey, do you really plan to ignore Chandler and not receive a punishment for it?- The boy said with a serious angry look. Brandon only watched him for a few seconds, before being able to give an answer, two other guys approached, one of them was a boy with black punk hair cut, red sweater and blue pants, to his side another boy slightly higher, red hair, green t-shirt on another white shirt and blue pants, like him, he had freckles, his eyes practically screamed narcissism, it didn't take long for this boy to be in Brandon's dislike list. The red haired boy who seemed to be the leader spoke:

-What are you doing here? Don't tell me your family couldn't afford a place to go for vacations?- the boy said earning a laughter from his two henchmen. Brandon clearly knew that they were confusing him with someone else but he really didn't like the tone of this fool. Before he knew it, they were already surrounded by some boys and girls in the park, interested in watching what was happening, their whispers were loud and clear for the white haired boy.

 _-Poor Lincoln, they are going to smash him like a potato_

 _-What was he thinking in coming here without his sister Lynn? At least she would protect him._

 _-You will be missed friend_

 _-What's with the change of look? I thought he loved to wear orange_

Brandon paid little attention to all those guys, only one word remained in his mind.

 _Lincoln. . ._

Before he could ask, Chandler spoke again:

-I must admit it, you have guts to return here even when I told you not to, after not coming to my Birthday party and make me look like a fool by telling everyone that you had more fun cleaning the Arcade mess than going there, nobody believed my party had been the best of the year anymore, then I promised that you and Clyde would pay for that! and now I find you here, and even better! you are not with your boy-girl sister Lynn to save you like last time, I think it's a good time for my vengance!- Chandler turned to his friend who was still holding Brandon's shoulder.

"You know what to do

The boy nodded his head and immediately turned to see Brandon, he said:

"Sorry, I hope you understand this is not personal

-(Sigh) I say the same-

"Eh?" Was all the chuby kid managed to say before receiving a powerful forehand directly to his stomach, deliveredy by no other than the white-haired boy, the boy immediately let go of the kid's shoulder and fell to the floor writhing in pain. All the spectators, including the red haired boy and his henchman were left with the mouth open, his eyes couldn't believe what they had just seen, Lincoln Loud, one of the most weak boys in the school, the boy that made his own foot-ball school team lose by scoring in the wrong side, the one who even entered a beauty contest for young girls. . . Had just literally left without breath one of the most intimidating boys of the school? With a single blow? It couldn't be! It surely had been a good luck hit, that had to be the reason!- Chandler thought.

\- Well, I suppose even the weaklings like you can be lucky once in a while, but now is over, C'mon Ben! Let's him him lesson!- The red haired boy said to his second henchman who only nodded. As they aproached the white-haired boy, he spoke:

-(Sigh) before you try to do whatever they want to do, let me tell you that I'm not that Lincoln you are looking for, seeing you confusing me with him, makes me think that we may look similar but I assure you that I'm the wrong guy, so for this being a mistake, I'm willing to take this no further and give you the opportunity to go without a scratch. What do you say?

Chandler, his partner and all the other boys present observed Brandon for some seconds, then all started to laugh loudly.

-Hahahahahaha! As if Lincoln! Do you really think that stupid excuse will save you? Even if you are dressed differently and your hairstyle is changed to help you to hide. Did you really think you could fool any person with that stupid costume? Just accept your punishment as a man, and we all go our homes in peace!

-. . . . Well I guess it was worth trying- He though and prepared himself to have a good time, after all, he never rejected a fight- Bradon immediately made his knuckles crack and opted for an attack position and waited for his two future victims to attack him. Both boys pounced on the white-haired boy, unaware of the great mistake they had just commit. a macabre smile adorned the white haired boy's mouth for a second before the confrontation.

…

Clyde was taking a walk together with his parents in the park, they thought it was a beautiful day to spend with family, and with Lincoln away, he had no one to spend time with, shortly after beginning their walk, he and his parents saw in the distance a large number of people, watching something. The McBride family approached out of curiosity. When Clyde focused his eyes on the show, for one second, he didn't believe what he was watching. Right there, writhing in pain, with scrapes, bruises and blood in the nose and mouth, there were Chandler and his two companions he alwasy was with, all three being attended by classmates, he saw his friend Rusty watching the scene too, Clyde immediately approached him and asked:

-Rusty! What happened here?

Rusty turned to see Clyde and immediately took him by the shoulders and asked:

-Clyde! You have to tell me! Since when Lincoln became so strong?!

-What? What are you talking about?

-. . . You should had seen it! Lincoln kicked the rear of those three as if they were nothing, he was moving and jumping with much precision, his punches and kicks were fast too, he almost seemed like those characters from "Street Combat"

-But that's impossible! First. . .Even so I apreciate Lincoln very much, it's impossible for him to do something like that! And second, he is on vacations right now with his family, It can't be him the one who did this.

-Clyde! I saw him! Without a doubt it was Lincoln, sure, he was dressed differently and his hair was also changed but I think any guy here wouldn recognize his face, white hair and teeth anywhere!

-I tell it was not him! I just talked to him no more than an hour ago, he's still vacationing in the recreational park, whoever this boy is, he is definitely not Lincoln.

-Well. . . Now that you mention it, he did say he was not Lincoln but nobody believed him, we all thought he was kidding.

-Did he tell his name?

-No, just after leaving Chandler and his band beaten, he just said he had a lot of fun and ran toward the other side of the town

-That's strange. . .- Clyde thought.

…

Brandon was running at full speed toward the Orphanage, his clothes were a little dirty and battered by the fight but it was nothing he could not excuse by saying he had fallen in the park, he wasn't concerned, none of those guys know where he lived and he never told them his name, there was no way to get in trouble with the Director and even so, the truth is that it was worth it, to put in place that type of guys always brought a smile to his face.

-I had a lot of fun! I hope they come back for revenge! So I have an excuse to beat them again!- He said to himself as he continued running.

-Hey Lincoln!- a voice said from behind him, thinking that perhaps he was confusing him again, Brandon stopped and turned to see who shouted. It was of a boy with tanned skin and black hair, possibly about 17 years of age, he was driving a Pizza's delievery motocycle, it stopped right at his side.

-Hello little bro! What are you doing here? I thought you were on vacations with your family in the Recreational Park of Royal Woods.

-(Sigh) Listen, I'm not. . .

-Well that's a good thing! That means Lori is also at home! I will go to visit her later, very well, I have to deliver my remaining orders, I'll see you around. Oh I almost forgot! Keep this! I couldn't finish it myself.

The young man of gave Brandon a Pizza box, when he opened it, the white-haired boy saw that there was half of a large pepperoni pizza inside, only the view was enough to make his mouth start to drool.

-I'm going to take the drool as proof you like my gift, enjoy it! By the way, I like your new look!- the Young man started his motorcycle and quickly got lost in the view.

Brandon was still perplexed by what had happened, but he did not complain, It had been long time since he didn't enjoy a good slice of pizza, he rarely himself such treats. He immediately sat on the side of the stret and enjoyed the food, not try to hard to think about what happened, even though he was someone who believed in coincidences, it was already very clear what was going on, first the boys in the park, also the three bullies and now this young pizza delivery teenager.

-It seems I look like Lincoln, just like that book. . . What was his name? To yes! The Prince and the Pauper, ¿is there really a boy with my face around here?, No matter, Lucky him I guess, although it would be best that for now to keep a low profile and to stay away from this part of the village for a while, I probably already got him in some troubles for what I did to those guys.

Brandon kept eating his pizza, not minding very much about this guy Lincoln.

…

The boys Loud were preparing to sleep in the cabin, the older sister Lori was ready too but just before falling asleep, she received a message from his boo boo bear, she immediately took his pone to check it:

 _-Lori Where are you? Your house is empty_

That message seemed very strange to the young girl, she immediately answered:

 _-Bobby boo boo bear, I told you the whole family would go on vacatiosn for 3 days_

The answer took a while to arrive but after a few minutes. . .

 _-Then why I saw Lincoln here today? Don't tell me you left Him alone at home!_

Lori expression immediately changed to a confused one, not thinking twice, she walked toward the room where Lincoln, Luan, Luna and Lynn were sleeping, there he was, her younger brother, sleeping peacefully and hugging his stuffed rabbit BunBun, sighed in relief, she answered her boyfriend's message:

 _"You silly, Lincoln is here, I'm seeing him now_

 _But Lori. . . I saw him, I am sure it was him_

 _-Probably it was a mistake, you work a lot, perhaps it is the tiredness_

 _-Lori, I am sure he was Lincoln, at first I almost didn't recognize him for his clothes but I'm sure it was your brother!_

After hearing that, Lori recalled what Leni said the previous day, could it be?

 _-Bobby, I don't know who that child was but I can guarantee you that is not Lincoln, it seems that Leni also saw him when we came here, don't worry, even if it is a little out of the ordinary, it is not unusual to find people similar to the ones we know_

 _"I guess you're right. . .But that boy, if I did not know that it is impossible, I would say without a doubt that it could be Lincoln Twin brother_

 _-Hahahaha, as you said boo boo bear, that is impossible_

 _"Right, well. Rest Lori, I'll see you in two days_

 _I say the same Bobby, see you later, I love you._

 _-I love you more._

Lori turned off her phone and finally decided to go to sleep. Thinking how strange would be to have two lincolns around.


	5. An Interesting Girl

**Ok, I was good mood and translated the next one faster, I hope you like it, have a nice night. Please comment. I want to thank all the positive feedback I recieved, much apreciated.**

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon in Royal Woods, the white haired boy had just finished his work mowing the lawn of one of his employers.

-Ok! And Ready! It wasn't so difficult- The boy said, wiping the sweat from his brow, a second later, the lady of the house came out.

"Wow Brandon, I can't believe you've already finished, the garden looks very good.

"What can I say, I have a lot of practice

"I believe you, here; I brought this for you

The lady offered the boy a glass of lemonade, he took it thankfully; he never rejected an act of good faith from his employers, giving it a sip, he immediately replied:

-This delicious Miss Mary, thank you

"It was nothing boy, you work cheap and don't complain as other children would, I'd really like my son to have that conviction to the work that you have

"I am flattered Miss Mary, but you give me too much credit, it's not really that impresive. There was a great person who taught me the value of work

-But to have started at such a young age, it is summer Brandon! You should be playing, swimming in the comunity pool, exploring the forest, go camping as my son is doing right now. . . being a child!

"Hehehehe, even if you say that, I think that for someone in my position, such things are not at my reach now, but don't worry, I like what I do, I like to work because I know that everything will be worth it some day when I get to my goal

-I understand but. . . At least you have fun sometimes right?-

-You can trust me when I say I have had moments of fun in my stay here in Royal Woods, no question about that- said the boy while recalling his meeting with Chandler and his friends.

"I'm glad to hear that, well; I won't entertain you anymore, here's your pay and a bit extra for finishing so quickly

-There is no need to do that miss, with. . .

I insist dear, you say you want to save enough money to reach your goal didn't you? Don't be shy to reject the extra rewards that life can give you

The boy smiled at that and nodded his head, he took the money and said goodbye to his employer.

-And remember to be back in a couple of weeks ago, my oficial mowing boy!

"Noted! Thank you Miss!- Said the boy who immediately proceeded to walk to the next marked house for that day.

"Well, I must admit that the tip is very good, I may be able to eat a delicious hamburger one of these days- He said to himself as he was counting his earning of that day so far. he was quite satisfied, it was no secret that some days were more successful than others, and this day was proving to be very good, when he was crossing the corner to his next destination, he noticed a girl of at least 4 years old was lying on the sidewalk, beside him, another young girl maybe 14 or 15 years old.

"Oh! Are you hurt Rosemary?

-Sniff. . .Sniff. . .If I hurt so much sister!

"Don't worry, your older sister is here for you, we are going to heal this wound and then go to eat an ice cream, what you say?"

"It's fine. . . Thank you sister!-

A second later, the older sister took the child in her arms and carried her inside a house nearby, the boy saw them disappear inside that house, a small memory flooded his mind.

…

 _-You'll see Brandon! One day you and I will be going to this place! And everything will be perfect! Just as we have dreamed of!-_

 _"Yes, sister! I can't wait to be bigger and then help you to raise the funds to be able to go faster!-_

 _-Brandon! I already told you that it is not necessary, I never would force my little brother to work, you only need to focus in taking care of your health, not being caught and eat your vegetables_

 _-Yes Sister! And don't worry! I want to work, let me help you a bit, so you'll be able to sleep more and take better care of your health_

 _-. . . . Ohhhh, you're so cute! I Definitely will never give you away! No matter how much Sister Margaret asks me to! Now go to sleep, tomorrow we will begin to learn the vowels-_

 _"Of Course Sister. . . I love you_

 _"I love you more, my little snow hair_

…

Brandon immediately shooked his head, a small smile was formed on his face.

-You'll see that everything that you fought will be worth it, I will definitely see that place, the place you wanted for both of us to start our new lives.

Brandon continued walking, the smile was still present but also he had a look of absolute conviction:

-I'll live your dream for the two of us! And absolutely nothing will stand in my way

…

After mowing the lawn of three more houses, the small white-haired boy was a little exhausted, before returning to the Orphanage, he decided to take a small detour Flip's gas station, he hadn't gone before but he was in the mood for a milkshake, entered the place and looked up at the old man named Flip.

-Hey old man, a blueberry smoothie please

-Ok Boy! Two dollars please. . .Lincoln?

-Great! It happened again!- He thought, a little anoyed, Brandon immediately answered:

-Listen! to be clear, I'm not that boy you call Lincoln, if you have a problem with him, I would be grateful if you do not try to pay it off with me, I just want my smoothie and go on with my life, deal?-

The old owner only observed Brandon for a few moments, he was a bit confused and skeptical of what he had just said, at the end decided not to give much importance.

-Whatever you say boy, as long as you pay, I don't care who you say you are

-That's more like it, now; where is my blueberry smoothie?"

-Right away!- The old man said and after taking the money, he served the white-haired boy his drink. Brandon left the place and sat down on the sidewalk to enjoy his smoothie, once more he let himself to relax a bit, he had already finished his work day, he rested his back on the sidewalk and closed his eyes, allowing the soft breeze refresh him, in his mind he thought:

-Hmmm, I think Miss Mary may be right, maybe taking a day off from time to time is not a bad idea, I can have a little fun or rest, maybe tomorrow, I don't have anything scheduled anyway, yes! Tomorrow will be. Meanwhile, I will enjoy this small relaxation time as much as possible

-Hey Lame-O! What are you doing here?

-Well, I guess good things really don't last very long- The white-haired boy thought, he immediately opened his eyes and lifted his body up, although he knew that voice was talking to Lincoln, it was too obvious he was mistook for that boy again

When he raised his sight, he noticed a girl a few steps away from him, he had medium brown skin, black hair, freckles and teeth out but not as noticeable as his own, she was wearing a purple sweater, blue shorts and long purple socks, the boy looked at her for a moment, oddly that girl seemed kinda familiar, recalling quickly, he realized that she looked a lot like the boy who gave him the pizza the other day, perhaps they were things escalate further, Brandon decided to act fast.

"Listen girl, before you say anything, I have to tell. . .-

Brandon stopped immediately after noticing the girl approached him quickly, it seemed that the girl's intentions were not very nice.

-How dare you not telling me you had return?- the girl said and immediately tried to give him a slap in the face of the white-haired boy, the girl never expected that her hand was stopped centimeters away by the boy's hand. the girl was surprised, she looked at Brandon right to the eyes, his face showed her he was upset.

"Hey girl!. . . What the hell were you trying to do?

-Girl? You know my name! let go of me!

The girl named Ronnie Anne tried to come loose from the grip of the child in front of her but his grip was strong.

-Hey! Enough already! You are hurting me!-

-Hurt? Just like I would be if I hadn't stop your hand?-

-That is your own fault! You promised me that we would go to the Arcade once you were back, and now I see you here, enjoying a milkshake, not caring for our promise!

Brandon stared at the girl for a moment, somehow he could understand she was kinda upset for thinking she was left hanging, he immediately let go of Ronnie Anne's hand, she stepped back and examined it, her hand still hurt a little but it seemed it was nothing serious, she was about to say something to "Lincoln" when he spoke first:

"I'm not Lincoln- he said without hesitation.

"What?" Ronnie Anne said a little confused.

-What you heard, I'm not that boy you call Lincoln and personally I would hate to be him, it seems that he is not precisely Mr popular here

-What you're talking about. . . You are Lincoln Loud! Did you hit your head or something?

- _Loud_ \- Brandon thought for a second and replied- I assure you that my head is all very well, but I retain what I said, I am not Lincoln, I am someone who recently came to this town and you should be perhaps the 5th or 6th person that confuses me with him, at the beginning I thought it might be a kind of joke, the boys here are not very clever for what I see, but I must admit you just confirm something, he and me surely look a like a lot.

Ronnie Anne watched the boy in front of her carefully, she had not paid much attention to the small details before but it seemed the boy wasn't lying, for a start, the clothing was very different from the one that his partner usually wears, in addition, his hair was more messy, he had a fringe but it was nothing like the one she was used seeing, but the face was identical, even their voices were very similar, even so; little by little she started to believe the boy's words.

-If it is true what you say, then tell me who are you and what are you doing here?-

-My name don't concern you and I only will tell you that I'm new in this town, I just came here a few days ago

-I see- Ronnie Anne said, still not entirely convinced, she needed to be totally sure, she remembered what happened a little while ago, as the boy managed to stop her hand, it seemed that this boy had fast reflexes, that gave her an idea.

-Very well, if you're not Lincoln, then I hope you don't mind if I do a small test.

-A Test?-

-Yes, I'm sorry in advance If I hurt you- the girl said and immediately launched herself at the boy with her fists clenched.

-Hey! was the only thing he managed to say before suddenly found himself dodging kicks and punches from the violent girl, Ronnie Anne was very fast, she even made him block a few blows, Brandon realized the girl was very strong, he definitely could not let him being hit by any of those blows or he would be seriously damaged, He tried to reason with her but she didn't listen, after some seconds, Brandon finally lost his patience and. . .

-Enough Already! The white haired boy shouted, dodging one of Ronnie's blows, he counter attack and directed a punch to her face face, she gasped when she saw the fist coming to her, there was no way she could dodge or block it, she only closed her eyes in anticipation and waited for the pain but it never came, she opened her eyes and found Brandon's fist an inch from her cheek.

-What? Why?

Brandon retrieved his fist from the face of Ronnie Anne and said:

-I can be many things, but I would never hit a girl in the face withoug a good reason, even if they are as strong as you

Ronnie Anne only watched him, surprised at what had just happened, she smiled and said:

-Now I believe you, Lincoln would have never been able to fight equaly with me, much less surpass me in a fight, I'm sorry I confused and tried to hurt you

Brandon immediately knew that she was being sincere, with a smile he replied:

-Apology accepted but know this, if you try something like that again, I promise that the next time I will not stop, no matter if you are girl- Brandon assured

-Fair enough, but if there is a next time, I will not hold back- responded a very confident Ronnie Anne

-And you think I was fighting seriously? I must say you are someone interesting, may I know your name?

"I guess you earned the right to know, my name is Ronnie Anne, and I must say that you are also an interesting boy

-Thank you Ronnie Anne, it is a good name. I'll make sure to remember it, it is rare that I find cute girls who know how to fight

Upon hearing this, Ronnie Anne blushed.

"Your. . .You think I'm cute?"

"Yes! Kinda snatched and rude for my taste but I do believe that you're cute, I could get to like you-

Ronnie Anne was not accustomed to receive praises from boys, and less to be "flirted" most guys in her neighborhood and school were afraid and ran away from her, still a little embarrassed, she replied:

-I. . .I already have a boyfriend or something like that

-Uh? Ok. . . I don't know why you are telling me that but it's okay, I guess is that Lincoln, Oh crap! Poor boy

-Hey! And what does that suppose to mean?- She asked a bit annoyed.

-Nothing! Nothing! Ronnie. . . I have to go now, my curfew will end soon, we may see another day

-Very well, see you later boy.

Brandon started to walk away from Ronnie Anne, But take a few steps, she spoke:

-Hey! Wouldn't you like to meet to Lincoln? I think he would also be interested to meet you.

Brandon stopped in her tracks to listen to that question, normally he would have said yes, what child wouldn't like to get to know a guy very similar to him? But something inside of him told him otherwise, it was as if deep down, he knew it was not a good idea, that this meeting could generate a radical change in his life, he turned his head and replied:

-I don't think so

-What? But. . . Why?

-It's complicated, I'm not sure myself, if possible. Please don't tell him about our meeting ok?

-You know I can't promise you that, Lincoln is my friend and I have to tell him

(Sigh) I guess you're right, ok! See you later Ronnie Anne- Brandon ran away from the place, Ronnie Anne just stood there, looking for some seconds the way Brandon went.

-What a strange boy. . . But I have to admit he is kinda cute too, just like Lincoln but to be honest, he is not my type, he doesn't have that shy and sensitive side that makes Lincoln so attractive- Ronnie Anne said, she then entered to Flip's to buy a smoothie as well. In her mind she couldn't wait to tell Lincoln about her meeting with his double.


	6. A Lesson of Respect

**Here you go! A new chapter, I hope you enjoy it. please comment.**

* * *

The family Loud returned home after a relaxing trip, even though they all had enjoyed it, none of them could hide their joy of being back at home and start doing their own plans for the summer. Everyone came out from Vanzilla and went into the house to unpack, Once in his room, Lincoln took his woki toki and spoke to his best friend.

-Clyde? Are you there buddy?

-. . . . . . . . . . . . . .-

-Clyde! Please answer! Are you there?

-. . . . . . . . . . . . . .-

Lincoln for a moment was close store his Woki Toki in his wardrobe when. . .

-Lincoln! It's good to hear from you!

-I say the same Clyde, What did you do while I was gone?

-Great! My parents and I did all kinds of activities, board games, we went swimming, walking through the park. . . Oh! That reminds me of something. Lincoln, Can you come over to my house?

-Uh? It's not that I can't but why?

-There is something I think you might be interested to know but I would prefer to tell you in person

-Hmmmmmm, I understand. I'm on my way- The white haired boy said and then came out of the house to meet his best friend

….

While Lincoln ran toward Clyde's house; Lori and Leni were inside the van, driving on the other side of town.

-Very well, Leni, here is where you saw him right?

-I think so. . .

-You think so?

-Yes, I'm sorry but all the streets look the same, they should paint them in different colors!- Leni said a bit anoyed.

Lori just rolled her eyes and ignored the very intelligent comment from her younger sister, she didn't know why she helped Leni, then she remembered it was because Leni promised her to do her chores for full one day if she did, even though that was her main reason, she had to admit she was kinda curious to see that boy that her sister and her Bobby saw, They searched for 3 hour but it was useless but there was no trace of any kid even remotely similar to Lincoln.

-Agh! This is silly! What are we really doing here?

-Looking For Linki No. 2! Duh!- Leni answered.

-Linki No. 2?-

-Yes!, the boy looks like Lincoln right? So he would be Linki No. 2

-Leni. . . Even that kid out there looks like Lincoln, I doubt very much he would like to be called like that, not even if his name is also Lincoln.

-How do you know?- Maybe he would like it!- Leni said rolling her eyes.

Lori rolled he reyes too and decided not to continue that absurd conversation, the sisters continued their search, but after another 30 minutes without results, Lori finally broke out:

-Dang it! Where is that boy!

-I don't know, but surely must be doing something very important- said Leni trying to calm his sister.

….

In the orphanage on the other side of town, Brandon was sleeping peacefully in his bed, one of the boys approached him and said:

-Brandon, What is wrong with you? You haven't raised throughout the day!

The boy covered himself with his blankets and replied:

-Leave me alone! I already complete my tasks here and it's my day off from work! I'm not getting up for nothing today, I want to sleep!

-Ok! I'm sorry! Don't get angre at me!- replied the boy and stormed out of the room.

…..

Lincoln finally arrived at his friend's house, Clyde answered the door.

-Lincoln! It's good to see you! I hope you had a good time buddy!

-I assure you I did but tell me, what did you want to talk about?

-Come inside, while we eat something, we can talk about it.

Both friends entered the house for that Clyde could tell Lincoln what happened two days ago. When he finished, his white haired friend was speechless.

-There you have it my friend, it's seems you have a double walking out there.

-Wow! Seriously! I can't believe it, and even more; I can't believe he kicked the rear of Chandler and his friends

-Yes, who would while trying to get revenge on you, he would find a boy who would send him to the hostital

-Yeah, well. I suppose we owe him one. Besides, I wouldn't like to have in my concience the fact that an inocent kid was hurt in my behalf-

-That's why I told you we should had to apologize to Chandler before!

-Hey! We tried! and he tried to ambush us with his two friends, we were lucky Lynn was close that day to save our butts

-I guess you're right, even so, I really doubth Chandler wants to fight anyone again after what happened, I also say we owe that boy one

-But that is not the most important thing now! Just imagine it, a guy that looks like me! Not even our colleages were able to tell the diference, that is pretty great.

-You're right

-We must find him!

-But Lincoln, how do we find him? we do not even know if he lives around here, maybe he was just passing by the town and already left.

-It's posible but I remember Leni said he saw someone like him the day prior to the event with Chandler, he still may be around here.

-I see your point. Let's do it!

-Excellent, the operation find my twin to make a deal with him to joke my friends and sisters and also think a shorter name for this plan, begins now!

Both boys were very excited about the plan and excited the residence McBride find Lincoln's double. After a couple of hours of searching without results all over the neighborhood, the two friends decided to rest in the park, sitting on a bench-

-To be honest Clyde, I thought this would be a lot easier

-I say the same buddy, at least we can say that the is not in this part of the town, perhaps we should try on the part closest to the city

-That will be a problem, our parents would never let us go to that place without supervision and I doubt Lori would be willing to offer to take us there in the Van.

-I understand, In that case, I think the only thing we can do for now is wait for him to show again.

-I suppose there is no other option, pity. I would have liked to meet him today

-Me too.

…

It was already getting dark when Lincoln as Leni and Lori returned home, exhausted and annoyed for neither of them were able to find the second white haired boy.

-I can't believe I literally lost three hours of my life in a dumb search!- Lori said while entering the house.

-Hey! It's not my fault! Neither of us thought it would be too hard to find that . . Oh! There he is!- Leni shouted while pointing to the door. Lori immediately turned around to see but her excitement didn't last long when she saw who was her sister pointing.

-Leni. . . That's Lincoln- Lori said and facepalmed

"Oh! Dang it!

The 11-year-old boy looked at her sisters, although he was disappointed for not founding his double, he asked:

-And what are you two doing?

-Nothing really Lincoln, just trying to find the boy that Leni saw, which according to her, it looks a lot like you

-Really? I did the same but I could not find him, what about you?

-No, he was no where to be found, perhaps Leni really just imagined him

-I did not!- Leni said confident

-Oh! I understand, it's a pity- Lincoln said disappointed.

-But wait a minute! Why you were looking for him? I thought you didn't believe Leni saw a kid like you.

-Yes well I . .-

-Lincoln! Don't you dare lie to me

-Ok! Clyde told me he and some of my other friends had an encounter with this kid and it seems all of them mistook him with me

-Hmm, I understand, I still can't believe we have not been able to find him today.

-Maybe the kid works part-time and today is his day off, so he decided to rest and not leave his house!- Leni said very thoughtful, both brother and sister observed her and rolled their eyes.

-Yes. . . . I'm literally sure that's not the reason we didn't find him Leni, anyway; I think it's time to prepare dinner, it would be better not to mention anything of this to the others, at least not until we are absolutely sure that there is really a boy equal to Lincoln out there, Understood?

Both Leni as Lincoln nodded and followed Lori to prepare dinner.

….

(The next day)

Brandon was in the shopping center handing out flyers to promote a clothing store, he was running happily doing parkur all over the place, that helped him to draw the people's attention, that and also the fact that a great part of his face was covered with a cap and hood covering his white hair, not to mention his dark glasses, it was a simple but effective disguise, recalling the previous day with Ronnie Anne, Brandon had decided to keep a low profile in order not to be confused again. Truth to be told, it was becoming annoying to be confused with Lincoln, that same morning, a really pretty red haired girl ran away from him, as if he was some kind of stalker, so he had decided that until not personally meet Lincoln and clarify the matter of not being the same person, he would continue hiding his face, he even decided to look for him in his next day off. It didn't take long for him to finish his work, he returned to his employer to report:

-Very well, Miss Bridget, I just finished with the flyers

-Good job Brandon, I congratulate you, here's your pay, don't waste it in one place ok?

-Ok!- the young kid said and began to walk out the local but his employer spoke once more.

By the way, you should take that cap and black glasses, no one would be able to see your face.

-That's the idea lady!- Brandon said without turning to look at her.

-I understand, I don't know your reasons but I wont question you! I'll see you tomorrow

-Very well, until then- the boy said -Ok. . . let's go for that burger!

…

All the Loud sisters and brother were very excited inside Vanzilla, they were going to their favorite place of all, The burping burger. They were n't sure why but whenever they went to that place, they could not help to sing the place's theme.

-Well girls, now all together!- Lincoln said while opening the restaurant's order.

 _Hungry y'all? Look no further!_

 _Come on down to Burpin' Burger!_

 _Grade B beef and special spice!_

 _When it comes back up, it's twice as nice (belch)_

They all sat down at a family table, the older sisters went to the counter to order, a couple of minutes later, all the Loud gang started to eat, they were all so busy eating that they didn't notice a certain boy entering the restaurant, he was so busy smeling the food he didn't notice that family either.

-Very well! Time for a delicious burger!- Brandon said to himself. He wasn't someone who enjoyed spending money on unecesary things but there were times he saved some of his tips to enjoy a good meal or treat, he immediately went to the counter to place his order.

All the Loud gang were having a good time, out of nothing, Lincoln received a call from Ronnie Anne and left the restaurant to be able to talk to her in private, he didn't want his sisters to listen and meddle.

-Hey Ronnie Anne! How are you?

-Very well, you did well in your trip?

-Great, we a lot of fun

-I'm glad for you, now listen, you can't imagine who I met a couple of days ago

-Ohhhhh! Tell me about it!

Ronnie Anne told Lincoln her encounter with Brandon, Lincoln could not believe what his not oficial girlfriend said, if Clyde wouldn't had told him before, he could had thought she was trying to play a joke on him.

-So, now that you know this, what will you do?

-Well, I am going to try to find him, if even you thought he was me! Imagine all the jokes we could pull together!

-I understand your point Lincoln but. . . remember from what I saw, the does not share your excitement, not to mention that we know nothing of him

-That doesn't matter, For what he did to Chandler, I think he deserves a chance to be my pal.

I won't deny that, by the way. Next time some someone is threating you, tell me! Chandler was lucky your double got him before me

Lincoln blushed upon hearing that, but to be honest, he would never do that, it was enough that his sisters were always overprotecting him, he didn't need his almost girlfriend doing it, as a man, he had his pride, or at least, he was trying to have it.

-I will Ronnie Anne- Replied the white-haired boy.

Lincoln said goodbye to her and went to meet with her sisters inside the restaurant again, when everyone had finished eating, all the gang came out of the restaurant, but before entering the van, Lola said:

-Lori! Just give me a moment! I forgot to refill my glass of soda, can I go please?

-Two minutes! No more Lola!" Lori said while texting Bobby.

Brandon finally received his tray with his food and proceeded to search for a place to sit, smelling his burger and couldn't stop drooling a little, he always enjoyed these little pieces of heaven, inmersed in his fantasy, he didn't notice a little girl running towards the soda machine, she was so hasty and so distracted that the collision was unavoidable, Brandon didn't fall but his soda poured out on the little girl's dress on the floor. This was very annoying but he calmed down when he saw a little girl no older than 6 years old.

-Damn it girl! Watch out where you are going!- The young kid said and extended a hand to help Lola to get up, the little diva, after recovering, noticed her sticky and pink dress, an internal fury began to grow in her, he observed the boy with dark glasses and hood in front of her for some seconds, she slaped his hand and shouted:

-Look what you did to my dress you idiot!

-What? You were the one that hit me at full speed stupid girl!- the white-haired boy answered quickly.

-Yeah right! It was your fault and now my dress is ruined!

-Relax! It's nothing that a good washing with soap and water can't fix!- The boy said who immediately retreive his hand, since he had no desire to help or continue dealing with her, he simply took his empty glass and got up to go back to refill it. Lola watched him, feeling offended by his indifference, she also got up and stood in front of him.

-You won't escape so easy!

-Hey girl! You're starting to annoy me

-Oh yeah? Then let me annoy you completely!

Being quite fast, The boy never saw her comming, Lola used his hand to hit the boy's tray and droped it, Brandon's burger and fries fell, and scattered all over the floor, the burger seemed not to have received great damage because it was packed, even in his surprise, Brandon gave a sigh of relief but it didn't last long when he saw the little girl's shoes trampling on it.

-This will teach you how to treat a lady! –Lola said with a small smile of satisfaction. Out of nowhere, she started to jump on it and the fries again and again, when she was finished, there was only a disgusting mass of smashed potatoes and hamburger. While Lola smiled, Brandon just watched what was left of his food. The food he had paid with his hard work, slowly and without control, anger began to grow inside of him, he watched the girl, she was still smiling. He looked at her closely, he noticed some things, without counting the stains on the dress, the girl was well-groomed and clean, bright and well combed hair, she was wearing long gloves and a toy tiara, he couldn't deny she was very pretty, the ribon arond her chest made him think that possibly she liked to compete in beauty pageants, maybe she even came from a family of high-resources, it made him even angrier, he had nothing against that type of people, what he hated was that smile of "I can do what I want without being punished" a gesture the boy really hated in the whole world. it was clear she thought she would get away with what she had one, he smiled; obviously she didn't know him well enough. Lola saw that the boy did not move for several seconds, not wanting to extend the issue anymore. She extended her finger to point to the white haired young boy:

-Well, I think you've learned your lesson commoner, recalls that AHH!

Lola could not finish speaking because Brandon pulled her arm, she lost her balance and fell but instead of her body touching the ground, she had fallen face down on the boy's lap, with a quick movement, he placed one of his arms on the back of the girl's neck, not very strong to avoid hurting her but enough to be able to subdue her. He just needed to inmovilize her, Lola turned around as much as she could to see her aggressor:

-Hey! What do you think you're doing?!- Said the diva while watching him, she was worried, her fears only increased when she realized what he had planned to do, the position in which she was at that moment, the boy's hand raised on high.

-No. . .You wouldn't!

-I would, personally I don't like to hit girls but a lesson must be learned today! Be thanfull that I will use my hand instead of a tablet like those the Sisters use in the Orphanages where I live.

-Wait, we can discuss AHHH!

Once again, Lola was interrupted but this time it was the pain in her butt, the boy literally had given her a spank in front of everyone, many of those who were present that had seen what happened before said nothing, they all agreed the girl had it comming.

-(Spank) This is for you to learn to not behave little brat!

"Wait! It HURTS!

-(Spank) as it should be!

-IT HURTS!

-(Spank) And remember! You should respect your elders!

-No more! Please!

-(Spank) And never waste food! you have no idea how many homeless children suffer from hunger in the streets! No! Of course you don't have idea!

-GUAHHHHHHHHH!- Finally the litle Diva cried loud

After a couple of more spankings, Brandon let go of Lola who stood there, sobbing uncontrollably as he stroked her butt that surely was already as red as a tomato.

-Well, I hope you have learned a thing or two, if I were you, I would sit for a while, goodbye.

With a little bit of embarrassment, Brandon picked up what was left of his crushed burger and walked out of the restaurant while eating it.

-Hmmmm, is not that bad- he said to himself.

….

Just as the boy came out, a girl with brown hair came to the restaurant to see why her little sister was taking too long to come out.

-Lola! What is. . . LOLA! What happened to you?- Lynn ran to her sister who was crying on the floor. The diva immediately stood up and hugged her sister.

-Lynn. . .The. . .The. . . GUAHHHHHHHH!

-The what? What happened to you?

-You . You see, what happened was. . .

….

All the Loud Gang waited in the truck, Lori was already impatient, she about to enter the restaurant but stopped when she noticed Lynn came out at full speed, she looked furious.

-Lynn, what is going on?- Lori asked.

-There is no time to explain! Someone hit Lola!

\- What?!"- All the sister and brother exclaimed.

-Yeah! Someone spanked Lola, you all go to her, I need to chase the culprit.

Without saying anything else and ignoring the gang screams, Lynn began her persecution to find the guy, according to Lola, he was wearing blue sweater with hood, a cap and black sunglasses

…..

Hmm, maybe I overreacted a bit. . . Nah! That girl needed to learn respect, I did the right thing! Brandon said and finished his meal.

-But. . . Why this girl gave me this strange feeling? As if he knew her, Don't be ridiculous, there is no way you could know a girl so spoiled

Brandon laughed a little and continued to walk, but a scream behind him interrupted him.

-Hey you! Stop!

Brandon turned around only to see the same girl with brown hair with sports clothes he saw back at the restaurant coming to him at full speed.

-Who the hell are you and what you want?- He asked, suddenly the girl jumped and tried to hit him with a flying kick, at the last second, Brandon dodged the kick, even having failed, the small athlete made a perfect landing, they looked each other for a moment, suddenly the boy spoke:

-Hey! What is wrong with you? If I do not have dodged that, I'd hurt seriously!

-Ha! That is the least you deserve for hurting my sister!

-What? You are that spoiled brat' sister?

-That "spoiled brat" has a name! Is Lola! And you're going to pay for what you did!

-I imagine she told you her side of the story.

-There was no time, but I know what I need to know: You, my sister, she getting hurt, any last wish punk? Said Lynn furious.

-Only for you to listen to me, your sister deserved what I did, she trampled my food I bought and didn't apologize, I just gave her a spanking for her to learn some respect and from what I could see, she really needed one!

-That isn't your decision to make! It's mine, my brother and sisters' work to see how to discipline her!

-In that case, you all suck at it – Brandon said and smiled.

Lynn was about to launch herself to fight against the boy when she heard a voice behind her.

-Lynn! There you are!" His brother shouted, he was running toward her with Luan, Luna and Leni to his side. Both Brandon and Lynn watching aproaching at them, at that moment, the white-haired boy knew that it was time for a strategic decision.

-Guys! I found the guy! now I will give him a lesson!- Lynn turned to see the bully but noticed that he was running away.

-Oh no! You won't- Lynn and started to chase him

…

Brandon ran with all his strength, he didn't considered himself a coward but he wasn't foolish enough to try to fight with 4 older people at the same time, in the distance, he couldn't see to those people very well but it seemed that two of them were older than him. he knew he had to escape, he didn't turned to see but he knew the athlete girl was following him and yelling at him to stop

-Seriously! Do you really believe I will stop only because you say so?- he thought as he continued running.

Thanking God for his experience in his younger years at the Hatzeltuki city streets, Brandon pulled out a good advantage to the girl with his speed and parkur, he felt relieved but it didn't last long when the girl demonstrated a high proficiency in the technique too, the boy couldn't help but feel respect for the sport girl, in different circumstances, would be interested to know this girl. Lynn began to reach out to Brandon, the young man was started to get nervous, the girl was close to get him, she was less than 3 meters away from him, for his luck. He noticed a very worn street ahead and the green light was close to change to red, something the athlete didn't seem to notice, the white-haired boy crossed the street jumping over the cracks without problems and when he saw back, he noticed that the girl had tripped and fallen on the street.

-Yes! In your face!. . . What the hell?!

Brandon joy was interrupted when he saw a truck in the distance that didn't seem to realized the girl in front of him. he had no time to think, he acted by impulse, Brandon ran toward Lynn who was sore for the fall and had not yet seen the truck coming toward her.

-Watch out!- The boy shouted and tackled Lynn with all his forces the last second before the truck would overrun the young girl, both landed on the sidewalk. Still in the air, Lynn caught a glimpse of the truck that could had taken her life, a very deep fear surrounded her, the bully had saved her life, Brandon immediately let go to Lynn to saw if she was hurt.

-Hey! Are you okay?" the white haired boy asked, Lynn did not answer right away, she was still in shock by what could have happened a few seconds ago. Without looking at him, she said:

-Why you saved me?

-Hey. . . Is not that I want you to get hurt

Lynn lifted his head to look at her savior, immediately her eyes' pupils became small, her world froze at that moment.

-Thank . . What the. . . Lincoln?

-What? Not again! I even am covered. . . Oh God- Brandon said, noticing too late that his hood was low and his cap and sunglasses had fallen when he saved the girl.

Both kids looked each other for some seconds, Lynn was speechless, Brandon by his part was also a bit intrigued, he couldn't explain why, but like the other snob girl, this little athlete one also gave him a strange feeling and he didn't like it, his common sense told him to stay away from her, When Lynn noticed Brandon going away, she shouted:

-Wait! Don't go!

-I'm sorry girl but you should not forget that technically I'm still escaping away from you. Goodbye!

The boy walked away as fast as she could, Lynn wanted to follow him again but the pain in her knees didn't let her, they were bleeding, it seemed that her earlier fall was worse than she had thought. Shortly, his older sisters and brother immediately embraced her.

-Lynn! Are you okay? We saw you in the distance, and then that that truck. . .driving towards you . . .

-I'm fine Leni, that boy saved me

-Really? I see, by the way; where is he? Asked the fashionista.

-I don't know. . . After saving me, he got away.

-Dang it! no matter. Now we need to take you to treat these wounds and then we will see what to do- Said the Lincoln and immediately carried his sister on his back.

-Lincoln! . Please, I can walk!- The athlete tried to complain but the pain proved her wrong.

-Lynn, please. Look at your wounds. I know you are strong but you need help, please.

Lynn only blushed and nodded her head, all proceeded to go home, as they went, Lynn noted the path to which Lincoln's double had run. Wondering if she had really seen him or of she just imagine everything. One thing was for sure, she had to tell the rest of her sisters and brother.


	7. Red Alert

**Here you go my readers, I hope you like this chapter, As always I'm sorry for the mistakes but I can asure you I'm doing my best to traslate it correctly. Please comment and until next time.**

* * *

Right after they arrived home, Leni proceeded to heal and to disinfect Lynn's wounds, Once healed, she and all the rest had an emergency meeting in Lori's room. Lynn then told them what had happened and what she saw an hour ago.

-So, you say that boy literally look exactly like Lincoln? Asked a surprised Elder sister

-Yes, Even I couldn't believe it at first, when Leni told us about that boy, I really thought she just had imagined it or she was just wrong as usual. . . no offense Leni.

-Non taken- the sixteen years old girl answered.

All the Loud Gang except for one, were speechless. since they had returned to the house, Lola didn't stop hugging her twin who remained silent and thoughtful, she was still stroking where that guy had spanked her. Seeing his sister in that state, the little plumber spoke:

-Hey! I find it interesting all this Lincoln's double issue but you must not forget the most important thing here! that boy dared to hit my sister! Our sister! Are you really not going to do anything about that?

All the Loud sisters and brother turned to see Lana, they all agreed she had a good point to her favour, but they also couldn't stop thinking about what Lynn had told them, what the boy had said to her, sighing, Lori approached her younger sisters and bent down to her level to watch Lana.

-Listen, don't get me wrong, when I found out what that boy did to Lola, all I wanted the most was literally to turn that boy into a human pretzel and I know for sure that all the other and Lincoln think alike, even so. I believe that it is necessary to be sure to know that exactly happened in the Burping Burger.

Lori turned around to see her princess sister, she was still hidding her face on Lana's shoulder, her face stained by the makeup all over her face for having cried so much. Putting her hand on Lola's shoulder, she spoke:

-Lola, I'm going to ask you something and I need you to be absolutely honest with me, because that will decide my actions about the child who hit you, I'm warning you, don't you dare to lie, I'm sure you know me well enough to know that lying is a very bad idea

After hearing her sister, Lola slowly looked up to see her, Lori could not help but feel devastated to see her sister looking so miserable, for a moment she considered the idea of not questioning her and only go out in search of the boy and giving him what he deserved, but he knew that she couldn't do that, she was the oldest of the house and she needed to prove to her brother and sisters how to do things the right way.

-Then. . .¿Did you understand what I told you?

Clutching her twin sister's hand, Lola nodded her head in affirmation.

-Very well, first, did that boy really hit you without any provocation?

Lola looked at Lori for a few seconds, examining her face, she knew her sister seemed very worried and upset, she slowly nodded her head.

-(Sniff) I just wanted to fill my cup with soda and when i went inside the restaurant to do so, then I crashed with that child, his food fell to the ground by the impact, he was angry and told me he would give me a lesson, I tried to tell her I was sorry but he immediately grabbed me and started to spank my butt, laughing while he was doing it, that boy is a demon!- She said between sobs.

All the guys except Lynn and Lori were enraged when her diva sister told them that story, by his part, Lincoln wanted to have this boy in front of him and knock down all his teeth. A quick glance at his other sisters let him know they thought the same thing or maybe something worse.

Both Lynn and Lori watched Lola carefully, they were suspicious of her, the girl didn't show it but she was a bit nervous that they had seen through her lie, she thought that with her smeared makeup and crocodile tears, no one would be able to realize her story was made up, she obviously couldn't tell them what had really happened. She was not willing to admit her guilt and be punished later, not to mention that boy had spanked her in front of many people, she had never felt so humiliated, not even when Lincoln posted that humiliating video where it showed her ugly sleeping state. In her mind, she wanted to see the boy suffering and humiliated and she knew very whell she needed all her sisters and brother on her side to achieve that. Making a greater effort, she managed to share a few tears as she buried her face on her twin sister's shoulder.

That act was enough to convince Lori, even she knew very well how good Lola was to get in troubles or how to provoke other people, she believed her. And to be honest, it was the her sister's words against an unknown's who seemed to like to hit girls. There was a lot to think about it. Feeling incredibly furious but calm at the same time. Lori hugged her sister and said:

-I promise you we will find him and make him answer for what he did to you.

-Thank you, Lori but remember, if you find that boy, I'm sure he will try to say a lie to get rid of troubles, don't fall for his lies.

-I won't, don't worry, well guys! The plan will be simple, If you see that boy, anywhere, you have to report it to the rest of us immediately, then we will gather and follow him to know where he lives, we will talk to his parents to make sure they know what he did and make him pay for it. ¿Do you understand?

All the others except one, nodded and then she hugged Lola, the others did the same and left the room to give her space for a while. The only one who didn't hug was Lynn, she was still watching the little princess suspiciously, the little athlete was the last to leave the room, but before doing so, she turned to look at Lola and said:

-I'm going to ask you this just one more time, ¿Did that boy really hit you just for that? ¿You didn't do anything to provoke him?

-Lola nodded her head very low to hide her devious smile.

"Very well- Lynn said and finally left the room, when she entered, Lucy was there reading a poem, the thirteen years old girl laid on her bed, she felt bad for doubting her sister but she just couldn't believe her entirely, when that unknown boy told her what had happened, she felt she lied but didn't dare to question her little sister, why woud she? Why would she belive in an stranger before her own sister?

-You know she is lying don't you?" a scratched voice spoke.

Lynn lifted her head from her pillow and saw who said that, of course she knew it was Lucy, looking at her, she noticed she was still reading her book. She wondered if she had imagined everything but the little gothic girl spoke once more.

-Lola is a master of lies and manipulation, I must admit she almost convinced me too

Lynn got up from the bed, observing her sister. She asked:

-How are you so sure she lied?

-It's simple, you are fine and with us right now.

-What?- Asked Lynn very confused.

-Sigh, please, don't make me explain the obvious Lynn

Lynn kept observing Lucy very confused, the goth girl only sighed again and shook her head in disappointment, she really loved Lynn, she was her closer sister after Lincoln but she be very clueless most of the time.

-Very well, I'll say it as simple as I can, I can't believe that a boy who risked his own life to save you, would be able to spank a girl for no good reason.

Lynn stared at Lucy very carefully. She thought exactly the same thing, then she proceeded to tell her in detail what the boy said, Lucy heard every word, when her older sister was finished, she spoke:

-Hmmmm, I must say that knowing how Lola's temper is, the story is quite credible

-I think the same, even so. I'm going to cooperate with all of you to find him, even I want to prove Lola wrong, I can't ignore the fact he put his hands on Lola and he has to answer for his actions

-I agree, justified or not, whether you are a human or a supernatural being, if you get in a fight with a Loud, you get with all the Loud Gang- the gothic girl answered.

-Fine! then tomorrow we will start the official search to find Lincoln's double!- Lynn said and proceeded to sleep early.

…

Brandon returned to the orphanage at high speed, without saying anything to anyone, he went up to the room and sat on his bed, he didn't know why but he felt very agitated, he could not stop thinking about what just happened that day, from his encounter with the little brat, until his discussion with the athlete girl. How by risking his own life, he pushed her out of danger.

-What was I thinking?- he asked to himself. Of course he knew the answer, he was far from being a saint, but he wasn't a monster. Even so. . . he felt that he had saved her only because it was the right thing to do but for some reason. He felt he had to save that girl, that if he didn't do it, somehow he would feel devastated. He laughed to himself thinking about that. How was it possible to feel this way by an unknown person? but then he remembered when he and she looked at each other face to face, when she called him Lincoln, he felt as anoyed as he felt all the times he was mistook by Lincoln, but that time. . .there was something else, something that didn't go unnoticed, she mentioned that name in a different way that the other people, like with more feeling. As if she couldn't believe what was in front of her, the way she asked him not to go away, how she tried to go after him for answers but her wounds didn't let her. It was so obvious she and that boy Lincoln was related to her in some way, perhaps they were cousins or brothers.

-Brothers. . . Could that be posible?- Brandon said. It didn't take long to accept that theory as truth, then he started to notice some things he didn't notice before. Those two girls shared some resemblances with him, black eyes, round noses, freckles. . . The similarity was greater with the little blond spoiled diva with her round head but the brunette didn't stay behind. Yep! If Lincoln was just like him, he definitely had to be brother of those two, therefore, there may be the posibility for him to also be. . .

-No no no no! This cannot be. . . Well! Being honest, is not completely impossible but no! I can't think about that! Lincoln and me just look alike, That's it! I bet he doesn't even have white hair like me, probably it is blond or brown. Which would make the people who mistook him for me look like real idiots! Hahahahahahaha.

Brandon's laughter died little by little, he greatly thanked God that no one was there to see him talking to himself, when he finally stopped laughing, he watched at the roof with a lost look, Brandon had always been a strong believer in coincidences, he really wanted to believe this was one of those, in his entire life. He had never desired it so much. Of course he didn't have nothing to back up what his head was thinking at that moment, maybe it was the mother of coincidences, it was possible that if he investigated further and proposed to find Lincoln, at the end, everything would be as he thought it was, only a couple of guys very similar to each other, no more, no less. They would talk a little, the two would laugh and ¿who knows? They might even be companions, he remembered what he said to Ronnie Anne, but that was in the past. His curiosity won over him and he had decided to find his double. . . At least that was the plan until a couple of hours ago, Now he had change his mind, his encounter with the athlete had changed everything, she made him think that maybe she or her family would be. . . the chances were low but they were there, a drop of sweat fell from his head. For the first time in a long time, He felt. . . fear, realizing that, his eyes were furious and he immediately slapped himself.

-Get a grip Brandon! Don't think like that! It's just a coincidence! Just ignore it and continue to live your life peacefully here! Do not spoil it! This place is even better than Hatelzuki! There is a lot of work and is more quiet! You are not going to allow your freaking paranoia ruin it!

Brandon smiled and with a new conviction, proceeded to fall asleep early, moving away from any possible disturbing thought from his head, he had to keep believing that it was not possible, and if it was true what he was thinking at that moment, he would have to rely on his last resort.

-Flee. . .- Was the last thing he managed to say before falling asleep.


	8. A Mad House Pt1

**Another chapter my friends, Hope you like it. Please comment.**

* * *

Brandon ran through the house without stopping, trying to find where to hide, in his head; he still couldn't believe it, it just simply defied his logic. To be honest, he had read some books about large families but this was completely ridiculous!

-Six Sisters! That boy has six sisters, and all of them are crazy!- He said to himself while he hid in the fireplace, once having a chance to take a breath, he could hear the screams out of his hiding place.

 _-Linky! I need to finish that dress!_

 _-Lincoln! Come out Now! You must be my Butler for my tea party!_

 _-Come on brother! Let's play in the mud!_

 _-Lincoln! I demand that fulfill your promise to help me with my experiments today for helping you with your homework yesterday! You have to fulfill it!_

 _-Lincoln! My Karate Test is tomorrow! I need a punching. . . sorry, I mean I need a partner to practice._

A sixth voice joined in the conversation, surely it was the girl who had just come to the house.

 _-Lincoln already returned? Very well! I have a birthday party in a couple of hours and i really need his help_

Brandon got out a little from the fireplace and looked at the girl with ponytail again, he couldn't help but smile a bit, she looked like a graceful girl, clearly her similarity with the others gave her away as another sister, but he had no time to contemplate it, it seemed that now he had 6 crazy girls looking for him, for a moment he thought of going out on top of the fireplace but the idea was discarded when he noticed it was sealed on the outside, his only hope at the moment was to wait for all those girls crazy and the little brat will get tired of looking for him, he was very confident he was not going to be found out, really! ¿Who would look for him in a fireplace?

His confidence did not last long, as he felt something strange, as if someone was breathing weakly behind him, even in the dark, he spoke:

-Who is there?

Out of nowhere the boy heard a small voice gasp, as if it had been surprised.

-Lin. . .Lincoln, how did you know I was behind you? No one ever had detected me, less in darkness

Brandon could not see who was talking but it seemed to be one of the crazy girls whom he had already met, the voice was deep and low but still, it was the voice of a young girl, tempting his luck, he asked again:

-Who are you?

-Come on, you know that I am Lucy, your sister. Who else would be hidden here?

Brandon laughed inwardly while once again, his logic was challenged.

-Well. . . I guess there are eight sisters then, hahahahahaha, what a really active parents these kids have, I wonder if there will be more. . . Yeah right! ¿What is next? Him having ten sisters, that's ridiculous!- The white haired boy thought. He tried to remain calm, while this girl thought he was Lincoln, there would be no problem.

-Very well, Ehhhhhh Lucy Loud, could you please remain silent and not to reveal where I am, I don't want that. . . our sisters find us ¿ok?

Brandon waited for an answer in the darkness, a few seconds later. The little gothic Loud replied.

-Okay, but only if you listen to the new poem I wrote.

-¿Uh? Ok… ¿Why not?

…..

All the sisters Loud were still in search for their "Brother" Lincoln.

-Dang it! Where the heck he hid this time?- Asked Lynn cracking her knuckles.

-No idea sister, I still do not understand why he escaped, I was designing a very nice outfit- Said Leni, then she showed an orange one-piece suit with purple socks to her sisters. He didn't take long for them to know the reason why their brother decided to flee.

-Girls, focus! We must find. . .- Lola began to speak when a scream interrupted her.

\- AHHHHHHH FORGET IT! I PREFER TO TRY MY LUCK OUT OF HERE TO CONTINUE LISTENING TO ONE OF YOUR POEMS!- Said Brandon abandoning his hideout. The gothic girl, even in the dark. Only bowed his head and proceeded to hide again, trying to process what his "brother" had just said.

-There he is!- She shouted the little diva, Lola, Lisa, Luan, Leni, and Lynn started to chase him again, the boy started to run around to evade every one of them, including Lynn who wondered when Lincoln had become so good at the art of parkour. While the boy was still evading those insufferable girls, he thought carefully:

-¿How the hell I got into this situation?!. . . Oh yeah! Now I remember!

…

A week later since Brandon had meeting Lincoln's sisters, he tried to evade that crazy family at all cost, he couldn't stop thinking about those two girls, and he hated it, he really didn't want to think about them. he just wanted to get on with his life and forget everything about them. Since that day, he stopped going to that part of the town. Every time he went there, something very annoying or unexpected happened, he had decided to stop going there until everything calmed down, meanwhile he was only working exclusively on his side of the town, next to the city, wearing his disguise as well, even though he wanted to cover the entire area, working there wasn't bad, he had already created a good reputation among the neighbors, either by cutting grass, painting fences or walking animals, not to mention his work in the Mall, it was fair to say he wouldn't need to visit that forbidden area in a good time, which he was glad for.

Brandon was finishing walking one of the neighbor's dog, he arrived at the house of its master and knocked on the door, a lady came out to meet him.

-Oh Brandon. it has been really an hour already? wow! Time flies when one relaxes, I can see my Linda had a great time with you, thank you.

Mrs. Smith received her dog and proceeded to pay Brandon.

-Here you go boy, you've earned it

-Thank you Mrs. Smith, same time next Tuesday?-

-Of course, my dear Linda cannot wait, she likes you so much- Said Mrs. Smith while watching the little dog trying to get Brandon attention for him to carry her, the white-haired boy carried her and she started to be lick him all over the face.

-Hahahaha, I like you too Linda.

-I don't understand how you do it Brandon, believe me when I say that Linda is not very easy to handle, she almost doesn't like anyone.

"Hmmmmm, I see. I guess I can thank my experience in caring so many stray dogs when I was little.

-I understand, and tell me Brandon. . . ¿You are well treated in the Orphanage?

-Hmmm, I'm fine. Is not a luxury hotel, but yes, I have food, shelter and clothing. and the director allows me to work, I would say that I am very well.

-I'm glad to hear that, when I see you work so much, for a moment I thought things were not going very well there.

-Don't worry, I work for the future and as long as people keep employing me, I can assure you there is nothing to worry about.

-But have you ever thought about. . . Looking for a family?

-Uhhhhh sorry Mrs. Smith but that is a subject I would like to evade, I'm going to ask you to please don't talk about it?

The lady observed the boy for a moment, even though he sounded a little rude, she decided to no push it, it seemed the young man was uneasy about the subject.

-Okay boy, as you say, then don't forget, Tuesday, 3:00 in the afternoon

-Here I am!- said Brandon and began to walk away

-Brandon! Wait!- Shouted Mrs. Smith, the boy turned around and to see what her employer wanted to tell him.

-I almost forgot Brandon, a few days ago, in my new job, I met a very nice lady, I told her about you and what you do and she is very interested in your services to mow her lawn, apparently none of her children likes to do it, when I told her how much you charge, she immediately said if you could go work to her house, if you do, can you go after 2 in the afternoon? When her work shift ends?

-Really? Wow! Thank you Mrs. Smith! Tomorrow is my day off but I think I can take a little time to go there.

-I'm glad to hear that boy, then I will call her to inform you that you will go there tomorrow

-Please do, and once more Thank You!

-You are welcome, by the way, here is the address

Ms. Smith gave a piece of paper to Brandon, when he saw it, he was surprised to see that the house was on the forbidden side, for a moment he thought about decline but he knew he couldn't do that, if he started to reject recommendations. . . that would be bad for business.

-Hmmm, I guess I can go there quickly and use my cap and sunglasses all the time and not talk to anyone except my employer, it will only take one hour, ¿What could go wrong?- The boy thought.

-Ok, then I'll be there tomorrow. See you later.

Once Brandon was gone, Mrs. Smith took her phone and called her new partner.

-Hello ¿Rita?

…

It was 2 in the afternoon, the sun was shining, but it was not a hot day, the wind was excellent, perfect for a job, Brandon was in front of the house where he would work that day, he watched the garden, lawn was kinda high but nothing he couldn't handle in less than an hour, for obvious reasons, he didn't want to take any longer than necessary. He had his cap and sunglasses, once again, he read the address to be sure.

-1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Yes! This is the address. Let's look at the family's name.

Brandon observed the mailbox battered out of the house.

-Family Loud. . ¿Loud? Where I heard that before? Hmmmm, I have it on the top of the tongue, well it doesn't matter! I will remember it after- The boy immediately proceeded to get closer to the door and ring the doorbell, the moment he did it, he felt electricity surrounding his entire body.

-Ahhhhhhhhh, Damn! That hurts!-Brandon shouted and release the button and began to caress his finger –They should fix this!

His anger didn't last long when he heard someone coming to open the door, he quickly took off his cat and sunglasses to look serious, he always was trying look professional for future recommendations, a few seconds later, the door opened.

-Hello! Who is it?" Said a girl, Brandon looked at her and couldn't help but blush a little, the girl in front of him was incredibly beautiful, blond hair with a mint green dress with white sandals, sunglasses on his head to complete the set. For a moment, Brandon was speechless, not only because of how cute she but also because he had the feeling of having seen before but he couldn't remember when, not caring so much about it, the young man spoke:

-Hi, my name is…

-Lincoln! Little Brother! It is so good you are here! Come with me! I need your help!

-Lincoln? Little brother? What are talk. . .- The boy started to say but was interrupted by being literally pulled by the girl from his arm to inside the house.

-Oh! You just wait to see the new outfit that I'm making for kids! Like, you're going to love it!- said the girl who was still pulling Brandon's arm, the boy; leaving his initial surprise of having been literally entered inside the house against his will, quickly pulled his arm with force to break free.

-Hey! I don't know who the hell you think you are! But you can't just pull a person. . . Hey! What's wrong with you?

Brandon stopped talking when he looked the girl in front of him with her eyes crystallized, it seemed like he was about to cry.

-Lincoln, you. . You never had talked to me like that before? And you are being very rude, you hate helping me that much?

Brandon stared at the girl for a few moments, his warning sense was telling him to leave immediately, he was no fool. He knew he ended at the place he wanted most to avoid in the whole the World, HE ENDED IN LINCOLN LOUD HOUSE! In that moment he remembered where he had heard the word "Loud" by recalled his encounter with Ronnie Anne.

-Lincoln! I came directly to Lincoln's house!- He said to himself, cursing his lack of memory. But decided to leave it for later, now he needed to focus in the girl in front of him, he could be a curse or a defect, but he simply not liked to make cute girls cry, not to mention he didn't needed to increase his already huge problems with the Loud family.

-Damn! I must be crazy!- He thought and immediately approached the girl.

-Listen ehhhh, sister, I didn't want to be rude with you, I'm sorry. If it won't take too much time, I will help you with whatever you want to do, but not more than 5 minutes and then I'm leaving, do you understand?

Just as if nothing had happened moments ago, Leni's face brightened up and a big smile appeared on her face, she proceeded to hug her "brother" and shouted:

"Yes! Thanks Lincoln! I love you so much! Now let's go! Even I know five minutes is not too much time!

Once again Leni grabbed his arm and led him into her room.

-Ok Brandon. . . 5 minutes, no more and then you'll be out of here forever, in a way, this is a good thing, now you know where the Loud family lives so now avoiding them will be easier from now on- He said to himself, both "brothers" entered the Leni and Lori's room, Brandon immediately noticed the two beds there, obviously a girl's bed.

-Hmm, so Lincoln has 4 sisters, the brat, the athlete, this beauty and one that I have not seen. . . I wonder what will it be like? No Brandon! Concentrate! What do you care how she looks like? It is none of your business just concentrate in helping this cute girl and then get out of here!

-Ok now I found one!- said Leni, throwing one of the garments to her bed.

Brandon observed the outfit on the bed, he tried to find any sense in the look of that clothing. . . but he couldn't, it appeared to be some kind of one piece orange pajama with a white belt and purple socks, a hood for the head to complete the set. All desire to help the pretty girl went down the drain at that moment.

-Hmmmm, No! I have used second and third hand clothes, even clothing that people might consider. . . rags, but I happily would use those clothes again before wearing this, thanks but no thanks!- Thought Brandon, there was no way he would say something like that to the pretty girl so just as quickly and quietly he could do it, he exited the room without calling the girl's attention who was still looking for some more clothes in the closet.

-Ok! Time to get out of here!" He said but when he placed a foot outside the room, he found himself face to face with perhaps after Lincoln Loud, the last person he wanted to see.

-Hi Lincoln! Play fashion photographer with me- Said Lola Loud smiling at him.

-Fu**** my Sh*** luck!- thought the boy.


	9. A Mad House Pt 2

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry for the delay but I've been very busy lately, I will try to have the next one as soon as posible I promise, Ok, I hope you enjoy it. Please comment. and remember to check the pics in the DevianArt Account.**

* * *

Brandon looked at the girl in front of him, blond hair, well-groomed, pink dressed with a contest ribbon and her tiara. Is she always dressed like that? It seems that someone is a bit obsessed with beauty contests, he thought. He really never imagined finding her so soon, but there she was. Asking him to play with her, well; she was asking to "Lincoln" to play with her. He calmed down a bit, she hadn´t realized he wasn't Lincoln and if he played his cards right, he could get out of the house without any problem. Lola, watching her "brother" did not answer, asked a bit annoyed.

-Hey! Don't you hear me? Play fashion photographer with me!- She shouted and this time pulled out a toy camera for him to take.

-You really are a little brat- Thought Brandon, seeing how that girl was so rudely demanding his attention, he seriously didn't like her attitude, he couldn't deny the temptation of spanking her again was there but obviously doing that would be to putting the rope around his neck at that moment.

-I don't have time for this- Said the white haired boy and without saying anything more, started to surround the little princess. Lola, watching what he was doing, immediately laid furious eyes and shouted:

-You play or this time I really will tell mom that you're still reads comics on the roof in underwear-

Brandon stopped dead in his tracks for a moment, he didn't feel threatened at all, he was just a little. . . in shock.

-Lincoln does what?- he thought for a second -Wow! . . . Just wow-

Brandon turned to see Lola and replied:

-Go Ahead, I don't really care- He said not very interested and continued on his way, leaving Lola completely with the mouth open, the boy couldn't help but feel satisfaction after seeing that face, it seemed this girl was not used to be talked back, that very same thought caused some concerns to the white-haired boy's mind.

-Damn! Seriously! They are really spoiling her the worst way possible- he said to himself. Once recovered from his shock, Lola shouted furious:

"AHHHHHH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS LINCOLN!

After that, she proceeded to enter what looked like to be her room. Without pay much importance, Brandon continued on his way toward the stairs but a few steps to get there, he saw a little girl coming up from them and stood in front of him, she seemed to be around 4 or 5 years old, everything he saw in her screamed Nerd to high voices. Before he could say anything, she spoke first:

-Hello brother, I am glad to see you here, I need your assistance this time to try one of my experimental cookies

Brandon looked at the little girl for a moment, the fact he called her "brother" caught his attention.

-5 sisters?... Interesting- The white-haired boy thought but didn't last long after focusing his gaze on the plate full of cookies the girl had in her hands, he couldn't deny they looked very tempting, not seeing any problem, the boy took one.

-Thank you… sister- Brandon said to the little nerd and proceeded to eat the cookie with one bite, it didn't taste any bad, it was far from being the best he had ever tried but he could not ask too much from a little girl.

-Hmmmmmm, I must say you cook very good. . . Ughhhh, my stomach

Brandon suddenly felt her stomach growl, then, without any warning, he farted, he felt a little embarrassed, but immediately noticed the small devil smile in the little girl's face in front of him, she pulled out a small notebook and started to write:

-It seems that the flatulent cookies are a success, now I can take some payback of that child who dared to call me Saliva's fountain in my class, by the way. Thanks Lincoln, I have to say that I am surprised you took one of my cookies without any kind of caution, ¿Are you feeling alright?" She said while looking at Brandon, he made a huge effort to not look nervous. After a few seconds of waiting, Lisa spoke again:

-Well, no matter, just remember today you must help me with more experiments

-¿What are you talking about? ¿Why would I do that?

-You promised, don't you remember? I finished your math homework yesterday for you to go to the Arcade, in exchange, today you would help me with some experiments.

Brandon watched Lisa very carefully, with the little he knew, Brandon deduced this girl was a kind of genius, to think she baked some cookies that force people to fart, that was. . . Pretty cool to be honest, disgusting but cool, not wanting to get more suspicions to the little prodigy, the boy quickly responded:

I didn't forget, It just. . .

-LINCOLN!-A voice shouted again, interrupting him, both Lisa and him looked who it was, the boy saw that it was the little brat but she looked very different, instead of her princess attire, now she had a green shirt, blue overalls, sneakers and instead of her tiara, a red cap placed backwards was adorning her head, even her voice was different. She almost seemed like a completely different person.

-This girl has double personality?- He thought for a moment. She approached him and Lisa, grabbing him by the shoulders, she shouted:

-Is it true that you faced Lola? Are you crazy? YOU KNOW VERY WELL OF WHAT SHE IS CAPABLE OF!

-She even refers to herself in third person? Ok, she requires more help than I thought- Brandon said to himself, still confused, he answered:

-Well… to be honest, I...- Brandon started but Lisa interrupted him.

-I hadn't said anything since it really is none of my business but I must also say that your action was not very smart older brother, I suggest a quick treaty of truce of submission to avoid future conflicts

Brandon looked at Lisa and asked:

-What you just said ¿Do that comes with English subtitles?

-(Sighs) Apologize with Lola, play what she wants and avoids problems

-Ahhhhhh-Lana and Brandon said, even if the white-haired boy didn't agree, he decided to do what the little one said, he didn't need to put in a lot of trouble to Lincoln, he immediately turned to see the little "schizophrenic" girl.

-Ok, Lola, I regret what I said to you before, please forgive me

Both Lana and Lisa looked at Brandon very confused.

-¿Lincoln? Why do you apologize to me? Lola is the one whom you have to apologize.

-Of course, of course, "Lola" by the way, I have to say that I like more your playful girl outfit, much better than that bright beauty suit. . .-

-LANA!- Another voice shouted, Brandon immediately recognized it. The two girls and boy looked at Lola coming out from the same room that her sister left minutes ago.

-Ohhhhh, a twin, that makes more sense. . . ¿How I didn't think about it before? I believe I just made fun of myself didn't I?- Brandon thought in silence, but he immediately thought something more.

-Wait! If she is the twin… that means she is another sister, sooooo, they are. . . 7 sisters? Ok, this starts to get very strange.

He didn't have much time to think as Lola immediately spoke again.

-LANA! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE YOU TO LEAVE MY TEA PARTIES BEFORE. . .- Lola immediately noticed "Lincoln" her anger seemed to calm down enough but still had annoyed eyes, turning her gaze, she said:

-Oh, it's you

-Yep, I am, ¿Had enough time to cool off?

Lola did not speak at first, she was still upset, and her cheeks blushed a little.

-I must admit that I was not expecting that kind reaction from you a while ago, I still think that you went too far but I am willing to give you another opportunity, if you play the tea party with me, I'll forget what did you did today

Although this girl Lola still was in the white haired boy's black list, he could not deny that the girl now seemed very nice, even somehow cute.

-Hmmm, it seems that we have a tsunedere here- he thought. For a moment he also thought he had lost all bad initial reference that this child had given him, but no! He still thought she was a brat and needed more discipline, even so. He was willing to call a truce to be able to get out of there in peace.

-Get out . . -At that time Brandon recalled what was his main objective, he was supposed to get out of the house as soon as possible, what would happen if Lincoln return home while he was there? One thing was for sure, things would get very ugly. Ignoring all the girls, Brandon began his way toward the stairs, but on one side of the hall, a door opened suddenly.

-Surprise Attack!- A girl shouted while jumping to give a flying kick to the chest of the boy, with quick reflexes, Brandon dodged the kick and taking the girl's leg, he threw her toward where the other girls were, the girl went flying but managed to landed perfectly, Lynn and the rest were surprised after watching their "Brother" did something he never did before. Although shortly after the shock, a smile appeared on Lynn's face.

-Hey! Excellent reflexes, you've improved a little brother

Brandon was still looking at the girl with serious eyes, for a moment he thought this girl had discovered him, after seeing that was not the case, he calmed down. The white-haired boy immediately recognized the girl, she was the athlete she met that day after spanking the brat one. It seemed her knees were already healed, he felt a slight relief. It was not that he would enjoy when people got hurt because of him, unless he harms a bully on purpose, without saying a word, Lynn immediately surrounded her arm over his neck.

-I see that today you have a lot of energy, that's perfect. Today you will be my punching bag. . . I mean my karate partner for my presentation tomorrow

When the athlete said karate, for a moment, Brandon's eyes showed some brightness, it had been some time since he practice with someone, not since . . . Sister Margaret's death, he would like a little practice, but he knew he couldn't keep losing more time there, each passing second he risked the real brother to appear. He removed Lynn's arm from his neck and said:

-I'm sorry, but I can't, there is something I must do below. . . See you later

Brandon started to walk down the stairs but suddenly felt several hands pulling his shirt, turning him around. He noticed all the girls, including the beautiful 16 years old everyone angry.

-Linki! I still need your help!

-My experiments waiting!

-What about my tea party?

-Forget that party, we are going to play in the mud!

-Karate practice, now!

-Hey! I understand you all want to do all that stuff but I really need to take care of something, we'll do that later ok?

After saying that, the 5 girls started to scream at the same time, seeing it was no use to try to argue with them, he finally decided to do the obvious thing, he ran as fast as he could to the first floor, the Loud girls didn't take long to give chase to him, despite being 5 against one, the white-haired boy did a good job dodging all of them, not that it was very difficult to dodge two little girls, a infant nerd and a cute girl that seemed to have no sense of direction, his main challenge was the athlete, during the persecution, Brandon returned to the second floor, watching the five coming after him, he came up with a plan, he quickly ran to one of the rooms while he closed the door of the next one, when the sisters checked in that room, Brandon immediately closed the door and ran as fast as he could toward the exit, it seemed he had done it but the knob started to spin, someone was about to enter. The white-haired boy immediately proceeded to hide in the fireplace.

 _(Present)_

After the little scene with the creepy gothic girl, Brandon was still running around the house, evading the 6 Loud sisters, his only consolation was to know that the eight one was not there, the last thing he needed was another girl after him.

-Hmmmm, this is awful but now that I think about it, I'm living the dream of every man. . . Being chased by a group of girls, what a pity that the circumstances are not right- The boy thought. But that didn't stop him from running away from them. The girls' screams were getting stronger while demanding things from him. Obviously after being chased by a half a dozen people in a relatively small house, Brandon had to be cornered by the girls next to the exit door, all talking at the same time.

-Karate!

-Science!

-Mud!

-Tea Party!

-Birthday!

-Leni!

Brandon couldn't take it anymore, he had always feel proud of himself fir having a lot of patience, he had to or otherwise he would had sent half of his old school kids to the hospital and of course he had been sent to a correctional facility, but these girls. . . they really had led to his limit. He didn't ask anything of that, the only thing he wanted to do that day was to do a small quick work and earn a few dollars, after that, he would spend the rest of his free day in bed or perhaps play in the Arcade. ¿Was it too much to ask? . . But these girls ruined it! The whole situation had ruined his day! And what made it worse, they didn't want him to do those things, they wanted Lincoln to do them and he was paying the irresponsibility of this other boy. He just exploded.

-Enough is enough!

This powerful scream made all the girls to go silent, above all, most of all for the shock, they had already heard Lincon scream before but this time was different, the boy looked irritated, they could hear his breathing, no doubt. He was far from angry.

-LEAVE ME ALONE! I TRIED TO BE SUBTLE, I TRIED TO BE FRIENDLY! BUT IT SEEMS THAT NO ONE, NOT EVEN THE GENIUS CAN UNDERSTAND A SIMPLE INDIRECT! SO LET ME BE VERY CLEAR! I HAVE NO INTENTION OF SPENDING TIME WITH ANY OF YOU! I WONT PRACTICE KARATE WITH A WILD GIRL, I WILL NOT BE THE GUINEA PIG OF A MAD SCIENTIST, I WILL NOT ATTEND A BORING TEA PARTY, I WILL NOT POSE WITH THOSE ABERRATIONS THAT GIRL CALLS CLOTHES, I WILL NOT GO TO PLAY IN THE MUD LIKE A PIG!, AND FINALLY, I WILL NOT GO TO A LAME BIRTHDAY PARTY!

Brandon was left without air at the end of that rant, while recovering his breath, he was able to observe all the expressions in the girls faces, the pretty one seemed about to cry again, the athlete and the one with braces only looked in disbelief, the twins trembled as they embraced, the genius only watched him with her eyes wide open. Brandon did not feel proud of what he had just said, but if he didn't do it at that moment, he would do something worst later. Not wanting to continue seeing those eyes on him, he turned around and started to open the door knob.

-You're not Lincoln

The boy stopped right there, as if time itself had stopped, he didn't turn around, didn't say anything. He just stood there. Then Lynn spoke again.

-Our Lincoln would never say that to us! Out of nowhere, Lynn approached Brandon, grabbing him from his shoulder, she turned him around and grabbed his shirt's collar.

-Who are you? Are you. . . HIM?

-She pressed the shirt with more force, to the point that if she wasn't careful, she would tear it, noticing that, Brandon with serious eyes, put his hand on Lynn's chest, thanking in his mind that the girl was not "developed" in that part yet, otherwise it would be very uncomfortable, with a strong push, he threw the girl toward where her other sisters were, Luan and Leni caught her but were on the verge of falling for the strong push, that boy was strong, perhaps even more than Lynn, they thought. While Lynn was standing up, Brandon spoke:

-3 tips girl, Number One: Don't ever touch me like that again, number two: DON'T EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! And number 3: If you touch me like that again, refrain to the consequences, with that said, now I will answer your question, No! I'm not Lincoln and after today, I am happy not to be, because if it were, I probably would be in a nut house, I can't believe he has to deal with this shit every day, it seems humanly impossible to me, I believe this is the first time I feel a little respect for a guy that I don't know

All the girls gasped in surprise with the exception of Lynn, she knew her brother enough to know the boy in front of her wasn't Lincoln. Brandon continued speaking:

-I will not bore you with the story of how I ended here, I will only say it was an accident and a misunderstanding, so I just will leave and will try to forget this horrible day, I recommend you do the same, and when your brother returns, tell him that I'm sorry for him, see you never! I hope.

Brandon turned around and opened the door to finally leave, just as if the fate was against him, as if he really enjoyed continuing harassing him with situations no eleven years old boy should experience, but once again. Fate made a number on him, right in front of him, was Lincoln Loud, for a brief moment, he thought he was hallucinating but no! Lincoln really was. . . just like him, same face but with different hair style and clothes. Behind him, there were two older people, a man and a woman, clearly the parents, watching the white-haired boy very surprised, the lady seemed close to faint. Brandon was lost in his double's eyes, for his part, the Loud white haired boy was also staring at Brandon's eyes, still unable to believe he was real, even though he was already aware of this boy existence, having him front of him was completely unreal, as if there was a mirror, without saying anything, both boys raised their hand and made contact, as if they were touching their own reflection, they even moved their heads in the same direction, emulating the other.

Brandon remained speechless all the time. It was one of those times when he really didn't know what to say, it was Lincoln who broke the ice.

-You. . .

-Uh?- Brandon muttered

-You hurt Lola!- Lincoln said and immediately separated his palm away from his double's and tried to give a blow to Brandon's jaw, seeing it come, Brandon stopped the blow with his hand, it was way too easy for him to do it. ¿Does this boy do any exercise? Brandon thought but it didn't matter anymore, the moment they had experienced a second ago was already in the past, Brandon narrowed his eyes and closed his other fist, he was about to return the favor to Lincoln.

-Weakling!- he said and tried to deliver his punch but before he could hit his fist against Lincoln's face, he felt a strong impact on his head, he quickly felt how his entire world became dark before losing consciousness. He could not see that behind him, with a completely ruined golf club in her hand, Lola Loud watched him with an evil smile.

-We are even- she said to herself while everyone else just stared at her in horror.


	10. War Prisoner

**Hello Everyone, I came back with a new chapter, I'm sorry for the delay, I promise I will really try to post them faster so the English version reachs the Spanish version. Thanks everyone for the reviews. I really apreciate them. Remember there is always Art in DevianArt but be carefull with the spoilers. Have a nice day and please comment.**

 **P.S. For all the peole who have told me how I have improved in my english edition, I want to tell you that all the credit goes to** **FrancisVamp0822, he has been helping me with the previous chapters and the ones to come. Thanks man! you rock!**

* * *

In a small neighborhood of Royal Woods, all the neighbors of certain house where a la fairly large family lived wondered how it was possible that the usual never ending chaos was not present, with the passing of the months, and even years, they had already learned to live with the Louds and their way to give honor to to their last name, it was inevitable to simply not notice how quiet the house was at that moment.

None of them knew at that precise moment, almost the entire family was watching a completely unconscious and tied up boy on the couch, he had a huge lump in the head, none of them could see it clearly since the white hair was doing a good job hiding it, Rita Loud, after having punished her princess daughter and sent her to her room, she then treated the wound of that boy herself. Being completely honest, she was upset for what her daughters and son told her about the boy who was now on her couch but as a mother and responsible figure, she knew Lola went too far that day in the restaurant. About 15 minutes had passed since the boy was knocked out when Lori returned with Luna from a concert, her sisters and brother immediately told them what had happened, the two girls didn't want to lose time to find the boy and give him a good lesson but abandoned the idea when they saw him lying on the sofa and being cared by their mother, not to mention like her, both agreed that Lola got too far with the boy as well. After what seemed like hours of watching, it was Luna who decided to break the ice:

-Wow! He really looks like Lincoln!

-Yes. . . they could even be twins- Added Lana

-But. . . Are you sure tie him up was absolutely necessary? Luna said.

-Of course, He tried to hit Lincoln, this guy is a is a wild animal- Lana responded

-But Linky tried to hit him first, ¿Doesn't that count as personal defense?- Leni said, surprising everyone for her incredible good comment.

-Even so, I don't think he will be very happy when he wakes up, the rope doesn't seem a bad idea to me, at least until we are sure he will not attempt to do something foolish- Lori said.

All the others nodded in agreement, not to mention they finally were looking at the famous Lincoln's double, they still were having problems believing how the boy was identical to their beloved brother, the same was happening with Rita and Lynn Sr., they both knew this boy was not their son, he was just a boy who happened to be very similar to their only boy, but they still could not help but feel a strange feeling toward him, almost familiar. Especially with Rita, she couldn't explain why, but when she saw him for the first time, she immediately had the strangest feeling of wanting to protect him just like she protects her other daughters and son. The situation was very heavy.

Both parents had no idea that the same feeling was going through the head of his only son. Lincoln; not taking off his gaze away from the unconscious boy, he obviously was still angry for what he had done to Lola but also felt ashamed for the way in which he acted a while ago, he could have managed things better and maybe the guy would not be in that state now, he felt like a fool, acting on impulse. . .This was not him! But as always, when a problem has something to do with the security or integrity of any of his sisters, he would lose his "man with the plan" role and would act on impulse.

-Seriously. . . Who are you?- He asked the boy in a low voice, he knew he wouldn't answer but even so, the doubt was eating him alive, he didn't understand yet how this guy had his face, there was no case to continue lying saying that they were "similar" that was not the case, they literally were identical, in a short time. Sr. Loud came down from the second floor, he just had a heated discussion with his little princess, and the girl insisted that she had only adjusted unfinished business. All of a sudden, Brandon started to open his eyes, murmuring and complaining in pain.

-Awwww, my head. . .I don't know what happened. . . But I do know tomorrow I'll literally beat someone to a pulp- He said to himself as he sat up, it took almost nothing for him to realize his movements were restricted, he completely opened his eyes and immediately met 11 pairs of eyes on him, seven girls of different ages, the boy with his face, two parents and a baby in the lady's arm. He recognized all of them but two, one looked like a kind of punk rock star, perhaps about fifteen or sixteen years old and the other other one was a pretty blond girl, almost as pretty as the "DRESSMAKER" for a moment he wondered who could they be but after what he had seen, it didn't took too much time to deduce those girls were also Lincoln's sisters, he sighted and shook his head.

-To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if the baby is also a sister- He thought.

Brandon kept watching those people for a few more seconds, getting bored quickly, he decided to speak.

-What are you looking at?- the young man said defiantly.

Everyone gasped in surprise for a moment but remained calm. Being the Alpha sister, Lori replied:

-We are looking at you girl hitting twerp!

Brandon raised an eyebrow and looked back at them, they weren't happy, that was a fact.

-Girl hitting…? Ahhhhhh you mean what happened with the little brat who thinks herself a princess?

-That "little brat" is called Lola, an innocent six years old you spanked without reason!- Lana yelled.

All the sisters and Lincoln nodded in agreement, Brandon watched them once more in silence. It didn't take long for him to deduce what was going on. A small smile was formed in his face.

-(Sigh) Ok, let me guess, she invented a very good convenient story about how I am a cruel Ogre who spanked her without any provocation, while she was only an innocent victim of the circumstances. . ..Right?

All the Louds' expressions slowed down a little after hearing that, they nervously looked at each other, Brandon smiled again, with a quick movement, he managed to adopt a sitting position on the couch.

-I so love to be right, ok! I admit I have some curiosity, so let's hear it. ¿What is that little demon's side of the story?

Lori had to work hard not to slapping the boy, trying to be the best example for her sisters and brother, she calmly told Brandon what Lola had told them. Brandon couldn't help but close his eyes and laughing quietly. Angering the Louds in the process.

-Well, I guess it shouldn't surprise me she lied, I should had spanked her a little more, that shameless brat!

At that moment, Lincoln couldn't resist it anymore, just after Brandon said that, with his closed fist, he struck the his cheek, all the girls sighed in astonishment while his mother cried out his name, Brandon fell on the sofa again and looked at his aggressor.

-Shut up! You will not say anything like that about my sisters!

Brandon sat back on the couch and said:

"Hehehehe, boy. . . I'm not sure if it was for growing up among so many girls, but I have to tell you this. You have girly hands.

Lincoln once again tried to hit Brandon but this time in the nose, Brandon saw it coming and moved his head to the side and with an even faster movement, taking advantage of Lincoln's carelessness, he head butted Lincoln's forehead directly, he fell to the ground very sore and brought his hands to the impacted area. Her sisters immediately attended their beloved brother while Rita and Lynn Sr only observed in horror, Brandon was pleased, but of course, it didn't last long because another blow was delivered to his other cheek, courtesy of Lynn Jr. this time.

-Ok. . . I have to admit I felt that…- He said watching the athlete girl panting in anger. The rest of the girls also looked pissed but she was different, her eyes looked as if lasers would come out of them directly to him, it was quite clear this girl was very close to Lincoln. Lynn was not proud of what she had just done, as a proud sport girl, she knew attacking someone who couldn't defend themselves was low but this boy had hurt Lincoln, and her sense of protection to her brother was the one that acted. With violence as always.

Out of nowhere, Rita intervened before things escalate more, she couldn't continue watching the scene in front of her, it was like watching her daughters as soldiers torturing a war prisoner.

-Ok girls! Enough Already! I know all of you are angry but I think all of you forgot the most important thing here! So now I will be the one who ask questions.

All her children and husband only nodded their heads, knowing it would be foolish to try to go against Rita Loud, all of them immediately sat down where they could except Lori who proceeded to go search her genius sister to her room, she felt she had to be there, she was Loud sister too after all. Rita only saw Lori leave but didn't pay much attention, now her eyes were focused on Lincoln's double. She quickly noticed a small trickle of blood coming out of his mouth, she noted to scold Lynn for that later, for a moment, she thought the boy would break in front of her, but the boy didn't share a single tear, he only looked at her with serious eyes, ¿Was he used to being hurt? The thought of it made her shudder a little. . . he was only a child, just like her little angel. Her mother's instinct activated at that moment, she pulled out a small handkerchief from her pocket and tried to wipe out Brandon's mouth, at first; he tried to move his face to avoid contact with the handkerchief, if there was something that Brandon did not tolerate, was people pitying on him, as expected, being 90% movement limited, the handkerchief ended in his mouth, gently and carefully, Rita wiped the blood while Brandon looked toward another direction, Ms. Loud could almost swear to have seen a small blush on her now a little swollen cheek, relieved there was no serious damage in the boy, a warm smile adorned her face.

-Very well, I will ask a few questions, I hope you can answer them ¿okay?

-…-

-Ok. . . First question ¿What is your name?

-…..-

-Come on sweetie, don't be like that with me, I understand that you don't want to talk with my daughters or even show challenging with them but I am an adult and you are a child, I wish to have some respect and cooperation from you.

Brandon stared at the lady again, he really hated not being able to respond to such a good statement, feeling a little defeated, Brandon spoke up.

-My name is Brandon

-Brandon…-She muttered.

-I imagine you must be Mrs. Rita

Rita was a little surprised to hear that.

-And how do you know that?

-Mrs. Smith wrote your name next to your home address, I came here to cut your lawn ¿Remember?

Rita blinked a couple of times until finally recalled -Ohhhhhh!- She knew she had heard that name before- You are the famous Brandon! The working boy of other side of town! My friend Brenda Smith speaks a lot about you

-Thanks for the compliment and yes! That's me.

-You are welcome, second question ¿Who are your parents?

-I stopped asking me that questions years ago.

The whole family gasped in surprised after hearing that, Rita was no exception, with her hands covering her mouth, she observed the boy with serious look in front of her.

-Don't tell me… they…

-Sorry lady, I really don't want to be rude but that is all the information you will get from me regarding those two bastards, so please ¿next question?

Rita wanted to continue inquiring about that topic, but the look of Brandon was enough to know he was talking very seriously when he said he wouldn't say anything else, she knew he wasn't lying, raising 11 children helped to almost become a walking lie detector. Leaving the issue for "after" she continued with her questions.

-. . . Ok ¿How you ended up in this situation?

-¿Why don't you ask your beautiful daughter over there?- the boy replied while he pointed to Leni. The whole family turned to see the girl who was watching Brandon a little angry, still annoyed for what he had said about her clothes.

-Leni, sweetie; ¿Could you tell us what happened? Said Lynn Sr.

-¿Me? But. . .But, Ok! I think it all started when I was doing a tasty smoothie in the kitchen, it was of pineapple with a touch of peach, I was thinking of my new line of children's clothing, so I wanted to ask Lincoln for his help but I remembered he was not at home, after that I heard the bell on the door and someone being electrocuted by the doorbell, I thought it had to be someone who didn't lived around here since all of our neighbors know they should not touch that doorbell, I stood up to go open the door but I remembered I had to finish my Smoothie, I felt a little confused of what to do first, since it is not good to leave someone waiting but I seriously wanted to finish my Smoothie but I also remembered our father always says…

-ENOUGH ALREADY!- Shouted a very irritated Brandon- Seriously! Shut up already! I believe everyone here, or at least me! Don't give a damn about all those details!- ignoring the girl clearly hurt by his words, Brandon turned to see the Loud Family.

-Ok! This is the short version and without any stupid and unnecessary detail, I knocked the door, I was confused with Lincoln for that cute and not very bright girl, then by the rest of the sisters, they chased after me, I got cornered, I said a few words and finally I was about to leave, I found myself with Lincoln and you, and to end this sad story, I got knocked out and here we are, ¿Happy?

When he finished his story, Leni simply used her hands to cover her eyes already wet and quickly ran to her room, the family saw her leaving very sad, soon everyone, including Rita and Lynn Sr turned to look at Brandon clearly upset.

-You are a little idiot you know that?- Luna said.

-I rather being a little idiot than become crazy by listening to that girl nonsense, by the way. You are welcome!

"Hey! You need to calm down! There is no need to be a jerk!- Said Luan in defense of Luna and Leni.

To this point, Brandon couldn't contain himself anymore:

-¿Calm down? ¿You want me to calm down?! I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANYTHING OF THIS, I JUST WANTED TO EARN A FEW DOLLARS BY DOING HONEST WORK! THEN MAYBE RELAX OR EVEN PLAY A LITTLE IN THE ARCADE! BUT NOOOOOOOOOO, I HAD TO COME TO A NUT HOUSE, I WAS KIDNAPPED, CHASED! ALMOST FORCED TO DO THINGS THAT THEY WANTED TO DO! KNOCKED OUT BY A LOW BLOW ON THE HEAD, BY THE WAY, WHOEVER WHO DID THAT, LET HER KNOW THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES! AND NOW I AM TIED UP WHILE I AM QUESTIONED AND BEATEN, SO NO! I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU DUMB AND UGLY GIRL!

Brandon was almost out of air, Luan, for her part, immediately brought her hands to her mouth to hide the braces, tears started to come out.

-Ugly. . .how cruel.

As Leni, Luan turned around and ran up to the second floor, everyone listened as she closed her room's door. Brandon also saw her leaving, unlike when he struck Lincoln in self-defense, he didn't feel any satisfaction this time, he even felt a bit of guilt but it wasn't like he cared too much, he was almost sure he would receive another blow from the athlete girl, as if he was a psychic, Lynn Loud cracked her knuckles and got ready to hit the boy again, it seemed this time she would do so without restraint, Brandon just closed his eyes in anticipation and praying to not lose a tooth this time.

-I'm glad to see that you are prepared for what is coming!- said Lynn and immediately ready her fist to hit the boy's face. However the blow never came, just a second before Lynn would bounce at least a couple of teeth, a piercing sound was heard from the second floor.

-WHAAAAAAAAAT?!- Lori Loud screamed with all her might from Lisa's room.


	11. Discovery

**Hello Reader, I know! So fast right? well, I wanted to compensate you for the long wait of the last chapter, today a truth comes out bet still there will be many questions, trust me, this story is far from being over.**

* * *

The whole family Loud rushed to see what had happened with the house's Oldest sister, except for Lynn.

-You go! I'll keep an eye on this fool.

All Loud nodded and followed their way to the room of their prodigy child, Rita stopped for a moment and turned to look at Lynn.

-Sweetie, I understand that you're angry but I am going to ask you to please don't do something foolish, I don't want to find a boy beaten to ground when we return ¿Am I clear?

With a grunt, Lynn looked at her mother and nodded. Relieved with the response, Rita followed the rest of her family. After that, Only Lynn and Brandon were left in the room, even if he didn't show it. Brandon was relieved to have avoided the girl's hit, she knew how to deliver a punch, he'd give her that, Lynn pulled a chair from the kitchen and sat in front of the boy. Both stared at each other for a few seconds until Lynn spoke:

-¿Well?

-¿Well what?

-Are you going to tell me every detail of what happened that day with my sister Lola at the restaurant?

-Why you are interested in that, I hit your sister. ¿Isn't that what matters the most? ¿Who cares about the details?"

-I care, make no mistake, I love Lola as well as all my sisters and brother, but I also know how reckless she can be sometimes, I want to know what led you to spank a 6 years old child in public, I simply can't believe you did it on purpose.

-¿And what will you do if I don't want to tell you?

-I'll just assume the worst and I'll pulverize you until I feel content, you said it. Is my sister and it is my duty to teach a lesson to those who dare to hurt her

-¿What? But your mother told you…

-I know, but being grounded is not that bad, one or two weeks in my room, I can deal with that, Mom and Dad are never too severe with that stuff.

-You wouldn't have survived a month in an orphanage- Thought Brandon, decided to tell Lynn what happened that day, not out of fear. The girl was rude and punch hard but not hard enough to intimidate him, he thought that it would do no harm to tell her anyway, it wasn't like she was going to believe him but it was better than the other option, he wasn't sure if she really would dare to disobey her mother but he knew he wouldn't, one hit in the face was already enough.

-Ok…I was in the restaurant asking for my hamburger. . .

….

Lisa Loud was a prodigy from the beginning of her existence, she began to talk before the age of 7 months, at the age of two years old, she was already solving equations of the university level, by three years old. Her ability to create scientific and high level technology defied all human logic, even the family feared that the government at some point would like to take her away when she won her junior Nobel prize, now, being a four years old kid. The small genius continued to surprise the world with her advances in science. There was no doubt that one day she would create something that would leave her mark in the mankind history.

However, all her achievements, all her technological and scientific advances, all her intellect stored in that little head never prepared her for what she saw in front of her monitors, she wasn't a girl who would accept being wrong easily, most of all because she was almost never wrong. But at that moment she couldn't afford to say she was wrong, she ran the test three more times but the results were always the same. For the first time in her existence, the small prodigy was sitting in her chair without saying a single word for more than five minutes.

At first she was very excited, she never imagined that actually there was a boy identical to her beloved brother, saying they were similar didn't give any justice to the reality, they were equal. She felt the same emotions her other siblings experienced when they saw the subject too, Surprise! but more than that, she was Excited! Obviously; by being a girl of science, she was always interested in the similarities that some people had with each others, even when they lived on separate continents ¿How some people could look like others? ¿Was there a gene inside in their bodies they shared? ¿Could they have a very distant ancestor in common? But even if the topic was very interesting and deserved her time, she never got in to it in full since she didn't have test subjects. Now. . . As if destiny had heard her wishes. Lisa had found the best specimen she could ever ask for!

Thanks to the smart but equally brutal way of Lola to put the subject to "sleep", Lisa had no problems in getting the samples she needed, even with her family complains, she managed to get strands of white hair, blood, saliva, ear wax, she would have liked to get fecal samples… but a quick glance from her mother was enough to make her realize it would be impossible, she would have to do it with what she already had. Thanks to her highly advanced equipment, she could get the test results in less than a few minutes, unlike the days and even weeks an obsolete equipment of the laboratories could, once the analysis were complete, she took her older brother's samples out, samples that she had gotten voluntarily, and by "voluntarily" she meant she got them while he was sleeping. When everything was ready, Lisa returned to the monitor and started to do the comparison between both samples.

"Ok, now let's see how two boys without any blood relation can be identical but first, the basics, let's take a look at the similarity of their DNA, let's look at how similar is the one from the other, then we place this command and. . . Enter!

Lisa waited a few seconds while her loved scanner did the work, she took a little sip of hot chocolate as he watched the ceiling while she was waiting, when the machine gave the signal to have the results ready, Lisa fixed his gaze to her monitors, the next second, her eyes widened greatly and she spat her hot chocolate directly to the ground just in time to not do it on her beloved machine. Wiping it quickly with the sleeve of her green sweater, Lisa approached her face a few inches away her screens.

-It can't be. . .

Lisa immediately erased all those results and started a new analysis with a different sample, she didn't like to admit mistakes but on that occasion, she had to accept it, there was no way that those first results were correct, surely she had used the same sample in both tests without noticing it. This time she felt the wait longer, all because Lisa could not stop thinking about the first result, she knew they were wrong but that didn't help her to not feel uneasy. Finally the new results came and this time Lisa made sure not to be drinking anything at that moment, it was a good decision because she surely would had spit it again.

-¿Again?! No no no! It has to be wrong! Let's do it one more time!

….

-Yes! Who's to say that in the end it was true! There really was a boy who literally looks like Lincoln.

-Well, at this time my parents are talking with him, with luck, we will be able to know where he lives and talk to his parents. He must answer for what he did to Lola!

-Don't worry, I will keep you informed. I love you more Bobby booboo bear

Lori ended the call with her boyfriend and opened the door to her genius sister's room.

-Ok Lisa, I know your science is your top priority but mom and dad said you need to go downstairs right away. . . ¿Lisa?

The 17 years old girl watched her little sister, she was sitting in her chair next to her computer, it was not uncommon to see her like that. She rarely left her computer and she herself had found her sleeping in front of it many times, but this time, instead of looking at the screen, the little prodigy was looking at the ground and seemed to be mumbling words she couldn't hear. Lori immediately ran toward her sister, took her by the shoulders very worried and said:

-Lisa! Are you okay? What is wrong with you?

-One hundred percent… One hundred percent, that can not be. That means he… That means he is… One hundred percent… genetic similarity… Same DNA…That… That can only mean he is…

-Lisa! Snap out of it!- The girl said while shaking her sister's body, despite her doubts, it worked. Lisa slowly snapped out of her trance to find her older sister in front of her

-¿Lori?

-Yes, I'm here. ¿What happened to you? ¿Are you hurt?

Lisa looked at Lori for a few seconds as she calmed down, it didn't take long to go back to her characteristic serious expression, adjusting her glasses. She spoke:

-I'm sorry for concern that I have caused you older sister but apparently today I discovered that even me. A young scientist who claims most of the human emotions are useless… am not completely immune to the reaction called "Shock" this is the first time it happens to me so I can understand you are surprised to find me like this, although I must say that even if you managed to make me snap out of it, I'm still suffering from its effects. After all. . . How can I be not shocked after what I just found out?

-¿Find Out? ¿What did you discovered?" Asked Lori very worried. If there was anything that could surprise Lisa like that, it had to be something big. Lisa adjusted her glasses again, took her chocolate on the table. After a sip, she spoke again:

-What I discovered my older sibling… is that our already big family. . . has just became bigger… or it would be better to say that our family has always been bigger of what we always thought so.

-Please Lisa, ¿could you literally use words I can understand?

-I'll do something better, please. Come and see my monitor

Lori did as her sister asked , he walked over to the computer and watched the screen carefully, as she expected, she only saw tons equations and calculations, too difficult for her or to anybody else except her little sister to understand, but there was something she could saw without having a headache, in one side of the screen, there was writing her brother's name in large letters and below that, there was a large "100%" she paid not much to it until she saw the other side of the screen, with the same large letters, the word "Gemini" was written with the same "100%" below as the other one, right in the middle of the screen, in letters with different color. She could read the word "DNA COMPATIBILIY"

Lori was not even close to be as smart as Lisa, the girl was a prodigy of one in a million and she had no problems in accepting her intellectual superiority, if she did, she would never ask her help with their homework and tutoring. . . But even she could deduce what she was seeing, she knew it was real, the numbers were there, the name of Lincoln was there, it was pretty obvious who "Gemini" was, at first she denied it by shaking her head, maybe it was a joke… she knew Lisa wasn't the joker type like Luan, not like she was not capable, she was still a four-year-old girl after all. Trying to sound ignorant, Lori spoke to her little sister:

-Lisa. . . What I am seeing exactly?

-I think you know older sister but you decided to ask me to be sure ¿right?, an action quite understandable I must say, I will try to explain this in words you can understand, what you are seeing right now is my fifth DNA test to compare the blood of our brother and the child who Lola knocked down, this test and the last four shows that both have exactly the same DNA.

-Bu. . .but Lisa, if that were true… then that means…

-Yes Lori, since human cloning is still out of reach even for my superior intelligence, the only thing that these tests can mean is. . .

-Is that he is…- Lori started.

-(Sigh) is that he is…

….

The whole family Loud hastily entered to Lisa and Lily's room, Lincoln was the first and what he found was a rather unusual scene, Lori was on the floor, completely unconscious while Lisa was provided her some air with a fan, the white-haired boy approached her sister.

-Lisa! What happened?

-There is nothing to worry about Lincoln, Lori suffered only a small fainting caused by a shock to hear some information which I am sure could leave some of you in the same condition.

-What do you mean?- asked Rita approaching her four-year old daughter too.

-You see, what happens is that I discovered that…

Lisa was interrupted by a small groan from the unconscious girl, Lori opened her eyes and immediately stood up, quickly noticed that most of her family was there, remembering what her sister had said a few minutes ago, Lori immediately ran to her mother, when she was a few inches from her, the girl screamed:

-Mom. . . ¿Is this true? ¿Is it true what Lisa told me? You are the only one who can confirm if it is true. . . Please! Tell me that is not true! Because… if it's true, that would mean that you… you abandoned…him

Rita and the others watched the oldest daughter with disbelief, she really didn't know what to say, she did not understand what she was talking about

-Loir! Get a grip! ¿what are you talking about? ¿What do you mean by that? ¿Abandon who?

Lori looked at her mother with piercing eyes, deep inside, she wanted to believe it, she needed to believe she really didn't know what she was talking about, but how could it be possible? It was impossible for her to not know about the existence of. . .him! Lori kept staring her mother for a few more seconds, much to her relief but also surprise, she found no trace of lie in her eyes, but in that case. . .

-You really don't know but ¿how is that possible?

-Lori, please sweetie you're scaring me. Please! Explain yourself!

The seventeen year old girl was speechless, the shock of the news from a few minutes ago had not gone completely, the fact that her mother seemed as confused as she was, a quick glance at his father was enough for her to realize he was confused too… ¿what was going on here? How was it possible they do not know? They had to know! After all he was their…

-Sweetie! I asked you a question! Please answer what are you talking about?- said Rita already a bit desperate, all her other daughters, son and husband were also in expectation, Lincoln took the Lori's trembling hand, he didn't know why, but he knew Lori was like that for the boy tied below. When she felt her little brother's hand, Lori calmed down enough to be able to speak, looking at her little Lincoln. One of her most precious people in the whole world, many memories began to come to her, when born and was taken home, how she and her sisters Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn were literally screaming in excitement upon meeting him for the first time, as she swore internally that she always would take care and be there for him. . . But all of a sudden, all those beautiful memories were replaced by a new image, the image of the boy just like her brother, watching her. Judging her, his stare said everything she needed to know.

 _-¿Didn't I deserve to be protected too? ¿Why you weren't there for me too?_

Lori collapsed again in front of her mother, tears didn't stop coming out, Rita wasted no time and asked again:

-Lori please! I really want to help you but if you don't tell us what are you talking about, I can't!

Lori looked up to see her mother, if she really knew nothing, probably the surprise would be even greater for her, for a moment she thought about not telling, perhaps even made up a convincing excuse but she also knew she could not live in peace if she didn't share that information, she pointed a her little brother and said:

-Mom. . . That boy below in the first floor, is not a person who just looks like Lincoln.

-Well sweetie, It's true we don't know who he is yet but…

-I haven't finished! As I said, he is not just a person who looks like Lincoln. . . That boy. . . IS LINCOLN'S TWIN BROTHER!. . . OUR BROTHER!

It was as if Lori had found some kind of secret switch to turn off her mother and had just pressed it, Rita Loud immediately fell unconscious on her eldest daughter, Leni and Lincoln followed afterwards, finally Mr Loud as well. All the other sisters except Lisa remained in shock… they considered the possibility that Lori was playing a bad taste joke, but they knew that was not the case, her face said it all. The words were clear and they had to believe in them, it seemed there really was a 12th Loud brother.


	12. No Sense

**And one more! The last chapter I will post so fast, I was inspired this week, as Always I want to thank my editor for all his help. I hope you like this chapter. Please comment.**

* * *

-And that is what really happened, your little princess sister thought she could do something like that and leave without any punishment. Not in my watch, you can be damn sure of that.

Lynn listened attentively to the entire history, at first she was reluctant to believe in him but she really had to admit Lola would be perfectly capable of doing something like that, even worst if she was allowed to.

-It's okay I understand, she was wrong and ruined your meal but. . . ¿Was it really necessary to spank her in front of everyone? That sounds a bit cruel if you ask me

-¿Cruel? Perhaps, ¿Necessary? Definitely, I told you this that day and I will say it again, that girl is a brat, if she is capable of doing something like that to me, an unknown guy twice her age, ¿what would she do to other people or kids her age? Believe me when I say I went easy on her, I have done so much worse things to other children for much less than what she did, I am not sexist but I can say that if she were a boy and not a girl . . She would have a lot less teeth right now.

The girl looked at Brandon for a few seconds, it was easy to deduce he was serious, or maybe not, it was hard to believe he really would hit a little child but after what Lola did… Dang it! Perhaps even she would do it, knowing the truth. Lynn felt a lot better, at least she already knew the truth of what had happened, she had a lot of conflict for believing that boy instead of Lola, after all her sister was very well known for lying and extorting other people.

-Sorry Lola, but you reap what you sow- she though, now calmed down, she spoke again:

-Alright, I believe you. I will talk with Lola and the others later, but you must understand you still have to answer for spanking my sister, but we'll save that for later, Now I want you to answer some questions.

-Go ahead, ask your questions and I'll see if I want to answer.

-Very well, where…

-Lynn…

The athlete girl stopped talking after hearing that voice calling her name, both she and Brandon turned to see Lori at the foot of the stairs, they noticed Lori seemed to be a little depressed, as if she had been crying recently, as if Lisa had just told her bad news ¿Was that the reason she screamed? The 13-year-old started to worry but calmed down when her sister spoke again.

-Lynn. . . We need you to go to Lisa's room, there is something you should know, please come with me.

Still confused and worried, Lynn replied:

-It's okay but… ¿What about the boy?

-He's not going anywhere and we really need you to come, it's a family emergency.

Lynn had doubts of whether to leave the boy alone or not, but her sister was right, Lana had made the knots that were holding Brandon and she was a professional in that. It was impossible he could undo them. She wanted to ask her questions so badly to Brandon but agreed to go with her sister.

-Ok Lori- She turned around to see Brandon again- And you stay here! we will resume what we were doing once I'm back- Lynn hastily went upstairs and didn't notice Lori stayed below for a moment, she was watching the boy with a concerned face, that didn't go unnoticed for Brandon, he was staring at Lori's look, that look… He really hated that look, a look full of pity, he would had liked to tell her a piece of his mind but he didn't, he wasn't in the mood to start a new discussion with the oldest Loud kid, the boy just lowered his head and closed his eyes, He didn't expect what the girl said the second later:

-We apologize for doing this to you…

Those words got Brandon full attention, he quickly opened his eyes and looked at Lori again, his eyes now showed a combination of confusion and anger.

-What?- Was all he could say before being interrupted by the teenager again.

-I promise if you behave, you will release and we will be able to talk calmly, please cooperate with us- She said and quickly followed Lynn to Lisa's room. The white-haired boy only looked at her, once he was sure she would not return, his face showed a mischievous smile.

-Ok, time to get out of here- He said in a low voice as his hands began to work on those annoying knots.

….

Lynn entered to Lisa's room, she immediately saw her mother and Leni unconscious, next to them was her father trying to wake them up, he didn't look much better, with a face full of concern, he was holding his wife's hand. Luan and Luna seemed to be discussing something very important, but like their father, concern was visible on their faces, Lana and Lola were hugging each other. The only one who kept her normal posture was Lisa, who at that time was carrying a sleeping Lily, in the corner of the room, there was Lincoln. He was hugging his legs while he was whispering some words. Lucy was next to him, trying to make him stop.

-No… that can't be… A brother... I have a brother- Lincoln kept repeating that over and over.

-Ok! ¿What is going on here?- The thirteen years old girl asked while raising an eyebrow.

All family members including Lincoln turned to look at Lynn but before anyone could say anything, Lori entered the room.

-Don't worry Lynn, you will know in a moment but please, sit down. I know this news will be shocking even for you.

Lynn nodded and proceeded to sit on the floor, Lori gave the signal to Luan and Luna stand next to her as emotional support, since Leni was still unconscious, the three would be the ones to tell their sister what was going on. They told Lynn about Lisa's discovery, the boy's identity; Lynn remained in silence for several minutes. To everyone surprise, Lynn didn't entered in shock like the others but she was indeed very surprised. She slowly lifted her gaze to Lori and said:

-You're kidding right?- She asked seriously.

-Lynn… ¿Do you really think we would do that kind of joke? Even Luan wouldn't go that far!

-But. . . but it is impossible! Our only brother is Lincoln! There… can't be another one…

Luna took Lynn by the shoulders.

-It seems there is sister…

Lynn's mouth was opening and closing, as if she wanted to say something but didn't find the words, she quickly walked over to where Lincoln was, she held her brother in a hug, Lincoln didn't reject her and hugged her back

-¿It is true Lynn? ¿Do I really have a twin brother?

-I… I don't know Lincoln, this is too unexpected. Of course I trust Lisa and her calculations but I suppose we must wait to see what mom has to say- Lynn assured her brother and he just nodded his head. Just at that moment, Rita began to wake up, Leni was waking up too.

…..

Rita Loud was well known for being a very strong woman, after all; raising ten daughters and a son was not an easy task, she always tried her best to give them love and affection equally, she was lucky to have Lori and Lincoln's support to take care of the little ones. Like every mother; her daughters and son were her babies, just the thought that something bad could happen to any one of them was a stab to her heart, when everyone of them were born, he swore to take care of the eleven Loud kids with all her heart. She knew she did some mistakes over the years but she always thought she had done a good job. . . At least with the eleven she knew and loved.

Once her eyes were open, Rita got up from the bed, completely ignored her husband and twins who were relieved to see her awake, she ran toward Lori, taking her by surprise.

-Lori! Is this true? Is it true what you told me? That child is…my… my… son?

-Mom, calm down! Well… According to Lisa… tests, it seems he is.

Rita and her husband eyes widened after hearing that, they still hoped Lori was playing a joke on them but one look into her eyes and then to Lisa who just nodded her head, it was enough to know she was not kidding. Rita was on the verge of fainting again but thanks to her husband holding her hand, she remained conscious. She then felt a little hand pulling her shirt, she turned to see her lovely son Lincoln. His eyes were screaming disbelief and concern, it hurt her to see her son like that.

-Mom do I really have a brother? ¿Why you never told me?- He said, his voice was broken, Rita wasted no time and hugged her little son, not that she could blame him for being like that, really! ¿What one could say to an eleven years old boy who just received that kind of news?

-I…I don't know son, I mean No! You don't have one! You shouldn't have one!

That response left everybody in the room lost.

-Mom- Lori intervened- I understand this are very shocking news but seriously! If what Lisa found out is true ¿How is it possible you don't know of that boy's existence? I mean… He should had born along with Lincoln, I'm far away to have kids but I'm sure that is literally impossible you didn't know you had twins, Mom I'm sorry but this… makes me think of some not very pleasant theories.

-What kind of theories Lori?- Rita asked a little annoyed and curious.

-¿You want me to say it? Fine! I'm starting to think you abandoned that boy and forg…

The sound was dry and fast, no one saw it coming, Lincoln, Lynn Sr and all the Loud sisters watched the scene in silence, Rita Loud was shocked. It was almost as if her hand had moved by itself, Lori's cheek was acquiring a reddish color by the impact, it hurt but that was not what surprised her the most, she couldn't remember the last time she had been hit by her mother. It almost seemed like a new experience for her, with unbelieving eyes. Lori looked at her mother who just staring at her too, a few tears started to come out.

-Lori… my daughter, please, don't ever say something like that again, I would never do something like that to any of my babies, I wouldn't have minded if any of you'd had born with a disease or disability, I'd had never abandon any of you!

-Then explain what is going on here! ¿How could you believed you had one boy when in fact you had twins?

-I DON'T KNOW! ¿Okay? I don't know! It shouldn't even be possible! Dr. Clark, he was our doctor for years, until he moved to Washington a few months after Lucy's birth, he was a good family friend, I think you remember him ¿Right?

Lori nodded her head.

-Dr Clark… like with you, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy, was commissioned to monitor my pregnancy with Lincoln, everything seemed to go in order, he even showed us a ultrasound of our dear angel, I'm sure and I can even swear by whoever you want that it showed only one child! Please trust me. When I was pregnant with Lola and Lana, I knew how a twin's ultrasound looks like. This simply just doesn't make any sense!

Rita started to cry, she was not sure why, but the tears wouldn't stop coming out, her entire family gave her a group hug until she was able to calm down, Lori didn't want to continue to question her mother but she seriously needed more information, it seemed she wasn't the only one with curiosity as Luna asked:

-Mom… ¿Don't you remember anything about the day Lincoln was born? ¿Something out of place? ¿Something that could help us to make sense about all this?

Both Rita and her husband thought for a moment, they really couldn't qualify anything as strange that day, they remembered it clearly, after all; It was the day they had their only son, everything had been normal, just like when their other girls born… except for…

As if their minds were synchronized, both Lynn Sr Rita had a revelation, Lincoln's birth… Although there had been no complications with his birth, there was a tiny little detail about it they never told their daughters or Lincoln since at that time they were very young and the incident never happened again with the rest of Lincoln little sisters, they left the topic alone. Lori knew her parents very well and at that moment, she knew they were hiding something.

-Mom… Dad, you remembered something? Something happened the day Lincoln was born ¿Right?

Rita and Lynn Sr turned to look at their children, all of them were impatient for their answer. Before they could answer, they requested that Lucy, the twins and Lisa with Lily in her arms to go to their rooms, they didn't want them to hear what they were going to say or they would then have to answer some uncomfortable questions afterwards, they protested but in the end, the young girls left the room, Once they were sure the kids were not around, Lynn Sr spoke:

-You see… Lincoln didn't born in the same way all of you did.

-¿Wha… what you mean Dad?

-Well. . . Lincoln, you were born by c-section.


	13. Realization

**A new early chapter! I hope you like it, once again, Thank you for all your support! Comments and Reviews are welcome! Peace to all!**

* * *

-¿C-section?- Questioned Lincoln -¿What is that?

Rita and Lynn Sr looked each other a little worried, they had the "talk" about the miracle of birth with Lincoln a little while ago, but it was not strange he wasn't familiar about the topic. Knowing her son was mature enough to understand and with the help of his older sisters, they explained how the C-sections birth worked, even when Lincoln was very surprised for the explanation, he managed to understand.

-Ok, I get it, Lincoln was born by C-section, but that doesn't explain anything of what is going on now, are you sure that there wasn't something else?- Luan Asked.

-No honey, nothing else. That day I was here at home, taking care of you; and suddendly I started to feel pain, your father was still at work and didn't answer his phone, I quickly called the hospital and the ambulance came for us. Once there, Dr. Clark told me there were some complications with and he needed to do a C-section birth, Of course my baby was my priority so I agreed. I was then anesthetized, when I woke up, your father was already at my side with Lincoln in his arms. ¿Remember dear?

Lynn Sr nodded his head -Yes honey, I remember driving as fast as I could when I recieved the call from the Hospital, I ran as as fast as I could to the Birth room and found your mother being treated for her surgery and Dr. Clark with Lincoln in his arms, after that. Your mother was transferred to her room and Lincoln and me stayed with her until she woke up. Then you came and met your brother.

The silence once again took over the room, the girls and Lincoln looked at their parents, unbelieving of what they had just heard, it was Lori who broke the ice:

-And nothing more?

-Nothing more sweetie

The silence returned again, no one really knew what to say. Even when Lincoln's birth had been unusual, it literally did not explain how it was possible the boy below was Lincoln's twin, once again, Lori thought Lisa may be wrong or maybe she seriously was trying to pull a very tasteless joke. She was close to go and question her again but at that moment, an interesting detail came to her head.

-One moment Mom. . . Something caught my attention, you said that when you came to the birth room, ¿The Doctor already had Lincoln in his arms?

-Yes, that is correct Lori.

-So none of you witnessed when Lincoln was born ¿Right?

-Well… no dear, we actually didn't and I've always felt sad for that, my only boy and is the only one that I couldn't see born, he even was all cleaned up and ready when I arrived at the room, I was told that he had been born a few minutes ago.

-I see. . . and Mom, ¿you were unconscious all the time?

-Yes Lori, is a very common process with that kind of surgery but tell me, what are asking us those questions? What do you want to… Ohhhhhhh- Rita said already starting to realice what her daughter meant.

-Do you think it is possible?

-Of... Of course not! is not possible. I mean It is impossible! Such things don't happen in real life!... do they?- said Rita nerviously.

-Well, If Lisa's tests are not wrong and I don't think they are, It seems they do happen, besides, it would be the only explanation for all this.

Lynn Sr, who also had already understood what Lori meant, started to sweat. With a forced smile, he looked at his daughter and said:

-C'mon Lori. . . This is too unreal, It just couldn't be posible!

-¿Are you so sure? ¿Is it really that imposible?- Questioned Lori both parents.

The couple watched their daughters for some minutes, then to the rest of their kids. All except Leni had faces full of shock and realization, they also had understood the situation, their experiences watching soap tv shows helped them to get a better idea. Rita wanted to laugh. Sometimes her daughters and son could have a very wild imagination to believe such silly thing but then she remembered Lisa's tests, what she felt after seeing that boy. His equality with her white haired angel, the circumstances of his birth. That crazy explanation that really… seemed to make sense, the only one that really would make sense of what was happening, every detail fit together perfectly, there was only one outcome, her desires to laugh suddendly changed into absolute fear, her eyes widened and her face showed pure horror.

-Oh My God. . .

-Rita, calm down. Remember nothing is proved- Said Lynn Sr watching his wife.

-OH MY GOD!- She screamed at high voices. She quickly ran out of the room and went to the first floor, her husband and children followed immediately.

…

-Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!- Rita repeated to herself as she ran as fast as her legs allowed her, ignoring her husband or any of her children's screams. Only one thing was in her mind, she needed to see that boy again, ask him more questions, that could convince her that nothing of what she was thinking could be true, that all those theories she was starting to believe were just crap!

It took almost nothing for her to get to the living room, however; she was not prepared for what she saw in front of her. With surprised faces, there were her five younger daughters, but what surprised her the most, was that the white haired boy wasn't on the sofá anymore, the ropes Lana used to tie him up were on the floor, In addition, she saw broken fragments of what appeared to be Lola's tiara.

-What happened here?- asked Rita to her daughters.

…

-I can't believe we got kicked out of the conversation!- Said Lola very angry.

-I agree with you, that is to say. I am the most intelligent of this family, I know of topics that you surely will start to learn when you have twice your age, I can understand that you and the others were excluded but why me?- Lisa said unhappy.

-You are right… Hey!- Lola answered.

-Girls! Calm down. Don't forget the most important thing here…It seems that we have another brother- Said Lana.

Lola, Lucy, Lily and Lisa watched Lana for a moment, they had not forgotten what Lori said minutes ago, they were young but so they could understand what was going on.

\- Oh Please! as if that brute could be our brother, Lisa is just wrong but the family don't want to accept it!

Lisa adjusted her glasses and sighed, she then answered:

-Even If I don't apreciate your lack of trust in my researchs, I must tell you that even I was reluctant to face the truth at first, ¿why do you think I did the same test five times? Even doing a test twice is a great annoyance for me, but in this case. I really needed to be sure, not a 100%, sure but a 500% sure, sorry but there is no doubt Lola, that "brute" as you call him, is your brother.

Lola watched her genius sister, she was still shaking her head and saying that it was not true. She simply refused to be associated with that boy. Lana just hugged her to give support, the mud lover girl didn't know what to think, ¿how she could handle the news of posible having another brother? Everything really was very confusing for her little mind. Lisa, even with her characteristic seriousness, was showed some excitement, having another brother was shocking even for her but just thinking about having a new test subject as well was very good too. The little goth girl Lucy, even in confusion. Maintained her seriousness, still remembering what happened early that night:

-Sigh, even if it's true, he is not one of us, he is not like Lincoln

-Hmmmmmmmm, I understand that Lola has a certain apathy for that boy given the experience she had with him in the Burping Burguer, but ¿why you Lucy?

Lucy just stared at the floor, remembering again what happened.

-You… you heard what he said about my poems, He thinks I'm not good

At that time, the girls recalled what that boy screamed while coming out the fireplace hours ago, they knew Lucy rarely showed emotions, but it seemed she was very sensitive to criticism regardless her poetry. Lana immediately hugged her older sister

-Cheer up Lucy, your poems are not bad, being honest, most of the times I don't understand any of them but I don't think they are bad, maybe he just don't like poetry.

Lucy's mood seemed to have improved after hearing that, it was hard to tell with half face covered by her hair, but the small smile was visible. Suddenly; Lola recalled something interesting.

-Hey! Now that I think about it, It seems the conversation in that room will take a little while and if I remember correctly, the bully is tied up, ¿why not pay him a little visit?

The three sisters looked at the little diva, for a moment they thought it wouldn't be a good idea but in the end they accepted. The five girls went down to the living room, slowly approached the couch and there they found the boy, he had his eyes closed and head lowered, the ropes still surrounded his body, Lana looked at him, there was something that took her attention.

-Hmmmm, curious… ¿I'm sure we tied his legs too?- She thought when she saw Brandon's legs free- Well it doesn't matter, It's not like he could do much with his arms tied up anyway. . . Although it would be wise to move away from his head or we will end up like Lincoln

The sisters walked in front of the boy, he seemed to be sleeping, Lola approached him and with one finger, he touched his forehead several times.

-Hey! Wakes up Hobo!-Lola yelled.

"Lola, I don't think that's a good idea- Lana said a little nervous.

-Relax! It's not like he can do something about it! and if he tries to do something, I will just knock him down again with another golf club hahahahahahaha ¿Right girls? . . . ¿Girls?

Lola looked at her sisters, all of them had their mouths open, they were not looking at her, they were looking at the tied up boy, she didn't understand why they were acting like that.

-Ok girls, you are acting very…- Lola turned around to look at the boy on the couch, only to discover he was in front of her, with not a single rope around his body.

-¿Weird?- The little princess finished, she managed to forcé a smile.

Brandon looked at Lola in front of him, the look on her face was a total delight, it seemed she was going wet her underwear anytime, she took a few steps back but he followed. Knowing none of the other girls were going to do something stupid. Brandon spoke:

-So it was you, little brat! I guess it was pretty obvious

Lola was already sweating by that moment, she started to remember what happened in the Restaurant, what this boy had done only by trampling on his food, ¿What would he do to her for hitting him with a golf club?" She watched her sisters for some support but all seemed to be the in the same state as her, the fear on their faces was evident. Brandon walked over his head a few inches from Lola's. The little princess couldn't help but shed a few tears, her makeup was already staining her face. Brandon smiled slightly.

-It would be so easy to make you pay for what you did, I would seriously enjoy spanking you again, I'd do it ten times worse than the first one, too bad I don't have the time right now. Thank your lucky stars for that.

Lola calmed down a bit after hearing that, the boy wouldn't do anything to her. But she was shocked again when Brandon got even closer to her face:

-But hear my warning spoiled little brat, you mess with me again, I swear that I'll make you wish not having a butt! ¿Do You Understand?

Brandon then took Lola's tiara from her head and with handshake, he smashed it into pieces, that action did Lola to react. She was pissed, she remembered who she was, she was Lola Loud, she could not be intimidated, she was the one who intimidated others! And she would not let this guy continue doing it to her anymore, with a quick motion. she try to deliver a kick to Brandon's jewels, boy had already anticipated it and with one hand, he stopped her leg and grabed it, he pulled the little princess up, leaving her suspended a few centimeters from the floor, her dress was also upside down. Brandon couldn't help but laugh after watching something interesting.

-¿Uh? ¿Pink underwear too? Ok! I believe you have a serious obsession girl!

Blushing hard and very embarassed, Lola tried to punch him again with her hand, with another quick motion, the boy also stopped her with his other free hand, having enought already. Brandon quickly dropped Lola and placed her in a position she knew very well. Right on Brandon's lap, his arm on the back of her neck, preventing any way of escaping.

-No… Please don't do it, not again- Said the little one, all displays of defiance she had shown a few seconds ago had vanished, the sisters tried to react, but when they saw Brandon lifting his hand to give the first spank, they stopped. Lola tried to scream but her voice failed her, the princess closed he reyes, she had already resigned herself to be "spanked" again. But the blow never came. In fact, she began to feel how the boy's grip on her softened, the next moment, she was standing up and got pushed to where her other sisters were. All of them, including Lola watched Brandon, they were more confused than ever. He stared at them and said:

-You have guts girl, I admit it. To challenge someone stronger than you, in a certain way is admirable but very stupid at the same time, make no mistake, I only to let you go since I don't need any more troubles with your family but next time you try something stupid with me, you will not be so lucky ¿Understood?

-….

-Nod your head if you understand!

Almost by impulse, Lola nodded her head awkwardly.

-Good, and the same goes for you too- the boy said while watching Lana, Lucy and Lisa who also nodded their heads. Brandon nodded back and proceeded to walk to the exit. Not knowing why, he felt a slightly pain inside his chest, He didn't feel any pride by threating little girls, he really had nothing against them but his patience was already reaching its limits. He was closet o exit, but once he had a foot outside the house. Lola spoke:

-You will never be one of us, you are not our brother!

Brandon stopped dead in his tracks, those words echoed in his head, why that crazy brat would say that?

-Ok… I can't say I expected you to say that so now tell me, ¿Why you said that stupidity of me not being your brother? Don't tell me you came to that theory just because I look like your brother, and if so, you are dumber than I thought.

Before Lola could answer, it was Lisa who spoke

-On the contrary child of low intelligence, thanks to the work done by me, there is no doubt that you and Lincoln are. . .

-Shut up! Don't say anything else! I know what you are trying to do! You want to gain time until the others come! Or you want to confuse me! It will not work! There is no way I will believe your crap about us being brothers!

-Hmmmmm, ¿Do I heard… doubt in your voice?" Lisa said while adjusting her glasses, smiling.

-Hey! Watch it little girl, Don't play Smart with me!

I am very Smart in case you forgot and no matter how much you want to deny it, I know that even a brute like you can realize there is some truth in what Lola said.

A drop of sweat ran down Brandon forehead, he wanted to say something more to that little nerd but he needed to leave, faster than ever. With a last effort, he spoke again:

-No. . .No! I will not believe it! Just… just get away from me! Don't ever come close to me again!

Brandon came out of the house and ran as fast as he could, his gaze was full of fear and denial, it just had to be a lie! If! They were lying and Brandon would not fall into their game.


	14. Without a Trace

**Hi Guys, it's good to see you again, first I want to apologize for not being traslating lately, Work and stuff, anyway... Now I'm on vacation and I may be willing to traslate all my chapters very fast up to chapter 29 (the most recent one).**

 **I Hope you like this chapter, please comment and have a nice day.**

* * *

RUN! It was all he could think about at that moment, he needed to keep running, get away from that place as soon as possible, the whole family was crazy, CRAZY! One afternoon with them and he felt he had enough of them for a lifetime, he still couldn't believe Lincoln could bear it, perhaps he underestimated that boy's will, definitely what he lacked in physical strength, he made up for in mental strength, the boy continued running and would stop for nothing, he noted the sun was setting down, it seemed he wasn't retained in that house for a long time, perhaps three or four hours, it made him calm down a little, he wouldn't need to make up some excuse with the Director for breaking his curfew but he needed to speed up.

-Ok Brandon, just go to the Orphanage and forget this day, you can do it! Now you know where they live, you will be able to avoid that crazy family with more ease. It's not like they know where you live . . Oh Damn!

Brandon's eyes widened greatly when he remembered a very important detail, Mrs Rita could contact Mrs Smith and she would tell her where he lives! Feeling even more nervous than moments ago, Brandon ran even faster toward the house of one of his best employers.

…

Brenda Smith was cooking a delicious dinner for her husband and children, soon they would return from their trip and they would eat together, out of nowhere, the doorbell rang, sje quickly went to the door and opened it.

-Hello?- She said in a friendly way, by fixing her eyes on his visitor, she immediately noticed it was the little worker she knew very well.

-¿Brandon? ¿What are you doing here? Today is not the day to walk to Linda, not to mention it is kinda late ¿Don't you think?

Hearing Mrs Smith talking casually with him made Brandon calm down. It seemed she had not yet been contacted by Mrs Loud, the boy smiled and spoke:

\- Mrs Smith. . . ¿How are you?

-I'm fine, thank you for asking but tell me, ¿Are you alright? You look very agitated.

-I . . . I am very well, just passing here to ask you a small favor, ¿Do you remember Mrs. Rita?

-Of course, ¿You went to mow her lawn?

-Yes, you see… something interesting happened in her house, there was a small misunderstanding with the Loud family and well… they are probably looking for me right now.

-Hmmmm ¿What kind of misunderstanding?- Asked Brenda raising an eyebrow.  
She was starting to suspect, Brandon needed a very good convincing lie.

-I had a small altercation with the princess daughter of the family, I said things that I'm not proud for what I did. . . after that, things escalated quickly, Now I have nine sisters and brother wanting to beat me to a pulp, not to mention two angry parents.

-Oh! You mean Lola Loud? The girl who always wears a tiara?- Brandon nodded his head- Rita sometimes mentions her when we talk, I think that girl has a strong character and bossy, seems like a brat to me, don't tell Rita I said that, anyway… ¿What is the favor you want to asked me?

-The favor I need is that if Mrs Rita calls you and ask you to tell her where I live… ¿Could you tell her you don't know? I am not proud for causing that problem but the Director knows about it, she would forgive me to work again, not to mention I'm sure that huge family would make a scene in my Orphanage, I really don't need that.

Brenda stared at Brandon for a few seconds, there seemed to be something Brandon was hiding but she paid no importance to it, she only knew a boy a few weeks ago but she always thought of him as a quiet boy who just wanted to earn a living and if she was honest, Rita's princess daughter indeed was an spoiled brat. Sighing she answered:

-Ok Brandon but I want you to know that I don't like to lie to cover for you, if something like this happens again with a customer that I recommend you, the next time you are alone, ¿Am I clear?

-Like Crystal Mrs Smith, thank you! Seriously, it means a lot to me, okay. Then I will come back in three days for Linda, See ya!

With the issue solved, Brandon walked away to the Orphanage, just the second later he left, Brenda's phone started to ring, Brenda pick it up and answered. Thanks to what had just happened, she was not surprised when she heard her friend's voice at the other side of the line.

-Hello Rita ¿How are you?

…..

Brandon went on his way, no longer breathing hard for the stress, the crises was avoided, there was no way he could be tracked down to the Orphanage. Even if he was relaxed at that moment, he couldn't stop thinking of what the little nerd said:

-That girl must be crazy, I'm not a doctor or scientist but I'm pretty sure she can't prove I'm a sibling in a couple of hours. Seriously! They must believe that I'm some kind of idiot who would buy that crap so easily.

Brandon laughed for a moment, but it didn't last long.

-But. . . What if it is true? That is to say, I do look like Lincoln and that feeling I had when I saw Mrs Rita, like if we were connected, NO! Brandon! Listen to yourself! Don't be silly! They are not your family, those crazy girls just want to play with your mind, and if that were the case. That would mean Mrs Rita and her husband abandoned me, they didn't seem to be that kind of people. Aghhhh! Why am I thinking about this? This is not me at all! For now I will return to the orphanage, I will eat a bowl of oat and then to right to sleep! I don't like it but no more work for me for the rest of the week, except of course for the work I've already promised to do. At least until everything cools off, Damn it! me and my bad memory!

…..

-Lola! Lana! Lisa! Lucy! Lily! What happened here? Are you okay?- Rita said while holding her little princess.

-What? Oh! Don't worry mom, we are ok- Replied Lola.

-I'm glad to hear that but ¿what happened? ¿Where's the boy? ¿Where is Brandon?

-He. . .he somehow released himself and got away- said the little princess.

Rita took her hands to her mouth to not scream.

-We must look for him! Girls! Lincoln! Help me please!

All the loud gang and Mr Lynn nodded their heads and went out in search of the second-haired boy. After half an hour looking for him and asking around the neighborhood, they didn't find him. They returned to the house and all sat down exhausted in the living room, it seemed that Rita still wanted to continue looking for the boy but her husband stopped her, obviously she wasn't in her best mind's state.

-Rita, you have to calm down, I understand why you are uneasy, Dang! Even I feel the same way, to think about that. . . That maybe I have another boy, this is too much for me too but we have to think this better. It is obvious we are not going to find him like this.

-But Lynn, that boy could be. .- Rita Loud could not finish that sentence, even ifher genius girl had told her, she was still not entirely convinced. She needed to assimilate the news, she needed answers and only that boy could give them to her,¿How could she find him? Suddenly she had realized it.

-Of course! Brenda!

Rita immediately took the phone and called her friend, after a few rings, she answered.

-Hi Brenda

-Hello Rita ¿What can I do for you?

-Brenda, sorry for being so direct but by any chance do you know where Brandon lives?

Ms. Smith didn't respond immediately, this caught the Rita's attention, she noticed that and answered quickly:

-Sorry Rita, but he is the one who comes here looking for a job, he never told me where he lives.

On the other side of the line, Rita sighed, her friend was worried for her, he considered telling Rita the truth, wondering if what Brandon had said to her was true. Her thoughts were interrupted when Rita spoke.

-I see… Thanks Brenda, see you at work.

…

-Brandon! What happened today? It is already past your curfew!- The Orphanage's Director shouted to the boy with a mix of anger and concern in her voice.

-Sorry Mrs Director, I was at the arcade and lost track of the time.

-(Sigh) It's ok Brandon, this is the first time it happens and it's not that late but if it happens again, we will have a long talk about limiting your hours of work ¿understood?

-Yes Miss.

-Alright, now go eat your dinner and then go to sleep.

-Ok!- replied the boy and proceeded to do as she said, still thinking about what that little nerd said. Much to his grief.

….

Rita and Lynn Sr entered the taxi, they were very hurry to ge to their destination, after all the trip was arranged in one minute, the two managed to get a couple of days off in their works, claiming they had a family emergency, not taking much luggage. It was planned to be a very short trip, the mother looked at her only daughter who was outside of the house with them.

-Keep everything in order until we return Lori- Rita Loud said to her daughter. Lori Looked at her mother nervously, she seemed to have aged five years in the past hour, not a very pleasant sight to see, but she kept her composure.

-Yes Mom, don't worry- replied the young woman nodding her head.

The parents nodded back and started their way to the airport. The receptionist's voice still were ringing in Rita Loud's head.

 _-Hi. . . ¿Royal Woods' General Hospital?_

 _-…..-_

 _-Yes, hello Beatriz, I am glad that it was you who picked up the phone, I'm Rita Loud. It's been a long time._

 _-…-_

 _-You're right, the last time we saw each other was when Lily was born, Beatriz; I'm sorry for calling so late at night but I really need a favor, ¿Is it possible that you could give me Dr Clark's number or location in Washington I know it's been a long time but I thought maybe he maintained contact with some of his colleagues at Royal Woods's hospital._

 _-…-_

 _-¿What?_

 _-…._

 _-Beatriz. . . If this is a joke, this is your chance to say it_

 _-…..-_

 _-¿It even appeared in the news? I do not recall having seen anything, I really can't believe it!_

 _-…._

 _-But why? He was always a good man, ¿What did he do?_

 _-…-_

 _-Ple… please tell me again what he did._

 _-…._

 _-I see. . . I never would have believed it, it is really unexpected._

 _-…._

 _You are right, I guess I was lucky he wasn't here when I got pregnant by Lola and Lana. Maybe it would have happened to me too._

 _-…..-_

 _-Yes. . . Thanks for the information, only one more question. ¿Do you happen to know where he was taken?_

 _-…..-_

 _-I'm just curious, that's all_

 _-…-_

 _-I see, thank you Beatrice, we'll talk more another day._

 _Rita hung up the phone and then fainted on the spot._

….

Lori entered the house and went directly to her room, all the sisters and brother were there, Lola and the other had already told them what happened a couple of hours ago, although she was a little upset with the boy again. Her anger was appeased by knowing he didn't do anything to her or the rest of the little sisters. Lori sat on her bed. Everyone was staring at her, nobody was saying anything, seriously! ¿what one could say at a time like that?

-So… I have another brother? Asked Leni, surprising everyone that she was the one who broke the ice. Everyone turned to her.

-(Sigh) It seems so Leni- Lori replied to her younger sister.

-¿But how?"

-Hmmmm, we don't but the theory we mentioned early could be right answer.

-But if it is true, ¿why would someone do that?"-Asked Luna.

-I don't know Luna, I simply don't know.

-Oh come on! Do any of you seriously believe that hobo could be our brother?- Lola said, everyone turned to see her:

-Lola! You shouldn't call him that!- Luan exclaimed

-But he is!

-Enough Lola!- Lori screamed.

All continued arguing with the exception of Lynn, Lucy and Lincoln, the three just were watching in silence.

-¿What do you think Lincoln?- Lynn asked her little brother.

Lincoln remained thoughtful, watching his hands carefully. Thinking how he used them to hit the other white haired boy.

-¿Lincoln?- She asked taking him by the shoulder. The touch of his gothic sister's hand woke him up from his trance.

-What? You said something?- asked the boy to his two sisters.

-What do you think of this whole affair with Brandon?- Lynn repeated.

Lincoln looked at her sisters for a moment, he finally answered:

-I don't know what to say, what could I say? From nowhere I just found out I have a twin brother, all this time thinking I was the only boy of this family, then I met him and I hit him… I really don't know what to say- He closed his eyes and remained depressed.

In addition to Lynn and Lucy, the other also heard what their "only" brother had said, they immediately approached to him, Leni hugged him tightly.

-Lincoln?-Lori asked worried.

-I've been better

-I understand, believe me I'm literally as surprised as you, we all are- The blond girl said while the others nodded their heads. The boy looked at her sisters, a warm smile formed on his face but a concerned one replaced it immediately.

-Lori. . . What do you think happened to him during these eleven years?

All the sisters including were surprised to hear that question, the same face of concern appeared in all them, some of them had asked the same question to themselves.

-I. . . I don't know the answer, but I promise we 'll find out

-Really?- Asked everyone including Lincoln.

-Yes, literally! We just need to find him again.

-But he must be very far away from here at this moment sis!- Luna said

-That may be true, but by what I could see, he doesn't seems like a hobo boy, I thank God for that, so he must have a place to stay here in Royal Woods

-Hmmmm, interesting hypothesis sister, but don't forget you have already tried to find him without success, what makes you think this time will be different? The percentage of success has not improved that much, A new search could end if failure again if you ask me-Lisa said with her characteristic seriousness.

-This time we have an advantage, the last time we search everywhere, now at least we have an idea of where he might be living, ¿do you remember that mom mentioned something about that he was a worker well known on the other side of town? Surely he must live in that area, we could even ask the people there if they know him- Lori answered very confident.

A smile also appeared in the other sisters and brother except for Lola who wasted no time in giving her opinion.

-Don't count on me! Even if that hobo is Lincoln's twin brother, there is no way I'll accept him as mine! This is a waste of time, ¿Couldn't we just pretend this never happened and continue with our lives?

-Lola. . . I understand you don't like him, even I can say I'm not so fond for him, there's still the issue about what he did to you and how he spoke to you a little while ago, but you must understand things maybe weren't easy for him, we don't know what kind of life he had or has right now, I don't even know if I want to know, the only think I'm sure I want to know is that we must find him and talk to him, then we will decide what to do ¿okay?

Lola was still watching Lori but her gaze softened a little, she turned to see her sister and nodded her head, Lori smiled and gave her a hug. It didn't take long for all the others to join and make it a group hug.

-Very well! Then tomorrow the operation "Go out and look for our very likely lost brother to clarify our doubts about if he is or isn't a Lod, and also to think a shorter name for this operation" will begin.

All laughed a little at that and then proceeded to go to their rooms for a good night rest.

-We will find you… brother, You'll see we will- Thought Lincoln before going to the Dreamland.

…

Brandon was in his bed, all other children were sleeping and snoring, it didn't bother him, he was used to it after all, his real problem at that moment was that he could not stop thinking about the Loud family, What he was being told. His nervousness was evident, Why they appeared? Why now? Does the fate really enjoyed screwing him?Was he foolish enough to actually believe they were right? Whas there any other logical explanation?

-Damn! Ten sisters and a brother, sometimes fate can pull very bad taste jokes! Anyway…It doesn't really matter. One thing is to know something and other is to accept it as true, I just have to deny it and problem solved! After all, they won't find me, the fact they are not here by now, means Mrs Brenda helped me. I have to make sure to properly thank her. I can't let them find me and even if they do, I don't think they would take me with them, not after how I acted today, that's a relief.

Brandon searched for something under his bed, it was one of his metal boxes, he took the key in his neck and opened it carefully, he pulled out an old photo, it was a little worn but the image was still quite clear. With a very serious face, he looked at it for a few seconds.

-I can't let them interfere, not after all the way I already traveled, families are just a nuisance to reach a goal! They will only interfere!

Brandon stroked the picture with his other hand, the part where there was a beautiful teenager girl, for him, the most beautiful girl in the world.

-¿You understand me? You are the only one who should really understand me… ¿Don't you Helen?


	15. Outsmarted

**Hello Everyone, today I give you two chapters, I hope you like them. Please comment.**

 **I want to thank all your comments, you help me to keep going.**

 **RCurrent: Thanks for following the story in Spanish and English**

 **Asylum117: I hope you keep liking this story, sorry if it is a little unpredectible sometimes.**

 **TheLegendaryRabbit: It's cool, I want and hope for English readers to enjoy this story as well.**

* * *

The life of William Clark started just like any other person, he was born in a wealthy family, since he was little, he became interested in medicine, it was not surprising taking into account that his father and mother were doctors. After several years, he managed to graduate with honors and exercise his doctorate in the hospital of Michigan. Everything seemed to be going great for William. . .

-Clark! Wake up! You have a visit!

William opened his eyes and immediately turned to look at the subject on the other side of the bars, the guard John. He was looking at him with a frown and threatening look.

-¿Don't you hear me? I told you to get up! I said you have visit! But to be honest, I can't image who would want to visit a trash like you!

Not being in the mood to take a beating by John, William rose from his bed and walked toward the room's exit and walked through the corridors, while he was walking, the guard pushed him, making him lose balance and fall.

-Oh I'm sorry! My mistake- John said smiling. Still without saying anything, William only got up and continued walking. He knew if he tried to complain, it would be much worse for him, he had already reached the point of resignation. He knew what was happening would continue for many years to come. It was no secret some guards mistreated him but John had taken special care on him and was not difficult to understand why. He was the only one in the whole prison who had two twin daughters and they were his pride. As he continued walking down the corridors to the visiting room, new memories of how he ended like that started to return to his head.

…..

William was in his office, reviewing his book of finances. The numbers he was watching were rather worrying, all in red; it was no wonder why, he knew the reason, he had never told anyone, not even his family but for quite some time he had an extreme gambling obsession, even worse; he was terrible at that. Another poor soul who thought that sooner or later the luck would smile on him, it never happened. He had already spent the inheritance his mother had left him when she died and even his well accommodated doctor's salary couldn't maintain his hobby.

He would never know if it was fate or a curse that in one Medical Reunion, he was reunited with one of his university's teachers. Dr. Edwin Flint. William always respected that doctor, most of all for his success. They quickly started to talk about everything they had done during the years, after a few drinks. The subject about his financial problems and gambling issues, Dr. Edwin; far from getting angry or disappointed, he smirked, he seemed he had finally found what he was looking for, a partner.

It didn't take long for the old Doctor to talk to William about a very lucrative business. The young doctor listened carefully. At first, he was surprised and shocked of what his old teacher was proposing to him, but it he became very interested when he told him how much they could gain for each simple job. The old Doctor told him about how there were many desperate couples who don't hesitate to request his services, and best of all. There was no "Injured". When the Doctor was done, William still had his doubts. Edwin noticing it, he said:

-Just think of it as a favor to the World, we help couples in need, the "victims" don't even realize they are victims, they get what they were expecting, so do our customers. Not to mention the fact that the "packages" are good taken care. Someone who pay what I charge for one of them have to care for them perfectly ¿Don't you think?

-I guess so…

-C'mon! It's a business without victims and you know it, in addition; from what I've seen, you're not exactly in a position to deny, don't take it as a threat, I'm just saying that for someone in your. . .Position. This should be as a blessing from Heaven. Do you really want to reject this great opportunity?

William observed Edwin for some minutes without saying anything, he was considering all of the options, one was to go to the Police and put a stop to this before it started but on the other hand. . . It really was a great opportunity, he needed the money and no one would get harm, hoping not to regret it one day. He stretched his hand with his teacher's to close the deal, Edwin was happy. That day William sealed his fate.

The procedure was not complicated, the only thing that was needed was Precision and focus. Their first victims was a happy couple from Chicago, William didn't know if it would work but Edwin showed him all he needed to know, First, by using pre-recorded Ultrasound videos of other born children that was displayed in the fake monitor, it wasn't difficult to make believe the "victims" that only "One package of happiness" was what they were expecting. The next step was to maintain the act during the 8 or 9 months, tracking the couple to ensure that at least one of them were in charge to do the C-Section to the mother.

Everything went according to the plan! It wasn't hard to convince the father not to enter to the delivery room, "Doctor's Orders" was all Edwin had to say. William could not believe the old man had also convinced some nurses to participate in the business too, even though it was quite obvious, only two doctors could not carry out this work. As he knew, the best part was when he received his pay, even divided among those involved. It really was a lucrative business! So much for only one "package"? ¿Do there were so many desperate couples? He didn't know or didn't care, all he care was he would keep doing the job from a long time! They even had two more couples waiting for a "Package" Yep! The money would not be a problem anymore.

With the passing of the years, the business was growing; even when he had to stop for a while after the Dr Edwin's death; hit by a school bus that lost control, ¿Poetic Justice? There was no way of knowing it, All William knew was that he was on his own but that didn't stop him, after a few months and getting a few accomplices, William continued with his business. He never thought of moving from Michigan, he couldn't explain why but that State produced a lot of "Product" Only in Royal Woods, the ratio of twins' birth was really high. Only in one year, he assisted in three of them. Royal Woods was a Gold Mine.

The business continued for a few more years until it finally seemed the Gold Mine had dried up, The last one was a White haired packed he wasn't able to sell, bad luck maybe. It didn't matter, it was time to try his luck in another place, thanks to his contacts; He had got a great promotion in a hospital located in Washington, the perfect place to start over. He had been so wrong, when he tried to recruit people for the business, these people didn't hesitate to betray him when he was about to deliver the first package of that place, Consciousness? Regret? A trap since the beginning? He would never know, it was over, his former accomplices in Royal Woods soon started to betray him and confess. After an investigation, taking into account the amount of C-Sections in which he had participated, it was not difficult to discover he had been doing this for a long time. Not all victims were found! William was a professional after all but it was enough for a life imprisonment. Now there he was, confined forever and ready to meet whoever was visiting him.

The man dressed in orange entered the room, he spotted his visits. At first it was very surprising but he knew sooner or later they might come, just as many others had come looking for answers, many of them even weren't "victims" but wanted to be sure, the couple in front of him however... he remembered them perfectly, it was impossible to forget them? He had monitored their six girls and… two boys, a lovely couple unaware the condoms existed, ¿Did they have more children? He wondered briefly. William sat down, He observed on the other side of the fortified glass, their expressions were serious. He was well aware why they were there but asked anyway:

-I'm quite shocked to see you here but also can't say I'm so surprised… tell me already ¿Why are you here?

The blond woman, without losing sight of her serious look, spoke:

"What did you do to my baby?

….

All the Loud Gang, were dispersed in pairs on the other side of the community of Royal Woods, looking for Brandon. Luna and Lisa, Leni and Lana, Lynn and Lucy, Luan and Lola and Lori and Lily, Lincoln stayed on Vanzilla by Lisa's orders, everyone wondered why the genius sister would do that but she promised there was a purpose behind it. All the girls searched all over the place, but even after two hours, they were unable to trace the whereabouts of the white haired boy. Even if they were exhausted for the search, they were shocked, no one in that place seemed to know about Brandon or refused to give them any information. After a while, all the sisters gathered together in Vanzilla with Lincoln, none seemed to have been lucky.

-I can't believe it!- said Lori in frustration- What is happening with the people around her? ¿How is it possible that no one knows Brandon?

-Perhaps we are still looking in the wrong part of the Town Lori- Lincoln said.

-Even if your theory can be very clever Lincoln, there are reasons for what I believe that's not the case.

All turned to look at Lisa.

-What do you mean sister?- Luan asked.

-I don't know if you noticed it with the people we met here but when Luna and I spoke with a couple of ladies about Brandon, both of them were uncomfortable and quickly gave us a negative answer about knowing the boy, showing a clear evasion about the veracity of the facts.

-Lisa, English please!- Responded Lori annoyed.

-(Sigh) Very well, these two ladies seemed to know about Brandon but didn't want to tell us about him, as if they were covering him.

-¿What? But ¿why?

If I have to guess, Brandon has done his homework and contacted all the people he knows here to deny any relationship with him. In this way, make more difficult to find him.

Even though many of the sisters doubted what Lisa had just said, many of them started to remember that, in effect, a few people they spoke to, seemed a bit uncomfortable or hesitant about speaking about the boy, as if they were actually covering him. ¿Could it be possible?- Their thoughts were interrupted by Lisa again.

-Pretty Smart I must say, but at the same time so predictable, ok! It is time to take our secret resource.

-¿Lisa? Asked Lincoln

Lisa only turned to him with a smile, it didn't take long for the other girls to understand what the little nerd had planned.

-Leni, ¿Did you bring what I asked you? Lisa asked her pretty sister.

-Like I did little sister- Replied the girl pulling out her makeup box and what seemed to be an outfit that her other sisters and Lincoln immediately recognized.

…

Back in the Orphanage, after doing his work. Brandon was resting on his bed, he still felt a bit of fatigue for spending the whole day visiting his past employers from house to house and asked them the same favor he asked Miss Brenda, it took a lot of work to convince them but thanks to his good reputation, all of them agreed.

-Brandon!- One of his roommates said while entering the room- I have news, a few blocks from here, there are some girls asking about you, could it be the ones you mentioned before?

Brandon lifted his head to see the boy.

-Yes, I bet it's them, so they really decided to look for me, ¿what is their problem? ¿Why can't they leave me in alone? It doesn't matter, just stick to the plan I told you, no one will say anything, you don't know me or know where I live ¿Do you understand?" He said with a serious and threatening tone.

-Ok ok! We get it! We won't say a word.

"Ok and I'm sorry, it's just that I really don't want them to find me, those girls threats everything I've worked until now.

-Well, I'm not sure I understand what you are saying but tell me Brandon… wouldn't they be back tomorrow or the day after?

-Maybe they will, but I'm sure they will give up in a few days, I don't think I'm that important for them, they are just a bunch of girls and boy seeking for revenge, Normally I would deal with this using my fists, just like many bullies who thought they would take me down… but I just can't hit girls, it wouldn't be good for business. ¿Don't you think?

-If you say so.

-Exactly! Just make sure no one says anything or that someone will respond to me!

-We understand, don't worry. I doubt someone dares to sell you off, we don't need a beating from you.

Brandon couldn't help but smile a little, but at the same time he felt guilty, he didn't like to influence fear among the Orphanage children, he wasn't a bully like those he hated, but if it was necessary to keep that crazy family away, he would do it for the time being, of course he would later apologize to everyone for being a jerk.

…

After a couple more hours of sleep, Brandon woke up quite satisfied, thinking how good his plan was. As long as the neighborhood got his back, there was nothing he would be afraid of, it was completely impossible they would find him. He did not like to say it himself but the "The Man With The Plan" won again! His stomach started to grumble, He didn't eat anything that day and the breakfast time had long passed.

-Well. . . I suppose I can buy a little hamburger.

Brandon took a little bit of money from his metal box, from his extra funds to be more precise, his main funds were untouchable after all, and those were the funds for his great future plan. Once ready, Brandon walked out of the room, on his way out, he found one of his companions, he noticed he was looking back at him with confused eyes, before he could ask him anything, the boy spoke first:

-¿Brandon? But. . . But ¿how? I just saw you at the Orphanage's entrance a moment ago.

-What? What are you talking about? I've been asleep all afternoon in the room ¿Don't you remember?

-Yes, but I found you out there minutes ago, walking as if nothing and when I said hello to you, you looked confused but it was more confusing you asked me where you lived… ¿Did you smoke something?

Brandon normally would have been offended by that comment, but his attention was fully on what he had said recently, surely it was his companion who had smoked something weird… or he just was confused by someone, but by whom?...

-OH OH!- was the only thing he could say a second after realizing what was happening, without wasting any time, he ran to the Orphanage Exit.

-It can't be!

With a kick, he opened the door only to find what he feared the most, right there, watching him with clothes and hair cut exactly equal to his, and behind him, ten girls of different ages, there he was! Lincoln Loud, with a look of pure satisfaction.

-DAMN!. . .- Was the only thing he could think of at that time.

It seemed like hours of observation between the two twins until the little nerd, after fixed her glasses and a deviant smile, she spoke:

-Subject found, Checkmate Brandon!


	16. Failed Plan

**2nd Chapter today as promised. Please Comment.**

* * *

Brandon looked at the Loud girls and boy for several minutes without saying anything, all ability to speak had abandoned his body, they were staring at him too, there were also some Orphan kids in the place. Like the white-haired boy, no one dared to say anything. Surprisingly it was a little girl who broke the ice, she walked over to Brandon and said:

-Brandon, that kid looks like you, ¿Is he your brother?

Brandon turned to see the girl, she was no older than four years old, another sweet poor soul who had the bad luck of having bastards as parents. Out of his surprise, the boy knelt down to be at her level.

-I don't know, he is nobody, I am also surprised by his resemblance with me but I can say we are not related.

-I understand.

-Yes, Now… Could you do me a favor and go to your room for a while, I have to talk something with these people here.

-Okay!- replied the girl and immediately ran off the lobby, Brandon saw her leave and immediately stood up and looked at the other boys and girls in the orphanage.

-That goes for everyone, please get out of here now!

All children came out of the room too, the Loud kids noticed the authority Brandon had on all of those children, Lola even couldn't help but feel a little respect for that. Once they were all alone, Brandon with her arms crossed and a serious look, spoke:

-So you really found me.

The older sister watched his little bro… to Brandon and said:

-You literally are hard to find, and believe it or not, our intention is not to cause you any problems, we just want to talk to you, if you promise not to try to escape again, I would like to propose a little talk in the park near here.

-¿What If I say no?

I'll talk to the person in charge of this place and tell her about your little scene in our house, I am sure she will love to hear what you did and said there. I am no expert but I know that would be very problematic for you ¿Don't you think?

The girl smiled thinking that he had the white-haired boy cornered but for her surprise, he smiled and answered:

-You're right, I am sure she and some police officers will love to hear how I was literally forced to enter a house against my will, kidnapped, tied up and beaten, don't worry; I'll send baskets with fruit to jail to you and your parents.

Both Lori as the rest were speechless, they really had not expected that kind of response.

-Ok… But it is still your word against a big family's, you would lose and you know it.

If Brandon was scared, he was hiding it very well, the boy didn't even blink.

-(Sighs) Ok, let's talk in the park, and I'm not going to escape. Where I would go anyway? You already discovered where I live and I'm not in the mood to become a vagabond. Let's get started.

-Very well- the blond girl replied.

-But listen carefully! If any of you try something against me, I will defend myself! With violence if it's necessary, ¿understood?

-As the crystal, now we go to the park

Brandon went to the park on his skateboard while the boys Loud followed him in Vanzila, once there, they found a place away from other people and sat down on the grass. Brandon was face to face with the cause of his recent problems, not wanting to extend the situation very much, he spoke:

-Watching your brother Lincoln, I suppose the answer of how you found me is obvious but I still ask, ¿How did you find me?

Lynn walked a few steps to the white-haired boy and said:

-You see, what happened was. . .

…..

 _-Hmmmmm girls, Are you sure this will work?- Asked Lincoln as he watched his new look and hair style._

 _-Very sure Lincoln, and you have to admit you look good, it was time to change your style a little don't you think?- Lisa said_

 _-Says the girl who uses the same green sweater every day- He thought but he couldn't deny the new clothes were very comfortable._

 _After that, Lincoln began to walk through the neighborhood, Lisa and the other monitored him from Vanzilla with a receiver and microphone that Lincoln wore on his clothing, the boy walked for over an hour with no results, he and his sisters were starting to give up._

 _-Maybe he does not live here after all…_

 _-I'm starting to believe that too Lincoln, come back to Vanzilla so we can plan our next…_

 _-HEY BRANDON!_

 _Lisa was interrupted by that voice in the distance, Lincoln immediately turned to see and saw a young kid running straight to him._

 _-Bingo! Lincoln, ty to act as natural as possible and don't be nervous._

 _-Got it Lisa!_

 _-¿Eh? Who are you talking to Brandon?_

 _-¿Me? I'm not talking to anyone, there is no one here to talk, only a crazy boy would talk to himself, don't you think?_

 _Unaware for Lincoln, back in Vanzilla, all the sisters beat their foreheads with their hands._

 _-Ok… you are acting weird but changing the subject, it seems those strange and crazy girls you mentioned are gone! I guess that's why you came out right?_

 _-¿Strange and crazy?- Thought Lincoln and his sisters on the other side of the line. While the white-haired boy was struggling not to laugh, the others were already imagining having Brandon in front of them to give him a good lesson._

 _-That's it. . Yes! In fact, it is so good they are gone, I was just making sure they were not here anymore. Hahahahaha._

 _-Ok Brandon, you are starting to scare me a bit, I guess you're still a little sleepy, come; let's get back to the orphanage!_

 _The boy didn't notice, but once that word came out of his mouth, the boy in front of him and the sisters who listened froze, none of them had actually expected to hear that word when they decided to hunt down the boy._

 _-Di. . .Did you said orphanage?_

 _-Ahhhh, Yes? Brandon. . . Are you sure you're ok? You are definitely out of your character right now… maybe you need a little more sleep._

 _The boy began to run and Lincoln, a little recovered from the shock, followed him, Lori turned on the van and proceeded to find Lincoln with her sister's locator. While driving, he couldn't help but see in the rear view mirror all her sister's expressions. It was no dificult to imagine what they were thinking, even she could not get the thought out of her head._

 _-Orphanage. . ._

…

-Interesting, I guess I really underestimated you, that was a very big mistake; I thought I had covered all traces to the Orphanage- said the white-haired boy a little impressed.

Upon hearing that, Lincoln who had been watching to Brandon with a victory smile after having been more clever than him, changed it to a one of concern and sorrow, Brandon looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

-Boy, I really don't like the way you are looking at me, I'm going to ask you to stop doing it.

-¿What? Oh! I'm sorry, it's just that. . . I never imagined you…

-Lived in an orphanage? Yeah surprise, surprise; it's not that difficult to imagine if you think about it but let's leave that aside and let's go straight to the point, ¿What do you want from me? Why would you go to all this troubles just to find me? You want revenge that badly for what I did to your bratty sister?

Before anyone could answer, the older sister stepped forward and said:

-There are some things we need to discuss but for now let me ask you some questions ¿Ok?

-Sounds good to me but let me be very clear, if the question is too personal, I will not answer, I don't like to talk about me very much.

-Ok.

…

-¿Your baby? I don't know what you are…

Rita hit the glass with force, not enough to shatter it but the point was given. She wasn't in the mood to play the guessing game. William looked at her for a few moments, he sighed deeply and resigned himself, it didn't matter anyway, what would another confession do to him at this moment? He was never going to be released from that place.

-Ok! I understand! But this may be a long history

-I came here from Royal Woods idiot, I have all the time in the world, start talking now.

…..

 _William was at his desk reviewing some documents, the time to go home was close and he was waiting for his last patient, after a few minutes; she and her husband came to the office. He received them with a smile and a hug, already knowing the couple from a long time ago. They seemed like a regular couple, except for one small very interesting detail. They really loved children! So far, Rita Loud already had five children, and even more incredible, all of them were girls. One would think that with so many attempts, they at least would have one boy but no. Just girls._

 _Now they were visiting him with a sixth pregnancy; up to this point the doctor had already considered asking them if they knew about the existence of condoms or contraceptives but for obvious ethical and professional reasons, he never did, if the couple wanted to form a little army, that was their issue._

 _-Doctor Clark! It's so good you see you again- Rita said, giving a hug to his friend._

 _-Hello Rita, it is a pleasure to have you here again, I see you didn't lose any time again but this time you took a little longer, I must admit that after waiting a full year, I was starting to think that you had already closed the factory Lynn._

 _-Hahahaha, I understand your point William, Rita and I thought we should take a little break after having Lynn Jr._

 _-A Smart decision if you ask me, to literally have a daughter per year. If you had kept that way, you two probably would break a World's record._

 _I can assure you that is not our intention, but we do want a big family, perhaps we could even have a couple more after this boy._

 _-If you say so, ¿Boy? After all you went through, I thought you were already resigned to only have girls._

 _Rita smiled and began to caress her stomach._

 _-I. . . Really understand what you mean but. . I have the feeling that this time will be different, I believe this time I will have the boy we both desire so much. A little knight to protect his older sisters and the next to come._

 _-I admire your optimism Rita, very well! Then let's get to work._

 _…_ _._

 _William monitored the child's progress for quite a few weeks, everything went very well, it seemed that the sixth gift from heaven for the Louds also would come without any problems, unaware for the couple, some readings caught the Doctor attention. He already had seen them before but couldn't be sure until he saw an ultrasound. When the day finally came, an smile appeared in his face, an smile he didn't have since a long time ago._

 _-It seems that Rita will finally have the boy they want and not only that… they compensated the year they didn't have a baby- He said to himself._

 _Without losing time, William immediately pulled out one of his fake ultrasound and showed it to the couple who could not hide their happiness to know that finally a little boy was on the way. Once they left the Hospital, William wasted no time in search for a telephone number and made a call._

 _-Hello! Mr DeAngelo, I finally got a package for you and your dear wife_

 _For the following months, everything was great, "the package" grew strong, he had to give credit to the Louds, they always had healthy kids. When the day finally came, William received Rita in the delivery room and had no problems convincing her that there seemed to be some troubles with her baby's birth process and it seemed a C-section would be necessary. Without much thinking and the fear her beloved "only" son could be in danger, Rita didn't doubt for a moment to give her permission to proceed with the operation. Sometimes William forgot how easy it was._

 _Once under anesthesia, William performed the operation and finally the package came out, a beautiful and perfect child with white strands._

 _-White? Hmmmm, this new and very unusual, perhaps I even can raise the price- He Thought_

 _He quickly passed the child to his nurse of trust to clean him and have it ready for the delivery while William finished doing the operation with Rita. a few minutes later, Lynn Loud entered the room only to see his precious boy. As usual, there were tears, hugs and cries of joy for the new baby. One would say Lynn'd show more enthusiasm for finally having a boy amongst so many girls but this wasn't the case, he was as happy as he were when his daughters were born. He loved them all equally._

 _After leaving the happy couple with their child in the room, William went to a room at the back of the hospital, his nurse was already waiting for him with the package in her arms._

 _-Ok! The pay day finally came! I wonder where I am going to gamble first- He thought as he waited for his client. After a few minutes, William began to grow impatient, even getting nervous, this type of transactions should be done at the right time or the operation could be compromised, out of nothing; his cell phone began to vibrate, he quickly took it and answered the call, it was his client._

 _-Mr DeAngelo Where are you? Remember that this must be done quickly! I am here with your new son. . . Mr DeAngelo? Are you there?_

 _-I'm sorry, but we cannot go forward, my wife. . . My wife and I changed our minds, we cannot do that to another mother._

 _-WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU KNOW I CAN'T DO THAT! This CHILD TECHNICALLY DOES NOT EXIST! I CAN'T GO AND TELL THE MOTHER: OH! I'M SORRY, I MADE A MISTAKE, YOU HAD TWINS INSTEAD OF ONE BOY!_

 _-Even so… we are stealing her son._

 _-You're not stealing anything! SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THAT THERE IS ANOTHER BOY! SHE WILL NOT SUFFER ANY LOSS! COME NOW AND BRING ME MY MONEY!_

 _-I'm sorry but I can't. . . We can't! We are on our way the airport, do not call us or contact us again._

 _-No! Don't you dare do this to me! Hello? Hello?_

 _William tried to call his former client for more than 10 minutes but with no luck, frustrated, he threw his phone to the floor, breaking it into a thousand pieces, stifled a cry of frustration, fearing someone will heard him and came to see him with a baby. With a bit of fear after seeing the scene, the nurse walked over to William and asked:_

 _-Doctor. . . What do we do now?_

 _-Grrrrr, damn old man without balls! I hope that that plane crashes and him and his barren wife are the only ones dead! Ok. . . Let me think…_

 _-Could. . . Could we not only take him to the room with the other children? No one will know who he is, the hospital will take over._

 _-¿Are you stupid or what? Remember that the hospital already has a record of his brother in this hospital! Don't forget that the DNA of the twins is identical, it won't take long for this this kid to have test runing on him and the staff will discover that similarity which will lead to the Louds and which in the end will lead to us! That child cannot stay here!_

 _-But… Doctor ¿You mean we should (Gulps) kill him? ¿Right?_

 _-Of course not idiot! I can be many things! But no one will ever say I'm a child killer! Take him as far as you can! I don't care where but take him away! And don't say a word of this ¿Am I clear?_

 _-Yes… yes sir._

 _The nurse quickly placed the child in a small basket and covered him with blankets, she gave him some formula to eat to prevent him from crying. Then took a whole box of the warehouse and immediately took him to her car. She drove around for hours until she finally reached to Hatelzuki, it was night when she arrived, with panic and fear, she brought the child to the urban part and in a dark alley, she left the basket with the box next to it for whoever who would find him, could feed him with no problems, before returning to her car. She watched the boy one last time._

 _-Sorry, This wasn't supposed to happen, you were supposed to be taken care for two rich lovely parents... This is not your fault… I'm really sorry, bye!_

 _The nurse began her long and sad return to inform her boss about what she had done, even newborn, the little boy managed to open his eyes to see and quickly realized he was alone, the only thing he could do at that moment was crying under the stars._

…

-YOU ARE A MONSTER!

Rita screamed and hit the glass with all her strength, it didn't break but a huge crack was where the fist of the furious mother was seconds ago.

-Guards! Please help!- William in panic.

-HE WAS MY BABY, MY SECOND SON! MY TREASURE AND YOU LEFT HIM IN THAT ALLEY! WITHOUT ME THERE TO PROTECT HIM! TO CARE FOR HIM! HE COULD HAVE DIED IN THAT AWFULL PLACE! CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU! FOR 11 FU*** YEARS HE DIDN'T HAVE ME BY HIS SIDE! PROBABLY THINKING I'M THE WORST PERSON IN THE WORLD, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS! I HOPE YOU HAVE A HORRIBLE DEATH AND ROOT IN HELL!

Rita was hitting the glass to reach William to strangle him with her own hands, her husband and three guards had to intervene to stop her, they didn't exactly put up much resistance, inside, they wanted to let her do it, they even wanted to help her but they knew they couldn't let her ruin her life for a wretch like him. The tear waterfalls soon started to fall, even the guard John let a couple to come out, swearing internally to give William an even more special treatment from now on.

…..

The sad couple left the prison and went directly to the hotel, Rita looked as if she had aged even more, her eyes didn't stop shedding tears, Lynn was a little better, he hadn't cried as much as his wife but the situation was enough to tear his soul. During the whole taxi trip, he didn't stop hugging Rita, his wife didn't rejected him, she needed all the love and comfort she could get at that moment. Once in their room, even without making eye contact with her husband. The mother spoke:

-He hates us… ¿Doesn't he?

-¿What?

-Our son. . . Brandon, He probably hates us.

-Rita… I don't know

-¿Why wouldn't he hate? He has been living all his life thinking I abandoned him!- New tears began to come out- My Son. . . My baby thinks I didn't want him! Lynn. . . MY SON CAN'T KEEP THINKING I ABANDONED HIM!

Rita hugged her husband tightly and kept repeating the same words over and over again, her heart was breaking even more when she remembered what her own son told her that day:

 _-Who are your parents?_

 _-I stopped asking me that question years ago._

 _-That's all the information you will get from me regarding those two bastards._

 _Bastards! Bastards! Bastards! Bastards! Bastards! Bastards!_

Those words echoed in her head, each echo followed by a stab to the heart, ¿Was that the impression her little boy had of her? Maybe even worse.

Lynn watched his wife tearing apart, almost as if they had a mind connection, he also recalled those words his son said, the only thought that one of his daughters or son might hate him was inconceivable, a nightmare he never wanted to become a reality… and now there he was, a son who would probably hate him.

They wept all night, there were no happy thoughts, there was no good side, there was nothing that could improve the situation or to ensure that everything would be resolved with a happy ending. That night… there were only resignation and Pain.


	17. Not Interested

**Hello everyone! Once again two chapters for you, I hope you like them, please comment.**

 **As always, thanks for your support and comments. Have a nice day.**

* * *

Brandon waited patiently for the older sister Loud shoot her first question, he really didn't understand why he was right there, ready to be interrogated by that crazy family. If he thought it well, he could simply ignore them and go on with his life but he knew that he had to finish this once and for all, no more escape, no more hiding, it was time to give the end to this matter.

-Very well, first question; a fairly simple one to begin ¿What is your full name? We know your name is Brandon but obviously you have a Last name.

-I do have a last name… it's not precisely official but I have it.

-. . .

-. . .

-Well?

-¿Well what?

-¿Are you going to tell me your last name?

-Of course not! I wont

-Hey! I thought we had a agreement!- Said an annoying Lynn.

-I don't remembered to be agreed with anything, I clearly told you I'd answer whatever I like to answer. Deal with it.

Just before Lynn or any of her other sister would discuss with the white haired boy, Lori raised her hand to calm them down, she turned to see them and shook her head; making them understand she would handle the situation. All hesitated for a moment but after a few seconds, they nodded their head. Lori nodded back and turned back to see Brandon.

-Very well boy, I get it. Let me ask another question. ¿Have you lived your whole life in the orphanage?

-Hmmmm, no; I've been living there for five years.

-¿What? But ¿how is that possible?- Lori asked very surprised.

-Girl, I think it is more than obvious I didn't live there my first years of life.

-You know that is not what I meant to say, let me try again ¿where did you live before the orphanage? ¿Who took care of you during that time?

-Two questions at the same time, but even so, I will answer none of them.

-You're a. . .

-Ah ah ah! As I told you before, ¿Next question?

-(Sigh) Ok… ¿Why didn't we see you before here in Royal Woods?

-The Orphanage where I lived in Hatzeltuki closed and I was transferred here a few weeks ago

-I see, well ¿How did you end at our House's door?

-I have already told you, your mother was going to pay me to prune the garden for a few dollars, your mother hired me for a friend's recommendation.

Lori's eyes widened after hearing that.

-¿You work?

-Yes.

-¿What kind of Jobs you do?

-The normal Jobs a kid like me is allowed to do for the age, mowing the lawn, walking dogs, distribute flyers and many others.

-Wow. . . you are a little business kid. Interesting.

-I'm just a guy with a well-defined goal and before you ask, NO! I won't say which is my goal, that information is only between me and. . . and someone else.

Lori watched the boy carefully, after saying that, Brandon's mood dropped a little and almost seemed to be depressed, Lori decided to not push the topic, not like if Brandon would tell her anyway. Lori turned to see Lincoln, He gave her the signal to ask the questions he had for Brandon.

-I understand, here is a question from Lincoln, ¿Was it you who hit Chandler and his friends a few weeks ago?

-¿You mean the boys at the park who confused me with Lincoln? Yes, It was me, he wanted to hit me and I defended myself. I don't know what kind of dispute he had with your brother but I wasn't going to pay for it.

All the Loud gang were surprised to hear that, Lynn internally promised herself to find Chandler later and make sure he would never try to do something like that with her brother again.

-And… ¿Are you ok? ¿They didn't hurt you?

-I can't even count fight as training, they were no more than a few weak bullies pretending being strong.

-Ok, that's a relief, next question ¿Why did you hurt Lola at the Burping Burger?

All the boys Loud except Lynn and Lola saw Brandon Careful to hear what he would say about that, though Lynn was quiet, Lola was sweating a little; she was about to speak but a quick squeeze to her arm and a and a serious Look by Lynn made her stop. The Little Diva only gulped as the boy was about to crush her lie.

I thought athlete girl had already told you, ok. . . I do not expect you to believe me but I will tell you. . .

Brandon told them everything that happened that day in the restaurant, not omitting any detail, all the Loud sister and brother who did not know the facts listened carefully, though in the beginning they refused to believe him, no one could deny Lola would be perfectly capable to do what he said she did.

-And that's what happened, I just couldn't let her go without a punishment- Brandon finished.

-Heavens. . . Well, I suppose. . . Heavens! Lola! Is it true what he said?- Lori asked immediately to her little sister.

-Well. . . There are many ways to tell a story and…

-Just answer the question Lola! And if you lied to me, don't you dare to do it again!- the older sister said.

-Ok! Ok! It's the truth! But he ruined my dress!

That was no excuse to ruin his food that way!

-Now you're on his part?! Did you forget he spanked me!

-I don't approve it! But you asked for it! Even I might do it if someone does that to me too! You. . . You can't just do something like that just because you were angry! What would have happened if you crossed with a meaner person? You have to think about the consequences of your actions!- Lori said with a mix of anger and concern for her princess sister.

Lola was left without words after hearing that, she could not believe it, now not only Lori but all her sisters and brother were watching her in accusatory manner, she normally she would be enraged but all she could do at that moment was hide her face between her arms and started to cry, she'd never admit it loudly but she really was affected by those stares.

-¿Are… are you angry with me? ¿Do you hate me?" She asked without looking at them. Lori forgot for a moment her interrogation and hugged her little sister, soon everyone joined.

-No, we are not angry with you Lola, I feel a little disappointed for what you did and lied to us but we'll never hate you, we love you so much, Just promise me you won't lie to us like that again or act by impulse ¿Ok?

Lola lifted her face and with a smile, she nodded her head, her mood returned to normal, even so; that didn't stop her to stare at Brandon with some anger. He noticed that but choose to not say anything, there were more important matters to attend.

-Clap, Clap, Clap!- Brandon applauded as he looked the scene in front of him.

-Very well, this is very emotional and all but ¿Can we continue with what is going here? I have a small work in an hour and I really would like to end this quickly, next question blond girl!

-You really don't have any consideration ¿Don't you Twerp?" Lori immediately covered her mouth with her hands after saying that. Wishing didn't hear it which he obviously did.

-Hey! Watch what you say, I'm not one of your sisters or brother for you to talk to me like that, I really don't have to endure this shi… this crap, do it again and this conversation is over ¿Got it?

Lori nodded and proceeded with her questions.

-Why are you avoiding us? Why are you trying so hard not to be found by us?

-I just didn't want more problems with you and your family- Brandon responded quickly, Lori once again noticed a little nervousness in that response.

-You are lying or at least… you are not answering with full honesty.

-I don't know what you mean…

-Next question!- Lori interrupted him- ¿What do you think about looking like Lincoln?

Brandon raised an eyebrow, ¿Where this girl wanted to get? He thought, sighing; the white-haired boy replied:

-I think he is very lucky for having my face but I believe he should be more manly… or at least do more exercise, if people confused him for me, that would be bad for my image.

-Hey!- Lincoln said while Brandon smiled in satisfaction.

-Well, I think he should- Murmured Lori but talked to Brandon again –You misunderstood again but enough questions, let's be serious… Brandon! For what Lisa said to you and us… ¿You understand you might be our brother?

-I knew sooner or later you would come with such nonsense, yes! The little nerd told me about her tests and that I'm Lincoln's twin brother, no offense but you really are idiots if you believe I will buy that garbage.

-It's not garbage! Believe me that even I had my doubts at the beginning but you don't know Lisa as I do, I saw the evidence in her monitor. Not to mention your equality with him, you both have the same age, your birthdays are the same day!

-Hey! You don't know when it's my…

-October 10th! ¿Am I wrong?

Brandon became stone… That was the day Helen found her in that alley. ¿Could it be possible?...

-You have to accept it! You are our brother! And… you know it ¿Don't you?

-Yes of course! In your dreams!- Said Brandon not very confident. Lori noticed that and smiled, she had the boy where she wanted.

-Then ¿why try to escape from us that badly? ¿Why do you feel nervous with this issue? ¿You realize you're sweating a bit?

One of Brandon's yes blinked, his patience was reaching its limit, trying to stay calm, he quickly replied.

-Girl. . . ¿What exactly do you want from me?- Even if it were true what you say and I'm Lincoln's brother… ¿What you hope to gain from all this?

-To be honest I don't know. I didn't plan this carefully but ¿What did you expect? Two days ago I would have sworn for my life I only had one brother, now I just found out that actually I have two, and that just doesn't apply for me, I'm sure all my sisters and brother feel the same, this kind of news would surprise anyone! We have. . . I have another brother! The same is happening to you ¿Right? say whatever you want but it's literally impossible this situation is not affecting you! I'm sure you think about us, You thought about what Lisa told you ¿Didn't you?

-That… That's not true.

-Stop denying it! Admit it already!

-Hey! Don't push me girl!

-Just admit it Brandon, deep inside, you are starting to believe you are one of us.

At that moment, Brandon stood up, he simply could not take it anymore.

-You know what? Ok! I admit it! Since I arrived here and I heard that there was a guy like me called Lincoln, I was curious to know who he was! But then I realized what that could mean! So I decided not to look for him, to try to avoid meeting him at any cost! now. . . Big Surprise! I ended in his house, when I saw you (pointed out to Lincoln) Everything I feared became reality, I couldn't believe it but there you were, a boy identical to me, the guy who without a doubt was my relative, and therefore; It also meant I had found my family! My paren... The people who gave birth to me.

Lori started at Brandon, she was starting to regret pushing him so hard. Before she could say anything, Brandon continued:

¿Why did you have to appear? ¿Why here? ¿Why now? Could it be that fate really despises me? ¿Haven't it screw with me enough? ¿Why fate did exactly what I didn't want the most?

-Hey!- Lori said- Calm Down, you don't have to get like that and ¿What is that about you didn't want the most? ¿Aren't you glad you found us? ¿Aren't you glad you found your family? ¿Finding out you are not an orphan?

Brandon couldn't help but laugh a little by that statement and sat back. He had already managed to calm down a little.

-Girl, you have watched so many soap operas ¿For what do you take me for? ¿You think I'm the stereotype of orphaned child who have desired all his life to meet his real family? ¿You think that crap happens in real life? ¿Do you think a rejected boy would want to meet the people who abandoned him?

All the brothers Loud swallowed hard, none of them had a response to that statement, there was no correct answer. Without giving them time to formulate a response, Brandon answered himself:

-The answer is No Lori, I must admit that perhaps the first two or three years of my life in the Orphanage, I used to have the regular questions any abandoned child has, ¿Where are my parents? ¿Why they don't come for me? ¿Don't they love me? ¿Why they abandoned me? And many others, it took me years to stop thinking about my parents… until I finally realized and came to accept it what I was refusing to accept for a long time…

Brandon closed his eyes for one moment, his sisters and brother waited for him to continue, the boy opened his eyes again and said:

-Brandon, you were rejected! Face it and move on!

A great sigh was heard from the Loud gang, Brandon smiled at that scene, he was glad to see they got the message.

-So I moved on, I finally saw the truth in front of me, it was not easy to accept. After all, the truth always hurts, but it allowed me to continue with my life. After all, I had a great support, yes! Fate can be a real bitch but sometimes it gives you something nice to keep going. No matter how strong one person want to show he is, sooner or later, he needs the support from other people.

Some of the little kids didn't get what Brandon said with that but Lori and the others did, it was obvious, before and after living in the Orphanage, he had someone to take care of him at that time but ¿who he or she was?

-To be very clear, I lived great part of my life wishing to never meet my family… No! the people who supposedly had to be my family, and now here we are, I find myself face to face with ten girls and a boy, my eleven siblings. . . Seriously! If I weren't seeing it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it. It's like a very cheap comedy T.V show.

Brandon decides not to keep kicking the bush anymore. It was time to say it clearly:

-Girls. . . Lincoln. . . I think that there is no way to soften this, so I'll say it loud and clear, your parents abandoned me, You know it, I know it, I don't know why nor I care, It stopped to be my problem years ago, perhaps they didn't want two boys at that moment, or there were already too many mouths to feed, I don't know, All I know is that at that time, there was no place for me or Lincoln in your family, in the end your parents decided to keep him, lucky him I guess. At least one of us was saved to have to deal with ten crazy girls, I'm glad it was me, don't get me wrong, I don't believe your parents are bad people, at least that's not the impression I got when I saw them, perhaps in different situations… things would had worked out but fate had other plans, I don't know what you think about me, maybe you feel pity. I hope not but let me say this: my life was not perfect, puff! It is far from being perfect, it was hard. . .Yes, very hard but was not bad, the streets, the solitude and the losses are cruel but you know what they say: hardships makes you tough! I have accepted my life as it is and I really hope you can respect that and stop bothering me.

Brandon stood up again and looked at his brother and sisters, it was time to put an end to this waste of time:

-¿Any other question before I go?

(Total Silence)

-Well, I hope I have clarified your doubts. I'm done with you and although I don't entirely agree, I believe an apology is necessary so we all can be at peace, I'm sorry for what I did to your sister, I promise you it won't happen again. (If she behaves, he thought)

All the Louds kept staring at Brandon

-Very well, now; go back and live your lives as the family you are, believe it or not, I wish you happiness with my heart, tell your mother and father to don't worry, I hold no grudge against them, I let go those feelings long time ago. . . But I can't say I'd like to see them any time soon, it's not like I can just ignore they rejected me, be happy and take care of each other, I'm only going to ask you to please don't look for me anymore, don't bother me anymore, is more than clear that I am not one of you, I never was and never will be, if you leave me alone, I will leave you alone. And yes! I understand that living in the same community. . .can be a little troublesome, so I made a decision, I don't like it but I think what is best for everyone to win, I will talk with the Orphanage Director and will ask her if it is possible to transfer me to another place, one very far from here, with luck it may be in another State, just give me three or four days and I promise you will not have to worry about me anymore.

Lori clenched her knuckles at hearing her brother saying goodbye forever. Believing he had said enough, Brandon turned around and started his way to the Orphanage, somehow he felt very good with himself, as if he had removed a great weight above him, or have just closed a chapter of a book he never wanted to read in the first place, but on the other hand, there was a small hint of pain he was feeling for talking to them like that ¿Was he sad he was getting away fro them? No! It had to be something else, it didn't matter in the end, he just had to talk with the Director to be transferred and the problem was solved.

The Loud girls and boy continued watching him walking away. Perhaps forever, they remained silent as statues, Lori wanted to stop him, she really wanted to say something but no words came out, she realized there was nothing she could say to counter what Brandon told her… but still, she didn't know what really happened, she wished more than her parents were there at that moment, with the correct answers for Brandon, ¿How Brandon ended away from them? She already had a theory but it was not proven, much to her grief, the word "Abandoned" crossed her mind, maybe Brandon was right, she shook those thoughts out of her head as fast as she could, she knew her dear mother and father would never do that, much less to another son! Being the oldest daughter, she knew how over the years, her parents literally cried with each other for a male son, before having Lincoln of course. She also remembered how she and her sisters wanted a little brother and when she finally was six years old, he came to the house and all the family promised to take care of him. She felt horrible for thinking wrong about her parents, with a new conviction, she spoke to the boy:

-You're wrong Brandon!- Lori said, the boy stopped immediately and turned to see his sister.

-¿What did you say?

-You're wrong Brandon! very wrong! I know what you mean, I know you have every reason to believe in what you said… but you said it yourself! My… Our parents are not bad people! They definitely didn't abandon you.

-(Chuckle) I have 11 years of evidence to counter your statement girl.

-Just because you lived away from us doesn't prove they abandoned you! You just believe that as a fact yourself, ¿Did you know that when I told her about who you are, she was as surprised as us?

Brandon raised an eyebrow –Oh Please! ¿You expect me to believe your mother magically forgot she had twins?

-I don't know what happened, I would love to know but right now, I don't have those answers; not yet, the only thing I know, is that my parents literally didn't know about your existence! I saw them in their eyes! Even now, as we speak, they are going to meet the only person who could make sense of what is happening.

All the other brothers sighed in surprise, Lori turned to them and spoke:

-I'm sorry… We didn't want to worry you, at least not until we have confirmed answers.

Even a little annoyed, they understood the reasons for their parents and sister to do what they did, Lori turned to continue talking with her little lost brother:

-My point is, You have no right to assume the worst when you have no proofs, I have faith that my parents soon will come back with the answers we need and that happens, you will know they didn't abandoned you. Trust me… I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with us, your anger is fully justified but I don't think it's fair to think the worst of our parents just because it is the easiest thing to do.

Behind Lori, All His brothers nodded in agreement with her. Brandon hated not being able to say anything to her, deep inside… he knew she had a point. Lori continued:

-¿You ask us to leave you alone? That won't happen! When our parents come back and finally explain to us what happened, we will return and you will hear what they have to say They are your parents too! Whether you like it or not, you should listen to them! ¿Do you understand that boy?

Brandon felt the anger growing inside of him, he had to keep it under control, as his master had taught him, he knew the consequences of acting on impulse, He didn't want to give Lori the satisfaction of seeing him in despair, he pointed the girl and said:

-I will say this only once! We have nothing else to talk about! I'm not interested in the slightest what your parents have to say! I'm not going to let you ruin everything I worked so hard until now! I am asking very little, just forget about me and live your own lives.

With that said, Brandon turned and continued his way back to the orphanage.

-Hey! You are not escaping…- Lynn tried to stop him but was interrupted by Lori's hand on her shoulder.

-Let him go Lynn.

-But. . .

-Don't forget that spite everything, he is still an eleven years old kid like Lincoln, there is so much he can take. For now it is best to go home and wait for mom and dad, they will return tomorrow evening. I hope with good news.

No one dared to talk back to Lori, deep down, they felt useless to not have said anything but at the same time, they thanked her older sister to take care of the situation, she by her part, could not help but feel a little sorry for that boy. Even though he tried so hard to hide it, his pain was evident and all of them noticed it, unaware for her, Leni internally struggled during the entire conversation, Debating whether or not if she should disobey her sister, more than once, she wanted to stand up and give her little brother a hug. Perhaps she wasn't smart, perhaps she was very slow to understand many things. But she was very good at something, and that was to notice when someone was in pain. As she watched Brandon going away; she no longer saw a bad boy who had insulted her clothes, at that moment, she was watching a boy in real need of help and love.

The journey back in Vanzilla was short but it seemed like an eternity, they entered the house and tried to do their daily routine without success. . . the wait for their parents was going to be a long and despair one.


	18. No More Doubts

**2nd chapter for today as promised, please enjoy**

* * *

It had been a whole day since they talked with their lost brother, it was late at night but none of the Loud kids were able to get any sleep so they tried to do their regular activities, whether Luna with her music, Luan with her jokes and even Lincoln reading his comic books on his underwear, they thought it may help them to stop thinking about the boy but it wasn't, all of them were trying to stay calm and patient to wait for their parents to arrive but the reality was totally different, they just couldn't stop thinking about Brandon, about what he told them.

Even if they couldn't stand each other sometimes to not talk each other for days, their family bonding always helped them to overcome any dispute, always supporting each others, the Loud kids knew their bonds were unbreakable, always believing all in the World was fine as long the have that sibling bond.

Part of that belief died the day before, ¿how could they keep believing that in the same way now? knowing that somewhere else, while they were living their happy lives, in another place…Totally away from them, a child; their brother, was surviving who knew how until he ended in the orphanage, only to keep living alone without them.

The former only male of the family, Lincoln; couldn't move forward on the first page of his comic book. Not even his very comfortable red underwear his little princess Lola had given to him wasn't able to give him the comfort he needed to concentrate on his reading, extrangely… he had just remembered what he had thought the day he and his family went on their vacations.

 _¿How my life would have been if I'd didn't have my sisters by my side?_

-Hehehehe… I guess I have my answer now- the white-haired boy thought while he dropped his comic and buried his head in his arms. Depression grew higher each second, his bedroom door suddenly opened, revealing his rocker sister Luna.

-Lincoln. . . ¿Are you ok Bro?

Lincoln not looked up to see her, Luna sat down on the bed next to him and started to stroke his head.

-¿Do I look ok Luna?

-I guess the answer was obvious, I'm sorry. . .

Lincoln looked at his sister, embarrassed of what he had just said.

-No Luna… I'm sorry, I had no right to talk to you like that…

-Don't worry bro, I understand. I also can't stop thinking about… about…

-¿About our Brother Brandon?

-We still don't know that for sure…

Lincoln looked at his sister with a face that said everything "¿Seriuosly?"

-Ok! Ok! I guess there is no point denying it now… even so, I think a confirmation from our parents would be nice.

-¿You think they will find answers wherever they went?

-I don't know Lincoln, we don't even know where they went, not even Lori knows, we can only hope.

-I understand. . . Tell Me Luna, ¿What do you think it will happen? I mean ¿What are we going to do with Brandon?

-I… I really don't know that either little bro, I guess mom and dad will decide that but… Knowing Mom, If he really is our brother, I guess it's pretty obvious she will…

Before Luna could finish, the sound of a taxi outside the house distracted her, they quikly got a glance in the window, her parents left the vehicle and began to walk toward the house.

-Mom and dad are here!- Shouted Lincoln and immediately ran downstairs to greet them, it didn't take long for his ten sisters to join him right in front of the entrance door. The waiting became more unbearable but they did everything possible to not going out to bomb their parents with millions of questions.

…..

Rita Loud felt how her entire weighed a ton , every step she took was like raising a brick instead of her feet, if not by having her husband at her side, she most likely would have collapsed at that moment, Lynn Sr was not much better, but he knew he needed to be strong for his beloved wife, both loved their children greatly but it was no secret his wife was much more passionate when it came about their well being.

The couple entered the house and immediately noticed all the children in front of them… they watched them back with obvious concern on their faces, in regular conditions, the Loud parents would be very angry to find their children awake so late at night, the surprise for the Loud gang was great when without any warning, Rita ran and embraced them all, thing that was impossible for her even with her two arms stretched in full, her husband joined her the second later. Rita started to cry again as she pressed over her embrace, as if she afraid her children would disappear if she let them go. For their part, all the children were shocked to see their parents like that, even when their mother gave them a lot of freedom in the house. They knew very well how authoritative she could be when he wanted to, just the fact of being able to control eleven children was proof of that. Without any doubt, every one of them returned the hug their parents, Leni, Lola and Lily even wept a little, they could not bear to see their mom in that state.

They spent more than ten minutes like that for Rita to be able to calm down enough to reléase the hug, they then proceeded to go to the dining room, she, her husband and their children all sat around the family table. Lynn Sr prepared hot chocolate for everyone. Even when it was a drink everyone enjoyed a lot, they also knew that wasn't a good sign, a sign that a really serious talk was coming, it didn't help when the parents ordered the little ones to go to their rooms. After finishing their chocolates, the kids did as they ordered.

Once all gathered together and with their drinks in hand, Rita looked at her daughters and son, her treasures, the most important thing in her life. One by one, she watched them, not knowing why, she stopped at Lincoln, her little knight, with that beautiful white hair, inherited from his grandfather, none of their daughters or son never asked but the truth is that her father also was born with white hair, being honest, she was suprised only Lincoln born with white hair, she alwasy thought at least one or two of her daughters will have it too. Her eyes were still perched on Lincoln, watching him carefully, out of nowhere… Something more appeared, just behind Lincoln, there he was, ¿A mirage? ¿A phanton? It was Brandon! Watching her with a look full of hatred, those eyes said everything…

 _-I hate you!-_

Once again, Rita had to stop herself from crying and running to hug her son, she just sat there while covering her face with her hands. Not being able to wait any longer, Lori spoke:

-Dad! ¿What is happening? ¿Why mom is like that? Please answer me! she asked desperate, of course she already knew why but she needed to be sure.

Lynn Sr observed her daughter for a few seconds, then as well as Rita, gave a glance at all his children, it wasn't easy to say the following words, after giving a sip of chocolate, the patriarch of the family spoke:

-Very well, Lori. . . Girls. . . Lincoln, I will explain. Your mother and I traveled to Washington

All the Loud kids gasped in surprise but Lynn didn't stop.

-The reason was because in that place, in a prison. . . the doctor who delieverd Lincoln was locked there.

-¿But why?- Quickly questioned Luan.

-There is where I'm going my little comedian, you see, that doctor. . . No! I don't think he deserves to be called doctor, that monster is in prison for illegal sale of newborn babies.

The gasped of surprise of the Loud children was even greater than the previous one.

-He stole him…

Everyone, including Lynn Sr turned their gaze to Rita, who began to give blows on the table.

-He stole my baby! That bastard took my baby away from me! He stole him! Damn him! HE STOLE MY BABY!" Rita launched herself to her husband embrace, she buried her head in his chest as she continued shedding tears of despair.

-Rita! Get a Grip! I know it hurts… ¿How do you think I'm feeling? But you need to calm down

-No. . . I can't Lynn, I just can't, ¿How can I calm down when my baby is out there thinking the worst of me?

Knowing his children had heard what their mother had just said, Lynn Sr knew it was not possible to continue kicking the bush.

-(Sigh) Girls, Lincoln. . . You see, during our visit there, that man confessed he. . .

Lynn Loud Sr told their children everything that William confessed to him and Rita, he told them everything with much detail, for obvious reasons he only left out the part where Rita, with superhuman strenght, was close to break a fortified glass to almost strangle that monster, he was even thankfull she didn't broke her hand, without a doubt his wife could be really scary when she wanted to. All the Loud kids listened carefully and without daring to interrupt their father until he finished, silence reigned in the room for several seconds. They didn't know what to say, everyone had thought that a confirmation from their parents would not be so shocking, in a certain way, they already believed they have another brother, Lisa made sure of it, but still… hearing the truth from their father's mouth, leaving absolutely clear that Brandon was indeed their brother, it felt like a bucket of cold water on all of them.

-Then… then it's true, I have a twin brother- Lincoln said breaking the ice, his voice was almost inaudible.

-Yes son- His mother said, already feeling a little bit better but still hugging her husband.

-It can't be. . . Can't be!- Lynn thought, refusing to believe what her dad had just said.

-This is literally horrible! Then that. . . That person kidnapped my little brother and left him in an alley alone and without any protection

Still hurt to hear that dreadful truth from their daughter, both parents nodded. Lori noticed immediately how her words seemed to open fresh wounds to her parents.

-Oh! I'm sorry- She said feeling guilty.

-It's okay Lori, it's not like you said a lie.

-But then ¿what happened to him in that alley? ¿Didn't he say anything about that? Asked Luna.

-No dear, after his accomplice left your brother there, she never saw him again, I think that question can only be answered by Brandon.

-That's a relief! Then we just have to go to the Orphanage and ask him personally! then I will fill him with tons of hugs and kisses!- The second older sister said very worried.

Both Rita as Lynn Sr observed his daughter, their faces full of Horror, ¿Did she really just said that word? ¿Orphanage?

-Leni!- Shouted all her sisters and Lincoln, of course they had planned to tell their parents about the meeting and talk they had with the boy but never imagined that Leni would spoil it so deliberately. Before anyone could clarify the situation, Rita took to Lori by both shoulders.

-What did she mean by orphanage? ¿My son is living in an orphanage? ¿He doesn't have adoptive parents or caretakers?

Rita's voice sounded desperate, she wasn't oblivious to the idea of her son being living in an Orphanage for some time, but she also believed that after some time, he could have been adopted by loving people, she even had already started to think of what to say to his "adoptive parents" to let her visit him, just thought he was still living alone in that place and without a family was another arrow straight to her heart, more than ever. She hoped Leni was imagining thigs again but this was not the case. Lori slowly shook her head. It was true! Herr little boy was living alone in an Orphanage. Once again, the waterfalls tears were opened, Another group hug was requiered to calm her down again.

-Mom, It's ok, From what we could see, Brandon seemed to be ok, he looked happy with his life, despite living there- Leni said, trying to comfort her mother, she wasn't doing a good job.

-Leni! Seriously! let me handle this ¿Ok?- said an irritated Lori. The dressmaker just nodded, a little scared by her older sister's attitude.

Once Rita had calmed down, Lori told her all about what she talked with Brandon, for a brief moment, Rita was happy to hear her little boy wasn't holding any grudge againts her but did not last long after hearing he also didn't wish to see her or have anything to do with them. Even though it hurt lot, Deep down, she understood why he said and think that. What right did she have to ask her second boy to love her after all these years of being away, even worse if he thought he was rejected by her, Both she and her husband knew they were in a difficult situation, perhaps the most difficult of all their lives.

Despite their children protest, the Loud parents sent them to their rooms, they felt they had talked enough, it was so late and they needed to sleep, they all said good night, with one last group hug, they proceeded to sleep if it was possible, all the Loud kids were asking themselves the same question:

¿What are their parents going to do?

…

With all the children upstairs, Rita and her husband embraiced one more time, it was not usual for them to feel so tense and tired. Having taken care so many children for years had prepared them to handle very well all kinds of pressures but this was on another level.

-Lynn. . .- Rita said looking at her husband.

-¿Yes dear?

-You know what we should do? ¿Don't you?

-I know. . . But ¿Do you think we will be able to?

-I don't know but even so… I'll try with all I have.

Lynn Sr noted to his wife, he could almost swear he saw fire in her eyes.

-It's time to bring our son home!

…..

-Ok Mrs Director! I'm going out to work! I'll be back in the afternoon!

-Okay Brandon, just remember your curfew!

-I will! See ya!

Brandon walked very happy the Orphanage exit, he had slept very well, in fact; he didn't remember any night as good as that one, clarifying things with the Loud girls and boy gave him a very conforting sense of freedom. He was sure they'd talk with their parents about what he wanted and then they would leave him alone, no matter what the older sister said, it was imposible for them to return to visit him, Mrs Rita would surely understand, even better; she already had eleven children to care for ¿Why would she want a 12th one, even worse; one who didn't want to be with them? It was Simple logic that any adult shouldn't have problems in understanding.

With a soft kick, he opened the front door to welcome a new day.

-Good morning World! Are you ready… ¿UH?

Just in front of the boy, two figures he immediately recognized were there in front of him.

-Hi. . . Son- Said Rita with a trembling voice.

-….. F*** my life- Was all Brandon was able to think before find himself traped in a bear hug.


	19. Decision

**One more Chapter yay! hahahahaha. But really, I hope you enjoy it. This will be my last update for November since I'm traveling tomorrow to Colorado and visit some family. As always, thanks for reading my story and I hope you are entertained. Have a nice day and see ya in December.**

* * *

There were so many emotions Brandon felt at that time, shame, surprise, skepticism… but the most important was wrath! ¿Weren't they already done? Why this family was challenging his logic? ¿Why this woman was hugging a child who didn't want her? The boy subtly tried to get away from that lady but to be someone who was about to enter her forties, she was very strong, he'll give her that.

-Lady!- Let me go! I said LET ME GO!

-NO!- Shouted Rita very decided to not break the embrace. There was no force on Earth that would me her do that.

-¿What? Hey! You can't do this against my will! You have no right! I DEMAND YOU TO RELEASE ME!- Brandon shouted and was starting to lose his patience.

-I have every right to do this! I am your mother!

-NO! You are not!- He shouted even but still, Rita only tightened it even more, it seemed hearing that affected her but not in the way Brandon wanted, as he struggled to get some air in the middle of those powerful arms, Brandon noted the middle age man in front of him, he was only watched him but he could jump to hug him too at any moment, he prayed God for him to not do it, even in all the confusion, Brandon managed to see something, in a very old van, the eleven loud kids were watching the scene, clarity came quickly to the boy, he immediately launched a murderous look to those guys, that didn't go unnoticed by the Lincoln and his sisters, some tried to simulate a smile as an apology, but Brandon ignored them completely and continued watching them with soul piercing eyes, Lincoln was sure that if Brandon could launch lasers from those eyes, he and his sisters would be dust already.

The anger to know his calculations had failed, allowed the white haired to focus all his strength in his arms, with a powerful cry of frustration, Brandon managed to open his mother's arms and get away from her with a jump, Rita was in disbelief having her arms still open, not believing what had just happened, not even Lynn Jr was able to break her bear hugs, she couldn't help but to feel very sad. If Brandon had managed to do what even her athlete daughter never did, that could only mean he really didn't wanted her close to him.

-¿Son?

-For the love of…! I've already told you I'm not your son, you are confused Lady!

-No. . . I am not confused, you are my son… ¿Why do you deny it? ¿Why are you doing this? You said you didn't hate me… that's what my son and daughters told me…- Rita said as her lips trembled and suddenly began to cry, covering her eyes with her hands. Brandon watched her with concern, he was not happy with that lady, and her lack of personal space but still. . . Is not that he liked making her cry.

-Hey… is not that big deal, please stop crying, people are watching us now, ¿Aren't you embarrassed?- Brandon spoke as he approached her, once he was a step away from her, he placed his hand on her shoulder and said:

-Miss Loud, seriously!... Stop crying.

Rita stopped and with a hidden smile, she immediately took Brandon in another tight hug.

-You fell for it! I can't believe you actually fell for it! You definitely are my Lincoln's twin brother! You're just as innocent as him and your sisters! You are without a doubt a Loud!

Brandon could feel the fury growing inside him again, he hated being treated with pity, he hated bullies but what he hated the most, was to be decieved, having this time his two arms free, Brandon decided it was enough.

-Miss… I really don't want to this, I really don't want to but you are forcing me to take extreme measures, you have until the count of three to let me go! Or face the consequences.

Rita heard him but didn't even flinch, Brandon right eye's trembled with irritation.

-Very well… ONE!

There was no response from Rita, Brandon began to raise his arms.

-TWO!

Rita didn't move an inch, Brandon arms were raised to the top, his two hands closed to form a double fist, he had already choose where to strike, he really didn't want to do it, he hoped for Rita to let go of him quickly, both Lynn Sr and his children saw what the boy was going to do, he started to walk where the mother and son were, he knew Brandon was serious!

-THREE! OK MISS! YOU ASKED FOR IT!

Brandon dropped his two fists to strike Rita right in the head, Lynn Sr and the Loud kids screamed at him to stop… and he did.

Brandon stopped his hands an inch away from Rita's head, panting and sweating, he couldn't do it, he just couldn't hit a lady who had not done anything to him, Rita smiled and gave him a warm gaze.

-I knew you wouldn't do it my lovely son.

Brandon gave her a serious and angry look while looking away.

-I'm not your son, make no mistake here lady, I didn't hurt you but that doesn't change what I said.

-I know…- Said Rita resigned - but I will do everything in my power to change your way of thinking about me.

Before he could answer, a new voice joined

-Ok! ¿What is happening here?- the Orphanage director said, she was standing in the house's entrance, watching the scene in front of her, she couldn't help to be surprised a middle-aged woman hugging the only white haired boy in all the place, she raised an eyebrow and asked again.

-Brandon, ¿What is happening here?

-Nothing! No problem! This lady is already going. . .

Brandon could not finish as Rita, much to her grief, broke the embrace and walked in front of the Director.

-Good day Miss, I believe you are the one in charge of this charming establishment

-Yes I am Miss…

-Loud, Rita Loud.

-Yes I am Miss Loud, ¿May I know why you were hugging one of my children?

-The answer is quite simple Miss Director, I was hugging Brandon because he is my son, my biological son.

The Director's mouth as of the few orphans who were behind her opened to the maximum, after a few seconds in shock, they all stared at the white-haired boy behind Mrs Loud, he shook his head to deny what the lady said but it didn't work, with all her children experience, The Director knew when a boy was trying to lie, she never imagined to see Brandon try to do it. Ignoring the white haired boy, she turned back to Rita, She didn't find a hint of lie in her face… ¿Could that be true? If she was honest, she indeed shared some similarities with Brandon.

-Hmmmm, I think you, your husband and me need to have a little talk.

-I think the same Ma'am.

-Very well, Brandon and everyone, I'd be in my office with Mr and Mrs Loud, don't interrupt us.

Knowing he couldn't do anything, Brandon only nodded his head. There was no doubt, he was screwed! Once all arranged, the three adults entered to the Orphanage and closed the door behind them, leaving there a kid believing his entire World was crumbling down.

Brandon debated with himself whether to enter or not but deep down he knew it was useless, he remembered the reality about how powerless an eleven years old kid could be sometimes, aside from that, he had work to do. With a sigh of defeat, he proceeded to continue his day as planned. He passed next to Vanzilla, not acknowledging the boys inside the Van, They were confused at watching him leave, Lola immediately spoke:

-Hey! ¿Where do you think you're going?

-It's not your concern girl! Leave me alone.

Before Lola could answer, Lisa intervened.

-Hmmm, it appears you are not fully aware about the situation in which you currently are ¿Right?

Brandon paused for a moment, He remembered how that little nerd had the last word the last time he talked to her, there was no way in hell he'd let her have it again. Without turning to see her, he responded:

-I am perfectly aware in the situation I am little girl, your parents are talking to the Director, I have no idea what they are talking about, I only know it I don't like it! ¿Why the hell you didn't leave me alone?

-¿You really need to ask?- Lynn said furiously- We can't just ignore you! Not after mom and dad finally found out…

Lynn's mouth was blocked by Luna's hand, who whispered to her ear:

-Lynn, don't say anything, remember that it will be mom who will tell him about that!

Brandon stared at the rock girl talking in a low voice to the athlete, he couldn't deny he was a little curious for what the brunette was about to say but he choose to pay no attention.

-Ok, even if it's a little interesting what you are saying, I have obligations to attend. As I don't have to wait for the Director to finish talking with your parents, I have to continue my day as planned.

With that said, Brandon just walked away from his sisters and brothers, no matter when some of them shouted at him to come back. In his way to the first house, he tried to calm down without success, he couldn't stop thinking about what those three people would be talking about, he imagined Mrs. Rita telling the Director about what happened in the Loud house, What the little Nerd discovered, Or maybe the would take him… A cold shiver ran through his body, remembering what Rita told him minutes ago.

 _My Son_

Still feeling that icy cold, a drop of sweat ran down his forehead to finish on the floor, If he was really her son… ¿Would she try to (Gulps) take him away with her? Brandon laughed at that thought, yeah right! Even though this lady would prove to be his. . . Progenitor, he couldn't imagine her wanting a twelfth son! That was not possible… No! It was possible! ¿How he didn't think about that?

With that new thought plaguing his mind, he considered going back immediately but was unable to do so. His ethics with the work were in the right place. He wouldn't fail to his employers, sometimes he really hated how well Helen educated him. He completed his work as soon as possible and returned to the Orphanage, it was nightfall by the time he go there, he was glad to not see the Van parked there but even so, he knew a conversation with the Director was waiting for him, she could only hope for good new… yeah right!

Just as he predicted, the Director was already waiting for him in the entrance, she looked calm but Brandon felt the air very heavy…

-Hello Brandon

-Hi Director… I guess it shouldn't surprise me to see you right here, waiting for me.

-If you were surprised, it would mean I definitely overestimated your intelligence this month you've been living here.

-Tough but fair. Ok, enough rambling. . . ¿What happened with the Loud parents?

-Always straight to the point don't ¿Right Brandon?

-It's more practical.

Both woman and child stayed watching each other for a few seconds, the tension was palpable and the boy really hated that feeling. He had so little patience for some things. After a few more seconds, the Director sighed and spoke:

-Follow Me Brandon.

The boy did as he was asked , the road was quiet and peaceful, it was not until they passed the Director's office that Brandon realized something was out of place, before he could ask the Nun, they had already arrived to where she wanted, Brandon already knew the orphanage enough to know which room the door was in front of him.

-No! Please Director, seriously. . . No!

-Sorry Brandon, but you know this has to happen… talk to her.

-¿Her? ¿Not them?

-She insisted on talk alone with you, she didn't want you to feel pressured with two adults.

-(Sigh) ¿do I have to do it?

-Brandon… She is your mother

She is not…

-Brandon! Please! Don't to try to insult my intelligence

-But she aban…

-No! Brandon! She didn't… please; just talk to her, if you don't do it for me or yourself, do it for your promise with Sister Margaret.

-¿What? ¿You know?

-Margaret was one of my best friends Brandon, of course I know, she told me about it, ¿Do you think you ended here by chance? Margaret knew about her weak condition from a long time ago and wasn't sure what would happen to her orphanage if she died, the preparations for your transfer were ready long before you think, she was always looking out for you.

-I. . . I don't know what to say

-Just tell me you will honor your promise.

The memory of that day came as fresh as if it had happened a few minutes ago.

…..

 _A young 10 years old kid was waiting outside the Director's office, unaware of what was coming, and he was used to it. He had been there at least seven times since he moved to the Orphanage, suddenly, a couple bathed in mud balls came from the Office, both directed a glare at the boy before continuing their way out of the place, a few seconds later, the Director came out, she was not happy… that was for sure._

 _Brandon! You chased away another couple again!_

 _-Yes! Yes I did_

 _-¿Why?_

 _-I already told you, I'm not interested in having a family!_

 _-Brandon! There are hundreds of children who would give anything for the opportunities you had! ¿How can you be so selfish?_

 _-I'm not selfish! I'm only looking up for my future! And my future doesn't include a family! You know that better than anyone!_

 _"Why do you insist so much to fulfill her…_

 _-Enough is enough! Don't get Helen into this! It is my decision, please; No more Adoption Interviews._

 _Brandon, give yourself a chance to be happy!_

 _-I'll be happy when I fulfill my goal! I'm just not interested (Sigh) My wishes of having a lovely family died with. . . Her, Sister Margaret, please, just let me be. There is no way I'm letting myself get adopted._

 _-Not even by your real family_

 _¿What? Please Hahahahahahaha! As if they were one day to appear, parents who want to retrieve a boy they abandoned, I didn't know you had that sense of humor._

 _The sister looked at him for a few seconds, he was trying to deny it but she could see she had touched a sensitive vein in Brandon, she remembered the couple that had just gone, as well as to the past seven, she had no doubt that Brandon could do the same or worse to his own parents if one day they would appear, which as he said, was almost impossible. Even so, her faith that day would come was not all lost, she had taken care of that place for over twenty-five years, even if it was very rare, he had seen repentant parents looking for their abandoned children and and even receiving forgiveness and love, children just like Brandon. Kids who swore to never accept their parents back but in the end they did, that gave her an idea, it was an impossible bet she but had no other option, Brandon simply would continue driving away possible parents._

 _-¿Sister Margaret? What are you thinking?- Asked Brandon very curious, he knew that look in her Director, Brandon knew her long enough to know she was up to something. The Director smiled and spoke:_

 _-Very well, Brandon, you win; no more interviews with couples to adopt you_

 _-¿Really? That would be…_

 _-Ah ah ah! ¿Do you really think it will be so easy?_

 _-Dang it! I guess not! ¿What's the catch?_

 _-A Promise_

 _-Uh? Ok? ¿What Promise?_

 _I know I can't convince you to be adopted but I believe if your parents appear. . ._

 _-Ok! Seriously Sister! ¿You really believe…_

 _-Let me finish Brandon! I'm giving you what you want! Now listen to me! As I said, I believe that if your parents appear. Even if they can't convince you to go with them. They can take you with them if they prove they are your parents._

 _-You know that's not possible, they abandoned me_

 _-Brandon, none of us know that for sure; I admit that it is most likely but I have faith maybe didn't do it and if they did, they could repent, Brandon… the promise I want you to make is that no matter the situation, if your parents ever want to talk to you and explain what happened, you will listen to them without hesitation._

 _-¿Listen to what? ¿How relieved they were after abandoned me?_

 _-Even if that's the case, which I doubt, you will listen to the end._

 _-¿Are you aware you are making a lost bet?_

 _-I know, but I decide to have faith, then. . . What do you say? No more interviews in exchange for that promise ¿Deal?_

 _Brandon thought for a few minutes, being honest; it wasn't a difficult decision, it was virtually impossible for his "parents" to come to try to find him._

 _-Deal!- Said the boy and shook his favorite Nun's hand, in the inside, he congratulated himself for making the most easy bet in his entire life._

…

-To be honest, I really believe that woman could foresee the future.

-Trust me, I found myself believing that many times. So ¿What you say? ¿Will you honor your promise?

-(Sigh) Ok… let's do this, just one question… ¿Is she planning to take me…

-Of course Brandon- she interrupted him- It was the first thing she asked after proving she is your mother, the process has already started. In this case I cannot help you, and I probably wouldn't if I could, I recommend you to take this as an opportunity to get to know her better from today.

-Shit. . . Well, Thank You Director.

-Language Brandon! Now go, she is waiting for you. . . Your mother is waiting for you.

Brandon winced but remained silent, slowly entered to the interview room, there she was, she looked a little tired, it seemed she waited for hours, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty, it was not good to make a woman wait, at least that was what he was told. Rita saw her son, she felt happy but also nervous.

-Hello my boy.

-. . . . . . . . . . .

-Come… let's talk.

As much as he wanted to get out of there immediately, Brandon knew it was useless, his immediate future was already sealed, he slowly moved forward and sat on the seat his side of the table, his gaze never abandoned Rita's

-Hello Mrs. Loud- Said Brandon with coldness. Something that did not go unnoticed by Rita but she was already prepared for something like that.

-Hi. . . Wow! You really took your time, ¿Having fun with your friends?

-Hmmmm, no, I was working

\- Do you Work? But you're only a child

-Freelance jobs, such as when I was going to cut your lawn ¿Do You Remember?

-Oh! I see.

The silence took over the room, as much to mother and son, the mood was very uncomfortable.

-You. . . You look good, healthy and well nourished, I see you eat well here.

-I don't complain, despite what many think, the orphanages. . . Or at least the ones I know of, treat their children very well.

-I'm very pleased to hear that, I was afraid you were treated badly in this or you're last Orphanage.

-I would have escaped or fight back, trust me! I'm not one of those who like to let himself being abused.

-I see… well… Brandon ¿You know who I am, Don't you?

-Rita Loud, Mother of eleven children, I must admit that it's something one don't see every day. I hope you planed to have so many and none of them were "Accidents"

-Hmmm, that last statement was not necessary but I can understand why you are saying that, I love every one of them, I can assure that, by the way. You were almost right, I am Rita Loud but I don't have eleven children, I have twelve.

Brandon raised an eyebrow.

-Twelve wonderful children, eleven at home and one which I hope, will join them very soon, if it were up to me, I would take him today with me but the law don't let me… I really hate to wait.

Brandon continued staring at Rita, He was already getting impatient ¿How long would Miss Loud take to speak about what he really wanted to know? Mrs Loud notice Brandon's frown and tried to take his hands with hers but he quickly retrieved them and shook his head. Rita knew it was no use to keep kicking the bush.

-I didn't abandon you

Even though he was waiting for those four words to come out, the impact was still strong, how was it possible that after everything he had anticipated, those words were still able to reach him ¿Were a mother's words that strong? Silence reigned for a few seconds until Rita continued speaking, her eyes were already watering.

-My son… I know you believe I abandoned you but that never happened, I swear in the name of what I love the most, I mean my children… you included, that I would never do that to any of my angels. You were stolen away from me.

After hearing that, Brandon couldn't help but chuckle a little.

-¿You said you didn't abandon me? Excuse me if I find it hard to believe that after 11 years that you or your family, never tried to find me!- Responded Brandon recalling how Helen told him there never was any sign of people searching for a newborn baby with white hair.

-That's because we never knew about your existence! It was until I saw you that day at my house door that I knew you existed. . . At first, I thought you were just a boy who looked like my Lincoln but… something inside me told me otherwise, I felt our connection; our unbreakable mother and son connection.

Brandon became silent, but that only gave him away in front of the lady, Rita smiled tenderly.

-¿You felt it too… Didn't you? Don't worry, you don't have to answer me, I see it in your eyes, those beautiful eyes you inherited from me.

-Miss Loud…

-But I don't expect you to believe only in my words. . . Look at this!

Rita suddenly pulled out of her bag a sheet of paper and left it on the table for Brandon to read it, even if it had words very complicated to understand, the boy got the message, it was... ¿A confession?

-Yes Brandon, it is what you are thinking it is, is a confession letter, a veru disgusting person wrote and signed it, that person was the one who took you away from me!

Brandon was watching Rita without saying anything, even when the confusion on his face was more than evident, his mother didn't take long to notice it and decided to explain the situation, without leaving a single detail outside, she told her second white haired boy everything that person said, his horrible business, How Brandon ended in an alley alone, how she never knew he was even born.

-And that's what happened!... I swear if I had known from before, I would have moved mountains and oceans to find you, I love my daughters, God knows that, but when I had to Lincoln, my boy; my joy was immense! If I had known from the beginning you were twins, I think I'd had exploded from happiness, Brandon. . . I'd had loved you beyond your mind can imagine, not to mention your sisters. They love Lincoln with all their hearts, it would had been the same with…

Rita started to cry even louder.

-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's not fair! You deserved the same kind of love. You deserved to be taken care like Lincoln, to grow up with your sisters as he did! With them protecting you! Watching over you! Why this had to happen? This was so unfair, not only for you but for us too.

The scene in front of the white haired boy was not pleasant, that poor woman was extremely in pain, and the worst. . . he didn't believe she was lying. He was not a lie detector like Sister Margaret or Helen or Mr Zen, but he was very sure there was no lie in that woman words. He was sure that even without the letter, he would have believed in her. He had mixed feelings, at the end… Sister Margaret was right. He was not abandoned! There was surprise and incredulity, but strangely, he was not very affected as he expected. Maybe deep down, Despite everything he had repeated to himself all his life, he knew he had not being abandoned after all, and he only took refuge in the most cliché reason of why a child would end up in an orphanage.

But even with that issue at last explained, it was not like it really mattered. In the end, it changed nothing, It wasn't like he was going to discard all his hard work until now… or what he thought about families… it didn't change! Nothing had changed! His beliefs and motivations were still as strong as ever! Everything that he lived up to that time were proof of that! Families were a threat for his plans, he knew that much… still, he would never say that to the woman in front of him but he needed to calm her down.

-Miss Loud.

-¿Uh? Said Rita trying to dry her tears with a handkerchief.

-It's ok Miss, everything is ok.

-No. . . it's not.

-Yes it is, believe it or not, my life has been good, I can't say is perfect and yes, I had many hardships but I'm grateful for it, I like to work, I like the Orphanage, my life has been bearable and fun.

-But it could have been better…

-It could have been different, but we cannot be sure if better, even so… there is almost nothing I would change if I could. (I would just change one thing to be honest, Brandon thought)

Rita couldn't help but feel a little hurt to hear him say that ¿How he could say it wouldn't be better to grow up alongside his family? ¿Did he really enjoyed being alone?... unless he…

-Brandon, did someone take care…

-Let's not change the topic Miss Loud, my point is, we did the best we could with the lives we were given, you could breed and live happily with your family as a great mother who cares for her children, and by my part, I can say I had an interesting life in Hatzeltuki.

Rita's lips trembled

-No. . . Is not true, you're wrong with me, I'm not a great mother, ¿what kind of "Great Mother" Let her child be stolen and let him grow away from her?

-You underestimate yourself Miss, for what I could see, I can say you are an amazing mother, I saw cases where assholes parents can't even handle one kid and they abandoned him or her in the Orphanage but you have eleven children and take care of them all without breaking. . . If that's not a definition of Great mother, I don't know what it is.

For the first time since they started talking, Rita smiled honestly, it made her happy to hear her child say that but at the same time the guilt also increased, in that moment she knew that it was time to tell him, it was time to start to rectify things, being faster than the boy that time, she embraced his hands with hers.

-Brandon, You will come with us!

-¿What?

-You will come with us, I'll take you home, and you will be a Loud, as you always were. I know the Director already told what I had planned for you ¿Right?

Brandon didn't hesitate to show discomfort in his face, for a moment he thought about yelling at that woman in a desperate attempt to make her change her opinion, it had worked before but this time, he knew it would be useless, that woman was very determined, much more than any Foster parent he had known, Not to mention he didn't picture himself yelling at that woman…

-¿Would it help if I say that I don't want to be adopted?

-No, it won't help you.

-¿Do you know why I never was adopted before?

I heard stories from the Director, I have to say that some of them are. . . Disruptive.

-I had to be a little harsher with some persistent couples but I managed to chase them away… Sigh, you do know that when I'm around sixteen or seventeen… I would go away.

-The Sister told me something like that… you had some kind of plan for when you were release from the Orphanage.

She almost doesn't know anything, but yes, I have a plan that will start when I'm older.

-I understand… ¿are you really serious about it?

-Very serious! Since I was six years old.

Rita looked at her son in the eyes, her mother instincts confirmed he was indeed pretty serious about his long future goal, She couldn't help to wonder what kind of plan could a kid would be thinking for half a decade, I already knew what would be one of the most important things she would like to know about her son…

-¿Is there any way that you tell me about it?

-Nope. Sorry… very personal.

-I see, anyway… you are still coming with me.

-I will refrain from jumping full of joy if you don't mind.

-Funny kid, Well Brandon, let me be the first one to tell you, welcome to the Loud Family!

-I'd say I'm just a guy living in your home for a while. Do not be confused, remember that I'm not exactly excited to go living with you and your family.

-Ouch Brandon, a little harsh ¿don't you think?

-Sometimes my honesty knows no limits, don't be offended.

-I'm not, I knew this would not be easy, but I accept the challenge.

-My condolences- the boy said with a smile that Rita immediately followed. After that, she said her goodbyes; there was no hugging or kissing, they shook hands and wished happy night to each other. Once again Rita was forced to separate from her son but this time, she knew she'd be back for him.

After a little talk with the Director about what would happen in the next few days, how he would be visited for a social worker, a little visit he had to pay at the hospital to give DNA samples since the little Loud nerd couldn't be used, Brandon finally was in his bed, observing the communal room and the other sleeping children. He couldn't help but think that in a few weeks, he would not be there anymore, his life was about to give a new course, with luck. One not so bad this time. Before being able to sleep. Brandon sighed and spoke to himself.

-At least I can say my life indeed interesting. . . Well, I don't know what is waiting for me in that house but they will not break me. I will endure these five or six years I'm living with them and then… Good bye Louds!

Having finally said those words in his mind, Brandon let himself to sleep.


	20. Family Support

**Hi everyone, first of all I want to say sorry for taking so long to start posting this story again, as many of you may know already, this story is already finished in spanish, I only need to traslate it to english but I've been a little lazy and busy lately, working, writting other stories and playing GOD OF WAR... anyway, I just want to say that I'm back and you can expect a weekly chapter, if I have time maybe two MAYBE! It's nice to see you again and I hope you like this chapter. Peace!**

* * *

Having raised eleven children gave Rita Loud an amazing forcé of will, saying it was easy would be the biggest lie in the world. Of course it had it's ups and downs but she never regretted having her daughters and son. When she had each one of them in her arms at birth, she made a promise.

 _To always take care of their happiness and well being_

That memory had always brought her great joy. . . Now, it seemed so distant, so empty, so hypocrite. For 17 years, she falsely believed she had honored that promise, that she succesfully ensured her children happiness. . . how wrong she was all these years.

 _No, I'm just a guy living in your house for a while_

 _I have no problem to admit that if it were up to me, I will not go with you._

Those words spoken by no other than her second son still echoed inside her head… her own son, her blood, her baby who grew up without her. he had said those words, when she heard them. She didn't break and kept a positive attitude, it took all of her will power but she did it, or at least that was what she wanted to believe, the last thing she wanted was to prove to her lost son that her mother was weak, there was no question that he didn't want to be with her or any of the family, even when she could prove she didn't abandon him, it wasn't like if he was going jump to her arms and scream "Mom!" This wasn't a cheap Novel where such clishes could happen, this was the real life, Brandon didn't see her as his mother, he wouldn't see her husband as his father and clearly he wasn't interested in creating bonds with his sisters and brother.

Before she realized it, she was already in front of her house's front door, she didn't even remember walking out the taxi, she wasn't focus at all, but really how could she stay calm when she literally had just had a conversation with her own child who didn't hesitate to say he didn't love her as a mother.

She stared the door for several seconds until her head was finally back to reality, after a long sigh, she finally entered her home, what happened next was too obvious, she found eight girls and one boy asking her hundred of questions.

-¿What did he tell you?

-¿Were you able to talk?

-Was he rude with you?

-¿Will he really come to live with us?

-¿Did he try to hit you again?

-GIRLS AND LINCOLN!- A voice shouted behind them, everyone including Rita turned to Lynn Sr, holding an sleeping Lily in his arms.

-Very well, first of all, let your mother breath, asking all at the same time will lead to nothing, and remember, only Lori, Leni and Luna will remain here, the rest of you were only allowed to stay until your mother was back so now go to sleep!

-But dad. . .- The children tried to argue but the glare from their father was very clear "No buts". It was very rare to see their father this serious and of course they were not going to disobey him. Without saying a word, all except the three older sisters proceeded to go to their rooms to finally have some rest while they and their parents walked to the dining room, they all sat down around the table. After an awkward silence that lasted a couple of minutes, Rita told her husband and daughters what happened in the Orphanage, Brandon's exact words. By the time she finished telling the story, the other four family members at the table didn't know what to say.

-Wow. . . Just wow, so that's Brandon honest opionion; it is not that I don't understand but still. . . Is quite heavy if you ask me- Lynn Sr said.

-I know, my. . . our son is not exactly excited to join this family- Said Rita with a slight of depression.

She was immediately embraced by her husband.

-Easy Rita, everything is going to be alright. We knew that this would not be easy when we decided to have him back.

-I can't believe that ungrateful twerp told you that!- Lori said.

-Honey… -Rita tried to say

-No mom! Don't try to defend him! He doesn't have the right of treat us like that!- Luna followed.

-Girls, try to understand. . .- Lynn Sr tried to speak as well.

-And like I don't think it's fun to live in an orphanage without your family, if he thinks it is… well, he is not very smart ¿Right?- Leni finished.

Everyone saw her for a few moments, it was quite ironic to hear her talking about being smart but they all agreed she had said a valid point.

-Ok girls listen! I know that we've been through a lot, all of you as well as the rest of your sisters and brother, things not always were easy but we always managed to overcome every hard test as a family, let's be serious, I think this could be the biggest test we have faced until now, I can understand if you are still a little confused on how to handle this situation, but I am confident that being the oldest siblings. Me and your mother can rely on you to help your sisters and both brothers to overcome this as well- Lynn Sr said to his daughters, of course he knew he could trust his daughters… at least Lori and Luna, he saw Leni for a moment, as his father. He knew that she wasn't exactly the most. . . Mature or dependent of his family but in the end she was an older sister who never hesitated to give warmth and comfort to her siblings, even Lincoln have always asked him and his wife to rely more on her. being completely transparent, he was planing to only talk to Lori and Luna but he recalled his son's words so he decided to rely on his second eldest daughter too. fact that she seemed to appreciate very much, not very often her parents ask her to participate in really important family issues. Lori thought on what her father said and answered:

-(Sigh) Okay dad, I promise I will do my best to support you and mom in all of this, after all. . . that boy is my brother. This literally will be a huge change.

-You said it sis- Luna followed -I don't think I'm the only one who doesn't like the way that boy express himself, he even made Leni cry . . . But still, you're right, like Lincoln, he is also my little brother.

-Yes! And don't forget that none of this was his fault! It was the doctor's. That bad man took him away from us!- Leni said, her tears ready to come out, she didn't understand why she felt that way, but she did understand one thing, Brandon was her little brother and that evil man had done something that even she wasn't sure if she could forgive, an unfamiliar feeling started to grow inside of her and she didn't hesitate to express it

-I hate him! I hate him! I hate him so much! Because of him I didn't know nor I could see my little brother growing up all these years! He grew up feeling unwanted from his family! He grew up without my hugs and kisses! He grew up without my affection and love! And that's why he doesn't want me as his sister!- Leni was furious. So much that she even scared her family a little. Lori approached her and put her hand on her shoulder.

-I get it Leni, He hurt us all including Brandon, but thinking about it and getting angry won't solve anything, that horrible man is already paying for what he did, now it's up to us to try to fix this as best as possible.

Leni looked at Lori, those feelings were still there but thanks to her older sister, she managed to calm down, she dried her tears, smiled and nodded her head, then without saying anything more, she went up to her room to rest, she a proyect in mind for the next few days. Perhaps Brandon was not very excited to be her brother but she was sure she could change his mind, and a nice gift would be the best way to start to do it. Soon, the rest of the family went to sleep too. All of them were thinking the same thing.

 _-¿What will happen in the Loud house in the near future?-_

…

Lucy was crawling through the ventilation ducts to reach Lola and Lana's room, still not believing that her parents and older sisters really believed all of them would just go to sleep without trying to spy on them. The goth girl landed on her little sister's bed, all except Lily were waiting for her and as soon as she landed, they started to bomb her with questions.

-Quiet!- Lincoln said as low as he could -Remember that we should be sleeping so try to not raise your voices, very well; Lucy, tell us what you found out.

Lucy did as Lincoln said, by the time she finished. Each sister and brother had different thoughts, Lola wasn't very happy for the news, in Lana's case; she wasn't exactly in good terms with him for what he did to Lola but she was also curious about what it would be like to have another brother in the house, Lisa kept her stoic character, she didn't have any issues with a new boy coming, another test subject for her experiments didn't sound bad, Luan didn't say any joke, she had nothing against Brandon but was also aware that a great change would come to the house, Lucy like Lisa, kept her stoic character but was also quite displeased for Brandon's arrival, she still remembered how he said he didn't like her poems… she wasn't very good handling negative critisism.

The most thoughtful about the topic were Lynn and Lincoln, Lynn didn't know whether to feel worried or excited, on one hand, she had witness Brandon's radical behavior, that could be a problem considering how annoying her sisters and brother could be sometimes, on the other hand; she liked having another athlete at home, perhaps even someone with whom she could train seriously. Lincoln was a good sparring partner but she needed to restrain a lot when she trained with him. Brandon could help her to get serious, Lincoln didn't know what to think, Brandon was his brother, he was supposed to be happy he'd come, so they could start to get to know each other better and ¿who knew? He might finally have someone who share his likes. In the end… he was just not sure how to feel and he didn't like it.

-No! I don't want that brute to come to live with us!- Lola said furious.

-Lola! I don't know if he is a brute. . . but remember he is your brother- Lynn answered, she was not fond to Brandon but also didn't like what the little princess was saying.

-But. . . But he is not like us! He is not a Loud!

-It's easy to say that when you weren't the one who was unLouded Hahahaha ¿get it? But seriously, don't be like that Lola- Luan said.

-Whatever, just you wait and when you really see what a brute he is, you will dislike him too! You will beg mom and dad to get rid of him, you'll see! YOU'LL ALL SEE!

Lola immediately turned to see Lana

-You are with me ¿Right Lana?

Lana scratched the back of her head while thinking what to say.

-Lana, you are with me ¿Right?

-(Sigh) Ok Lola… I'm with you.

Lola hugged her twin, despite being so different, she knew she could count on her when she needed her the most, Lana returned the hug but unlike Lola, everyone could see hesitation in her face. After breaking the hug, Lola also turned to look at Lincoln.

-¿What do you say Lincoln? ¿Do you really want someone like him, someone who hit your cute little sister to live in this house?

-Hmmmmmm, Sorry Lola, but whether you like it or not, he is my twin brother and your older brother, obviously you don't see him like that, and surely so does he, but just like Lana is supporting you right now, I think I should at least make an effort to welcome him with a positive attitude, not to mention that you brought what happened that day to yourself.

While Lola was getting angry for what her big brother said, Lynn and Luan both felt proud of their little brother, despite everything that was happening, he was showing that maturity not very common in boys of his age, they only hoped that Brandon would be like that too.

-Whatever you say brother, In time you will side with me, I'm sure of that.

Once the meeting was over, everyone went to sleep as they had been ordered, thinking the same as her older sisters, in what will happen to the Loud family in the near future.

….

Brandon woke up from his bed, sweating…

-Damn! What is this feeling? It's not possible this situation is affecting you like that! Your are only switching the place you will be living for these years! Stick to the plan Brandon!- the boy thought in the middle of the darkness, a few seconds later. He rested his head back on his pillow. Trying to not think about how his life literally had gone in the wrong direction than the one he had planned years ago.

-It's not something that you can't handle Brandon! You've faced worst… a lot worst, this is nothing!- the boy kept repeating that again and again to convince himself before finally succumbing to sleep.


	21. A New Home

**Hi everyone, I'm sorry for the delay but here it is, a new chapter, I hope you like it. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm trying to translate the best I can. Please Comment.**

* * *

The past week wasn't any quiet for the white haired boy, Rita visited him every day to talk to him, even when he wasn't very social, talking with his mother was kinda nice, not to mention that if he was going to live with her, it wasn't a bad idea to know her better.

Just one day after the first talk with his biological mother, Brandon recieved visits from a social worker, she asked him tons of questions, the kid didn't have much choice, he had to answer every question, he told her what happened the first years of his life, how he ended in the Orphanage after what happened to… HER, once she had everything she needed, she left him alone. Unfortunately Brandon knew that wasn't the end of what was coming, two days later, he and the Director visited the Hospital, Rita and Lynn Sr were there as well.

After giving some samples for a DNA tests, they took Brandon to have breakfast so they could know him better, most of all Lynn Sr who didn't have any chance to talk to him in the past, Rita proceeded to order some food alone to give them some time to talk man to man, the white haired boy couldn't help to get a little serious while remembering that awkward conversation:

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Brandon and his father were sit in the table, the silence was uncomfortable, it was the Loud parent who decided to break the ice:_

 _-Hey… ¿Brandon right?_

 _-That is correct sir- The boy answered without hesitation, Lynn was surprised by that since he remember how his wife told him about Brandon's retracted attitude, of course he didn't know how Brandon had already decided to not cause any trouble to him or his wife, if Mrs Margaret and… Helen had taught him something right, was to never bite the hand that feeds you._

 _-¿And you are Mr Lynn Loud right? Father of eleven kids, I can only say Wow!- The boy continued._

 _-That's right son… I mean Brandon, my other eleven children are awesome, just like you._

 _-I'm sure they are, I must say your sport daughter is indeed quiet impresive._

 _-Yeah, all of them have their special talent, except Lily for being so little but I'm sure she will be amazing in whatever she likes when she grows up ¿What about you? I'd like to know ¿Is there something you like do? ¿Any Hobby you want to share?_

 _-I'm just an average boy, I like comics, videogames, junk food and so, I will admit I love fighting. That's why I practice Karate and other stuff._

 _-¿Really? Now I'm sure you and Lynn will do just fine._

 _-Maybe, but to be honest, I like to train alone._

 _-¿Alone?_

 _-Let just say I like to play the lone wolf role._

 _-That's… not precisely a good thing, you know that ¿Right?_

 _-For me, it makes things easier, not to mention is more practical… some day you will understand._

 _Lynn wanted to ask what he meant by that but he remembered whar Rita said about Brandon having some kind of plan and he wasn't willing to share that information with anybody, he and she decicided to not press the issue, maybe in the future they may be able to gain his trust and then know what he was planing for his future. In a way, it was kinda funny, like his brother, the second white haired seemed to be a "Man with the plan" as well._

 _-It's ok Brandon, if you ever want to talk about that, I'm here to listen._

 _After that, the conversation was warmer, Lynn told him about his job and some other stuff, Brandon didn't talk too much, he didn't say any personal information, only a pair of stories about his Orphanage experiences, Mr Loud listened carefully, even when what his son was telling him was interesting, he couldn't help to get a little more angry every time the word "Orphanage" came out and relating it with one of his sons make it way worst. His thoughts were interrupted when Brandon finally asked the question que was very used to:_

 _-Mr Loud, I'm sorry for being too direct but… I really need to know ¿Why so many children?_

 _-Hahahahah, ¿Curiosity finally got you right? Ok I'll tell you, to be honest, I always wanted a big family, I must say the idea to have so many children was way crazy even for me but when Rita and me had Lori… your oldest sister._

 _-Please don't say that, just say your oldest daughter._

 _-Yeah… my oldest daughter, well as I was saying, when Lori was born, we just couldn't stop, we wanted more and more kids, I loved all of them but when I got my fifth one, I started to believe I'd never have a boy, until Lincoln and yo… until Lincoln came to our lives, I was so happy when I had him, I think if I had known that I had two instead of one boy, I would had exploded for sure, maybe even we'd have stopped having children._

 _Brandon raised and eyebrow after hearing that._

 _-¿What you mean?_

 _-Well, as I said, Rita and I loved all our daughters but the fact of finally having a boy was amazing, we wanted another one, you know, so Lincoln would have a brother to share men stuff, ¿Can you imagine our surprise when we got another five girls after Lincoln, even when we were a little dissapointed, it didn't last long, having 5 more amazing girls was enough reason to feel tons of happiness after all._

 _-I see… even so, I believe it was hard, having eleven mouths to feed._

 _-Sometimes it is and well, our Budget is very tight but we gladly accepted the challenge and I can assure you we never regreted taking it at all._

 _-I understand, I'm impressed, raise eleven children, I can only say that you and your wife are incredible, being an Orphanage kid, I can say there are hundred of assho… ahem, I mean hundred of irresponsible people who can't stand having just one child._

 _-¿Really? Tons of Assholes! Oops! Sorry for that_

 _-Don't worry, trust me, it's not the worst word I heard, in fact… I use that word a lot- The boy answered, he obviously didn't tell Lynn Sr about all the words he like to use when he gets angry. Both men laughted a little but Lynn mentally noted to teach his son to not use bad words._

 _-Mr Loud, there is one more thing I need to know ¿Are you not worried about my arrival to your house, you said it yourself, your Budget is tight, I believe the last thing you need is another mouth to feed ¿Are you really sure you want this?_

 _Lynn smiled, he wasn't sure if Brandon was saying that to try to convince him to not adopt him one last time or if he was really worried about the Loud family's well being, maybe both, after thinking about it for some seconds, he answered:_

 _-Don't worry for that, let me tell you something not even your brother and sisters know, Rita and I were planing to have one more kid._

 _-You are kidding ¿Right?_

 _-Nope, I know it's crazy but… after thinking about it for a long time, Rita and I decided to complete the dozen, maybe even having one more boy at last but thanks to you, that's no longer necesary, we are grateful with you, the Loud twelve pack is complete and we have another boy! Just as we wanted, don't worry about the money, we will be fine._

 _Brandon looked at Mr Loud for some minutes, not saying a single word, he was impresed for what the old man said, true he and his wife seemed to be crazy but he felt respect for them. He'd have laughed if it weren't for Mr Loud could take it as an insult._

 _-Heck! I knew you were a crazy family but this is too much- The boy thought._

 _Knewing Rita would return in any minute, Lynn finally said the words he was struggling with since the start of the conversation:_

 _-Brandon, I'm so sorry._

 _-¿Uh? ¿What you…_

 _-You know what I mean son, I'm really sorry about what happened, It should never had happened, I swear that it took all my mental capacity to not help your mother to make… the man who took you away from us pay!_

 _-Mr Loud, really, you don't have…_

 _-Yes I have to Brandon, what happened to you was wrong and I want you to know that I will do everything I can to set it right, I can't promise you many things but I can guarantee that your life quality will improve by living with us._

 _-Mr Loud, I mean it, you don't have to do it, there is nothing to set right, I can understand it wasn't your fault, or your wife's, don't be so hard on yourself, for what I need, food and a roof over my head will be enough._

 _Now it was Lynn's turn to be impressed, he knew Brandon grew up in an Orphanage and he may not be used to have many stuff but this… Brandon wasn't demanding at all, before he could say something, Rita came with the food, the three of them ate peacefully while talking about different stuff. After that, they took him back to the Orphanage and with a handshake, he and Lynn Sr said their farewells._

. . . . . . . . . . .

-(Sigh) So today is the day, I can't believe how everything happened so fast in one week- Brandon said to himself while packing his stuff. Rita had given him a big suitcase to store his belongings, he stored his clothes, a little Tablet he used to watch movies, his portable videogame console, Karate trophies and at last, his two most valuable possesions, two metalic boxes. It didn't take too long to have all ready, he really didn't have much and he was fine with it, everything he had, he had earned it with hard work and all his clothes were provided by Sister Margaret, just for that, they meant so much for him.

Brandon didn't like to spend money in unnecesary things but he didn't hesitate to buy a couple of big cakes for the Orphan kids, it was his last day there after all, many little kids congratulated him for being adopted and some others showed sadness for see him leaving, they didn't live together for so long but they respected him.

-Brandon please! Don't go!- a 3 years old girl screamed while hugging his leg, Brandon remembered her, he had defended her when other street boys were picking on her, he carried her and said:

-Don't be said, I will not live too far away from here, I will come for a visit and I will make sure to talk so good about all of you to every person I meet, I'm sure you will be adopted in no time little cutie.

-You… ¿You think so?

-I know so, now no more tears and let's go, those cakes will not eat by themselves!

While everybody were eating, the Director and Brandon came out the place, once they were in the garden, the old lady talked:

-Thay admired you so much, you know that ¿Don't you?

-I'm just a kid who took care of them for some time, I'd had never let any idiot to make them feel sad.

-Language Brandon, even so, I'm proud of you, so are they, they want to follow your foot steps

-Hmmmm, they shouldn't, it wouldn't be good ¿Lone fighters? That's not a future anybody should have.

-Brandon, there is much more in you than you think, Margaret knew it… Helen knew it.

-You didn't meet Helen.

-No I didn't but Margaret always talked so good about her, I'm sure she was an amazing lady, with so many dreams and expectations, just like you.

Brandon squeezed his knuckles after hearing that, he could feel his blood boiling inside him.

-Yes… she had them… she sure had them.

-Brandon ¿Are you ok?

The boy shook his head and answered:

-Don't worry for me, I just remembered something I really hate to remember, anyway… ¿Why did you bring me here? I don't think it was to tell me I was some kind of hero to the kids.

-¿Perceptive as always don't you? You are right, I brought something to give you.

The old lady took something out of her pockets, it was a little white box and gave it to the boy, he opened it and couldn't believe what he was looking at, it was a little silver cruxifix, he immediatelly knew it was pure silver, it was the same as one Sister Margaret used to wear when she was alive, before he could say he couldn't accept it, the old lady spoke:

-Sister Margaret wore this cruxifix until her last day, she asked Sister Elizabeth to give it to me so I could give it to you when you turned eighteen or if you were adopted, it was her most priced possesion, now it yours.

Brandon stared at it for some seconds, it was really pretty, it totally contrasted his way of dressing, he thought of giving it back but a look from the Director was enough to know he was not giving it back.

-Thanks Mrs Victoria, I will take good care of it.

-I know you will Brandon.

Brandon was going to get inside the Orphanage again to eat some cake but he was stopped by the Sister's voice.

-Brandon, one more thing. I understand you don't like having a family, I know you don't care for what is happening to you but I'm sure Margaret would have liked me to tell you to give yourself the opportunity to be happy, Brandon… your family is amazing, is not another orphanage, it's your home, your parents are there, your sisters and brother are there ¿Do you really don't feel anything?

Brandon didn't turn to see the lady but he talked:

-I only need one hand to count the people who had great meaning in my life, The Louds are not counted in that hand, I'm sorry but I can't just put on a happy face and so hipocritically say I'm excited to go with them and say they are my family, even if someday I see them like that, that would be one more reason to leave them, it would be the best for them and me.

-Brandon. . .

-Trust me on this Sister, I know what I'm talking about… I saw what happens when you have fami… Oops! I almost talk too much, I'm sorry, please forget what I just said, ok… let's have some cake.

Brandon went inside the house, leaving a very confused lady behind.

…

After many more hugs from the kids and the Director as well, Brandon said his farewells and met with the Loud parents who just got there, Brandon got inside Vanzilla with his suitcases.

-Hi son ¿Ready to start your new life?

-I guess so

-Oh c'mon champ, I know you may be a little nervious for what is happening but don't worry, we already talked with our kids and I promise you will be very welcome, you will have your own space.

-Thank you Mr and Mrs Loud

-You are welcome and… you can call us Mom and Dad if you want.

-… Sorry Mr Loud, that' not happening.

Both parents looked to each other, they felt hurt and worried but managed to recover fast, they knew it would not be easy but the had hope that someday Brandon would see them as his parents some day.

-It's ok son, maybe someday.

Brandon rathered to not answered, he didn't want to say something to offend them, the trip was quiet, after some minutes, they arrived at the Loud house, the three of them walked to the place, while the parents got inside the house, Brandon stood in front of the house, staring at it, lost in his thoughts.

-¿So here is where I'm going to live the next years uh? Well… it's nice but with 2 parents and other 11 people, I wonder if I will have to share a room with somebody else?

-¿Brandon? ¿Brandon? son… ¿Can you hear me?- Rita said to the boy, Brandon reacted after hearing her voice.

-¿Uh? Oh yeah, sorry, I'm coming in.

-Great, time to know your new home.

Both mother and son got inside the house, as he was expecting, there they were, ten girls and one boy looking at him, he looked back at them, Lori, Lynn, Luna and Luan didn't seem too confortable, Lincoln and the rest were just looking at him with expecting eyes, the only one who was smiling was Leni, she even looked excited, so much that she was the first to walk to the kid.

-Hello! I'm Leni Loud, your big sister, but of course, like you already knew that ¿Right?- The pretty blondie said and extended her hand for a handshake, knowing a little about Brandon's attitude, Lori tried to stop her sister.

-Hmmm, Leni, I don't think you should… ¿Uh?

Lori stopped talking when she and her siblings looked a brandon shaking the dressmaker's hand.

-Hi Leni Loud, my name is Brandon.

Giving an excited squeal, Leni shook Brandon's hand

I believe you and me will like get a long nicely! Look! I have something for you, I made it myself!

Out of nowhere, Leni took out a gray sweater she immediately gave to the white haired boy, Brandon looked at it for a moment, being honest, it was a nice sweater, nicely made, it seemed the pretty girl knew her business but… something impressed on it took his attention. Two big "Ls" was impressed on the chest.

-Hmmmm, just one question Leni Loud ¿What do the L.L. initials mean?

-Oh that! You see, sometimes when I make clothes for myself or my sisters and brother, I impress that on them, after all our names and last name start with L, which I must say, it makes it much easier for me to remember- Leni said very calmly.

Brandon observed Leni for some seconds, he raised an eyebrow and spoke:

-¿You do know my name is Brandon ¿Right?

-Of course I know!

-Brandon… ¿with "B"?

-You said it, by the way, nice name.

One more time, Brandon looked at Leni, for one moment he wanted to believe she was kidding but her inocent face showed him she wasn't.

-You are… Hmmmmm ¿How do I say it? you are… Nope, I can't find nice words to say what I want to say so I will not say anything but I'm grateful for the sweater, it's pretty nice. thank you.

-You are totes welcome Brandon Leni answered and walked back to her sisters and brother, after that, nobody said anything, all of them were quiet. They didn't know what to say, they didn't have that carefree attitude Leni had, Brandon noticed that and spoke:

-Hello everyone, as you may know, I will be living her for some time, I understand no one of you expected this, trust me I never imagined this either but don't worry, I didn't come to interfiere with your lives so I expect you don't interfiere with mine, I promise I will try to not give you any troubles, I don't expect to get a long with everyone of you but at least I hope we can co-exist.

All the girls and boy, Leni included, looked at their lost brother for an instant, all of them surprised for what they just heard, all of them agreed he was too direct, Brandon didn't pay attention for whatever they were thinking and turned to see Mrs Loud:

-Mrs Rita ¿Can you please show me where I will be sleeping? I have a really busy afternoon and I would like to settle down as soon as posible, I'd like to know what would be my daily chores in this house, also I'd like to know the curfew please.

Very surprised, Rita Loud noded her head and took her son up the stairs, she tried to help him with his luggage but he said he was fine with it, before he and his parents walked upstairs, he turned around to see the Loud siblings and said:

-You know, even when your last name is Loud, you are pretty quiet… I like it.

After saying that, he continued his way to the atic, there he noticed there was a new wood wall and door recently built. It divided the atic in two rooms when he got inside the second room, he found a new bed, a wardrove and a shelving, the place was recently cleaned as well, before he could ask anything, Lynns Sr spoke:

-I hope you like it, your sisters and brother helped to get it ready.

-Wow, I like it, there is so much space and thank you for the wood wall, I'll have so much privacy but a courtain would had been enough, you didn't have to go this far.

-Don't be silly, as a man, I know about the privacy we need, ¿Why do you think Lincoln was the only one with his own room?

-Knowing the 90% of the people living here are women… yeah I think I know what you mean.

-I'm glad you do, just make sure to always lock the door when you are not around, my son and daughter can be a little too curious sometimes.

-Noted

After that, Brandon and his parents talked about what chores he could do, he said anything was fine, in the end he was assigned to be the window cleaner and his curfew would be until 7:00 PM, after that, Lynn Sr exited the room but Rita stayed a little longer, she crouched to Brandon's level, she put her hands on his shoulders and said:

Brandon, I know I said this before but I wanted to tell you one more time how happy I am of having you here with us, I know this is a huge change for you and I know how you feel about us but I want you to know that we are her for you, whenever you want to talk, me and Lynn are here for you.

-There is nothing to wo…

-No Brandon, don't underestimate a mother's instinct… I know not everything is ok, I don't know how but I see it in your eyes, there is pain and regret in your heart, I'd like to know why right now but I know that would be ask for too much, Brandon. I know you are strong and independent but don't hesitate to open your heart, I know you don't see me as your mother but you can trust in me or your father, for now… that would be enough for me.

Brandon looked at Rita carefully. She was good in reading people's minds, he was good at it too, he knew she was being honest but…

-Mrs Rita, you are my caretaker now, as I said downstairs, I will not give you or your family any troubles but I think we are very far away to start talking about trust, we may have it someday but for now… I'm sorry.

I understand son… ¿can I call you son?

-I'd rather Brandon… but this is your house, your rules.

-Very well, I understand but please know that I will do all I can to get your trust and love, you are pretty stuborn and that's fine with me, after all, you got that from me, I also don't know when to give up.

Both mother and son smiled and had a handshake, Rita hugged his son who had no time to react, after that, she exited the room with a happy face, leaving Brandon a little shocked, the boy sighed and rolled his eyes, while he was settling down in his new room, he thought:

-Well, she is nice… I think living here will not be so bad... (sigh) Welcome to your new Home Brandon.


	22. The first day

**I'M BACK BABIES!**

 **I'm sorry for not updating but I've been very busy with much stuff and now I'm helping in some big proyects, but don't worry! the translation of this story is not dead, it will take longer than I expected but it will be completed. Have a nice day and I hope you like this chapter, please comment.**

 **P.S. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Brandon was almost settled in his new room, all his clothes and his stuff were inside the wardrobe, his karate trophies on shelves, by the moment, he was on his bed with one of his metallic boxes opened, Brandon was looking a photo he took from there, he couldn't help to smile while looking at it.

-Well Helen, I guess plans never goes as one would like, I wonder what you would say now…

The boy stored the photo inside the box and locked it, then alongside with the other box, he put them under his bed and exited the room, he had work to do that afternoon. He closed his room under lock as well and came down from the basement. Once down the floor, he looked at all the Loud kids doing their stuff, Lori was texting with her phone, Luna was playing her guitar, Luan was chasing a very frightened Leni with a clearly plastic spider, Lola was driving her kart with her twin sister, it seemed all of them were spending their day as usual, he didn't mind at all.

Once he was in their vision area, all of them stopped doing their activities and silence took over the place, all of them only watched at the boy, except for Leni who was greeting at him waiving her hand and smiling, Brandon smiled and walked to the stairs, Lana approached to him.

-Hmmmmm, Hi! My name is Lana.

Brandon looked at the little girl in front of him, she seemed like a "Tomboy" girl to him, her clothes slightly dirty, sport sneakers, backside cap on her head, yep, she was definitely the counterpart of her twin.

-Hi Lana, my name is Brandon, Are you not afraid of me?

-Uh? Why should I be afraid?

-I don't know, you tell me, all except the pretty blond lady are acting like If I'm going to jump on you and attack you.

All the sisters looked to each, except for Lola, all of them felt a little guilty, Lana scratched the back of her head and answered:

-Well… is not that we are afraid, it's just…

-LANA!- Lola screamed, Lana looked at her sister and without saying another word, she walked and got inside de kart again, then she and her twin entered their bedroom, Brandon didn't mind very much what happened and continued his way but once again he was stopped by Luan who was pushed by Leni.

-Hi Brandon, I'm Luan Loud and comedy is my life!- She said and extended her hand to him, the white haired boy took the hand and shacked it, at that moment he felt a little shock going through his body, he retrieve his hand and jumped away from Luan.

Luna, Lori and Leni observed the boy for a moment, worried of what would happen, Luna approached to Luan and whispered:

-Seriously Luan!

-I'm sorry… I didn't by impulse, I tried to resist but my comic sense got the best of me!

-Hehehehehehehehe

Before Luna could say something to her sister, they looked at Brandon who was laughing, he didn´t looked pissed, he then talked:

-I have to admit it's been ages since somebody dared to play a prank on me, you have guts girls, I'll give you that.

He approached to her again and extended his hand.

-Well played.

Luan shacked Brandon's hand, Brandon then with a malicious smile said:

-You understand that I will pay you back the jock right?

Luan looked at those serious eyes and couldn't help to feel a little intimidated, the boy was serious, many of her sisters had already tried to get pay back at her with pranks but nobody had succeeded but something was telling her she shouldn't underestimate the white haired boy.

-I'll say good luck with that boy- Luna said taking a step forward and introduced herself:

-I'm Luna Loud, nice to meet you.

-Nice to meet you too Luna, Are you as obvious as your comic and sport sister or I should think you are not a big fan of music?

Luna smiled after hearing that:

-You are perceptive boy, yep! Music is my passion, come to one of my concerts when you want.

\- I'll think about it, I'm not a big fan but I do enjoy a good song sometimes if it´s good,

-I'll think about it, I'm not a big fan to be honest but I do enjoy a good song sometimes if it's good, anyway, see you later, I need to do some important stuff.

Brandon resumed his way to the stairs, he and Lori looked each other for a second but neither of them said a word, the girl kept checking her cellphone as soon as she realized he would not do anything to her sisters.

-I guess unless I do something reckless, the Blondie will not do anything, fine by me, one less to deal with- Brandon thought while he was going down to the first floor. Leni once again said her farewells. Brandon took some interest in that girl, most of all because of her unusual behavior, it didn't take him too much time to realize that she wasn't exactly the brightest lamp in the house but… her innocence and and cheerfulness was… ¿Do girls like her still exist? She almost reminded him of… a little smile crossed his face. All the girls noticed that.

Just a second before exiting the house, Brandon felt a little shiver.

-Ok, who is spying on me? –The white haired boy thought.

-Hi Brandon

-(Sigh) ¿What do you want Goth girl? –Brandon said not turning around.

-You didn't get surprised?- Lucy said almost confused.

-I saw you before, ¿Why should I get surprised?

To be honest, Lucy really surprised Brandon, it took a lot of force of will to not jump scared but he didn´t want the little girl to know that.

-Sigh, well, I'm Lucy and I'm a Poet, in fact, that's why I talked to you right now, Lincoln is taking a shower right now so I can't ask him for help and since you are his twin… well, do you know a word that rhymes with "Sis"?

-Hmmmm- Brandon thought while scratching his chin.

-What about "Abyss"?

Lucy gave him a little smile

-It will work

-Really? Abyss will work? I was just kidding, what kind of poem are you…

Brandon turned around to see Lucy but she was gone.

-Wow… Batman would be jealous.

Brandon exited the house and he found Lynn Sr and Rita getting in the Van.

-Hi Brandon! You are going out? –Rita said

-Yes, I need a couple of jobs to take care today

-Ok honey, just remember to be back before seven ok?

-As you say Miss Loud.

Both parents took off wherever they needed to go while Brandon walked away to his destination as well, he didn't take too much time mowing the grass of some houses so he decided to go for a little walk to the park, once there, he sat down on a bench to watch the place, there were many children playing and couples walking while holding hands, hi didn't pay much attention to that and just stayed there, it was relaxing, the events of the past week were still very fresh inside his head, the visits, the genetic tests, even his conversations with the Loud parents to not spread the news about him being find out. Of course it was not possible to completely hiding the new, there was a little article in the newspaper about a white haired boy who was stolen as a baby and was finally reunited with his family. He didn't mind his employers to find out about it but it really pissed him of to deal with the "congratulations" and tons of questions many of them asked him when they saw him. For a boy who didn't like to receive too much attention, it was a hard week.

-Hmmmm, I wonder if the Louds were also annoyed by their friends for this issue?- The white haired boy thought.

After a while, Brandon decided to have a little walk at the other side of the park, the breeze was relaxing and it helped him to think more clearly, even when everything was actually happening in front of him, it was still hard to believe, just a week ago, he was still an orphan boy with no worries or issues, now he had to deal with an army of 10 girls and one boy, more than once, the idea of escaping crossed his mind but he knew he couldn't do that, he didn't want to become a vagabond, no to mention Sister Margaret and Helen had raised him better than that. Not to mention that even if he didn't want to accept it, he didn't Miss Loud to be sad, he didn't see her as a mother but he would not hurt her on purpose either.

-(Sigh) I guess I'm stuck with the Loud for these years am I not?

-AGHHH! Oh C'mon! Ouch!

Brandon's thoughts were interrupted when he heard that scream at the distance, curious as he was, he walked to the source, a few meters from him, he saw a little short girl, her dress and socks were purple, her hair was very long, he wondered if she ever cut it, she was trying to climb a tree but always fell at the middle of the way.

-That girl has no strength in her arms.

Brandon approached the little girl and said:

-Hey girl, what are you doing?

-The little girl immediately stood up and watched Brandon.

-Lincoln? What are you doing here? And why are you calling me "Little"? you know very well how much I hate to be called like that, is not my fault to be a little short compared with the rest of the class!

-Damn it! Once again I got confused with Lincoln, listen "shortie" I'm not Lincoln!

-Shortie?! Ok Lincoln this time you went too far… wait… it's you! The boy some people have been talking about, the one in the newspaper, Lincoln's twin brother, what was your name? Bret?

-It's Brandon little girl, BRANDON.

-I see- The little girl got close to him and looked at him closely- It's true, not counting the haircut and the clothes, you are identical to Lincoln.

-Yes yes girl, I look just like my twin, surprise surprise! Are you going to tell me why you are climbing the tree?

The little brunette haired girl immediately remembered what she was doing, she looked at the top of the tree, Brandon looked at the same spot too, he saw a flowered purple kit stuck in the tree branches.

-Wow, this girl really like the purple color- Brandon thought, he lowered his sight to watch the girl again, there he watched her more closely, peach colored skin just like his, extremely long brunette hair, a fringe in the middle of her forehead with a heart shaped hair clip in the side. Freckles on her cheeks, he had to admit it, the girl was very pretty, maybe even cutter than the red haired girl who ran away from him at the Mall.

-I see, your kite got stuck in that tree, that's unfortunate.

-You don't have to tell me what I already know, just you wait and watch me getting it down!- the little girl said while climbing the tree again

-Sorry for being skeptic, with your delicate little body and thin arms… good luck in getting up there and tell me something genius, even if you do get all the way up there ¿How do you plan to get down afterwards?

After hearing that, the girl froze and lost all the strength in her arms, she fell down again and landed in front of Brandon, her legs raised up. Brandon looked at an interesting view.

-Uh? Purple with white stripes? Even your panties are purple? Ok girl, I can say you are kind obsessed with that color just like that bratty princess with the pink.

The little girl immediately lowered her legs and skirt, with a red face she stood up.

-You are a pervert! She screamed and tried to slap Brandon's cheek, the white haired boy grabbed the hand easily.

-Easy girl, don't blame me for that, and if you don't want this too happen, don't use short skirts, besides, remember it was you who landed in front of me and showed me that little piece of heaven.

Before the girl could say anything else, Brandon released her hand and walked to the tree.

-But I have to say that after seeing "that" I feel I owe you a favor, wait a moment please.

Not hesitating at all, Brandon climbed the tree with ease, it didn't took long for him to take the kite and came down, he stood in front of the girl and offered her kit.

-Here you go girl.

-The little was out of words, she took the kite and with a little blushed face she said:

-Tha… thank you, this kite is very important to me.

-It's a gift I guess

-Yes, from my grandma, she made it herself.

-Hmmmm, I get it, well, take good care of it, see ya!

Brandon started to walk away but then he remembered something he didn't ask, he looked at the girl and noticed her red face, he thought maybe she was still mad for looking at her panties.

By the way girl, what's your name?

-Uh? Oh yeah! My name is Cookie

Cookie? Really?... ok, nice name anyway, we might see each other again, bye Cookie.

Brandon started to walk back home, no noticing Cookie didn't stop staring at him until he was out of view, with his attitude raised, Brandon happily returned home.

-I'm back Miss Loud- The boy said opening the door.

-Hi Brandon, please come to the dinning room, dinner is ready- Rita answered from the kitchen.

Brandon did as he was told, wondering what they would eat, his surprise was big when he saw many pizza boxes on the table, there was also a cake with a little message that said: "WELCOME" the whole family was there, Brandon sighed and said:

-Miss Loud… I believe more than once when you asked me if I wanted a welcome party… I always said no.

-I know my boy, but you never said anything about a welcome dinner.

The boy looked at her

-Really?- he thought.

-(Sigh) I'm sorry Brandon but I really wanted to do something for you to celebrate your moving with us… can you please accept it… for me?

Even in her 40's, Rita managed to show two adorable puppy eyes to her son, he saw the scene, it was a little funny and cute in the end but he would not say that to her… in the end he didn't want to be ungrateful.

-Hmmmm, I guess we can't waste the food. Ok let's eat.

All the family proceeded to eat, as it was a custom since some weeks ago, all the family sat around the grown up table, Brandon by his part, took his plate and started to go upstairs, Rita immediately called for him.

-Brandon, Where are you going?

-If you don't mind, I rather to eat in my room, I think you are tight enough without me in that table.

-Don't be silly my boy, there is enough room for all of us.

-Thanks but… I think I'll pass, please Miss Rita.

Rita watched his son for some seconds, the dinner wasn't going as she expected but she also didn't want to push her son, it was just his first day in the house, resigned she nodded her head.

-Thanks Miss Loud.

Brandon resumed his way to his room, once there, he started eating but his mood was not as high as some minutes ago.

-Why Brandon didn't want to eat with us?- Leni asked her father.

-He… needs time to feel confortable eating with us sweetie.

-He is uncomfortable? Like his clothes are uncomfortable? I knew I should have made more than a sweater for him!

-No Leni- Rita said –Brandon is not a very social boy… he is not the type of person who opens so easily to other people.

Rita thought that maybe Leni would not get what she was saying again, but she was surprised by her answer:

-But that's not fun, it's very said If you ask me- she said looking to the floor.

Lori approached her sister and best friend, putting one hand on her shoulder, she said:

-You are right, that's why we need to show him we care for him.

Leni looked at her sister, she couldn't help to feel a little angry by those words

-You say that after completely ignoring him? Since he came here, I haven't see you talk to him not even once.

Once again, the whole family was amazed by Leni's answer; the most affected were Lori, Lincoln and Lynn, the oldest sister didn't lose time to answer back:

-I will talk to him later, I want to do it in private.

-Why?

-Older sister stuff, please trust me in this one Leni.

-(sigh) Alright Lori.

The dinner continued in silence, a very unusual thing in the Loud House.

…..

Brandon was resting on his bed, watching some videos in his Tablet when somebody knocked his door.

-I'm coming- he answered and opened the door, he found the little nerd in front of him.

-Greetings second male family unit, as you may already know, my name is Lisa Loud, the reason of my visit is just to express my welcome to you to our family unit in this residence, even when we don't share a close bond for all the years you were away from us, I hope that at least we can get along in a neutral and tolerable way.

-Hmmm, Ok, If I translated that correctly, I would say you are welcoming me to the family and you hope we get along fine or at least we can co-exist in this house… right?

Lisa smiled and accommodates her glasses:

-I'm glad to see you are smart enough to have understood my little speech.

-Is that a compliment?

-Affirmative.

-Ok, thanks nerdy girl, I will have in mind what you said, anything else?

-Nothing now, maybe we will share more conversations in the future and you could help me in my laboratory, for now I wish you a happy day, bye.

The little genius walked away, Brandon closed the door but somebody once again knocked.

-(Sigh) Coming.

Brandon opened the door again and this time it was Lincoln and Lynn, he was a little surprised since ha hadn't talked to them at all since he moved to the house, he thought maybe they weren't happy for that, he didn't care very much about that, that meant they would not bother him.

One minute passed and no one said a word, Brandon didn't have the patience for that:

-Ok… good night

Brandon was about to close the door when…

-Wait!- Lincoln said –Brandon… first we want to say we are sorry, I am sorry, I know we didn't have the chance to talk too much since we met each other and now that you moved here… we haven't talked at all.

-I noticed- Brandon answered –I guess I'm not that welcomed but don't worry, It's not like I expected a parade from you for my coming.

-No, is not that, it's just, I don't know how to deal with this, I see you are cool with it but me… What can I say to a brother I didn't know I have?

-I say the same- Lynn followed –You have to understand I grew up for eleven years with only one brother, it's not easy to assimilate this you know?

Brandon looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

-What we want to say is- Lincoln continued –is that it will take some time to get used to this, to have a 12th Loud kid but we need you to know we are cool about you being here, we hope we can get along.

-Yeah! We can even practice some martial arts sometimes!- Lynn said after watching Brandon karate trophies on the shelves, she couldn't help to feel excited to have a strong sparring partner.

With a more relaxing yet serious face, Brandon answered:

-Sounds good to me, I have to admit I haven't trained properly lately and for what you said Lincoln, don't worry, you don't have to work that hard to be in my good side, just don't meddle in my things and I wont meddle in yours, I don't have troubles to hang out sometimes but please remember I'm not very social ok?

Both sister and brother nodded their heads and smiled, it seemed they were in good terms with the boy, they started to walked away but Lynn suddenly turned around and said:

-By the way, thank you for saving me from that truck. You are cool.

-And for kick Chandler's butt, sorry for being dragged in my problems.

Brandon smiled a little and answered:

-Don't worry, I wouldn't be able to look myself in the mirror I'd have left your sister being hit by that truck and for Chandler… I don't like to be dragged in other people's issues but I have to admit kicking his and his friend's butts made my day so no charge for that.

Lynn and Lincoln smiled back and walked out of the attic, Once again Brandon was alone, he closed it to continue with his stuff but again, somebody knocked, the boy took his hand to his face and thought "For real?" Brandon opened the door again, this time, it was Lori, the oldest sister:

-(Sigh) Sorry for this but could you please be quick and tell me what you want?

Lori looked at him with a raise eyebrow, after sighing, she said:

-First I want to say I'm sorry

-Uh? Why are you saying that?

-Even though I Promised my parent to help you feel welcome, the truth is that since you came, I have been watching you, is not hard to deduce you are a hard temper guy just like me and to be honest, I thought you would explode at any moment and try to hurt my siblings or that you just would start causing problems the moment you entered this house.

-Hehehehehe, I guess my personality is kind of obvious right? to be honest too, that idea crossed my mind, to help me change your parent's minds but If I do that, some people I cared for would be sad… not to mention I would be breaking a promise. Don't worry Lori, as I said your siblings, I'm planning to have a nice staying here, don't meddle in my things and I wont meddle in yours, it's all I ask.

-Fair enough- Lori answered with a smile but then she got serious again –But just let me give a little warning, don't you dare to do anything to hurt my brother and sisters, I don't want to hear about another incident like Lola's again, don't make me turn you into a human pretzel.

-Fine by me but you also know this girl, I will not stay still if any of you try to provoke me, If I were you, I would have a little talk with that spoiled little princess before she does something she regrets.

Lori and Brandon stared at each other for more that a minute, both looking very serious.

-Just stay out of trouble ok Brandon?

-I can do that, promise.

-Right, Good night Brandon

-Good night Lori Loud

At last Brandon was alone again, waiting to not have anymore visitors, after realizing nobody was coming anymore, he said to himself:

-Finally! Damn and it was just the first, day, at least I'm cool with almost all of them, except the twins, nah! It doesn't matter, It's not like I'm dying to spend time with them.

Brandon laid down on his bed, looking at the ceiling, a little memory of the day crossed his mind. With a smile he finally fell sleep, thinking how much he would like a Cookie at that moment.


End file.
